The Legend of Zelda: The Sovereign of Silence
by ZeldaFreak701
Summary: A dark plague forces a young hero to emerge and save his people. But along the way, a chance meeting and twist of fate changes the course of his life forever.
1. Chance Meeting

The young woman with long golden hair stood at the window. Her stone castle was nothing short of brilliance, and more importantly, safety. Her eyes were cerulean and deep enough to be mistaken as an ocean. The field behind the castle at which she looked at seemed to go on forever. And that's just where she wanted to go, a place of eternal beauty.

Her room was furnished with a large canopy bed with pink sheets and blanket. It had a white desk with paper and pen and a few books scattered among it. There were shelves for books everywhere, some were even scattered on the floor. A fine layer of dust covered them.

"Oh Zelda, are you going to look out there all day?" called a voice behind her.

The woman turned around.

"I'm sorry Eugeal," she said with compassionate eyes. "But it's not like there's much more to do."

"What about your books? You used to spend hours reading here in your room as soon as you learned how." Eugeal bent over to pick up an old dusty book on the floor. She blew it off, revealing gold letters spelling "Land of Hyrule".

"Books make me constantly envy the people that wrote them. They write about the world and their experiences while I am confined to this dammed place." Zelda gently placed her gloved hand on the frame of the window. "I love my people and would do anything for them. But does that truly mean I must live my life like a caged serpent?" She glanced back at her faithful servant.

"Oh Princess…."

The broad halls of the castle reached many feet above Zelda's head as she walked. The red carpet beneath her was thin, but soft. Torches lit much of the way deep in the corridor where windows could not be built. She wasn't really going anywhere. She was merely trying to pass the time. Usually, when she was younger, she would read the books in the library. However, being cut off from the outside, she could not get her hands on new books, so in a matter of years, she was able to read every last book there was. It would be hard for anyone that didn't live in the castle to believe that a mere child of nineteen read over one thousand books in a matter of years.

"Zelda!" Eugeal's voice called. It may not have been the thing Zelda wanted the most, but at least it was something to do, considering she was too young to make any political decisions. "You're needed in the dining hall. Its time to eat."

Zelda nodded.

After dinner, Zelda went to her room. It was night and torches illuminated her dim room. She sat at the window. An elegant red silk cloth and two red pillows decorated the area around it. She glanced back at the book on her desk, the one that Eugeal picked up. "The land of Hyrule…" she whispered to herself. She remembered reading this book three years ago, and two years ago, and one year ago. Come to think of it, she read that book every year since she turned thirteen. She flipped through the pages. She would've loved to see her land. She _was_ the princess after all.

At that moment, Eugeal came in. "Are you ready for bed, Princess?" she asked.

"Eugeal, can I ask you something?" said Zelda, her gaze not leaving the pages.

"Of course, madam."

"What if I were to leave? I mean, for just a couple of days?"

"Why do you ask such a thing?"

"Nevermind that, just answer the question."

Eugeal gave a suspicious look. "Well…I would be really worried. I've never imagined you being anywhere else besides this place."

"That's just it, everyone expects me to be here. But I'm not some caged animal that is to be called on when they want me to perform. I want to see what's out there. I want to know the people of my country."

"Zelda! Why the sudden interest? Or at the very least, why the sudden talk about it all?"

"Eugeal, I'm going to do it! I'm going to see Hyrule!" Without hearing Eugeal's response, she walked to her closet grabbing a lantern. She smiled the whole time.

"Princess! This is crazy! You can't just decide to leave! In the middle night for that matter!"

"Why not? I'm the princess; I can do what I want!"

"Zelda lets be rational! You can't just decide to leave your home without even knowing where you're going to go!"

"Watch me!" Zelda paused to look at the look of despair in her eyes. She placed her hands on Eugeal's shoulders. She stared into her eyes. "Don't you want me to be happy? I need to see this place. I was born of the Royal Family to protect my people. Don't you think I deserve to at least know what kind of people I'm alive to protect?"

Eugeal almost cried. "Yes, my princess…I do. But you certainly can't go dressed in your princess attire. There're people to the east of here as soon as you leave the castle. They are desert people ruled by salvage women. They do not like us. They loathe our prosperity and peace. Please! Please, be careful."

"Don't worry about me. Those books of spells of ancient Hylians taught me something. I can't protect myself." Zelda went behind her changing screen and shed her clothes. Eugeal threw a dress over. It was green at the top and the short skirt was white. At the bottom, there was a beautiful deep blue ocean design. She came out from behind the screen, wearing the outfit.

"Put these boots on. They'll help you get across the places a horse cannot take you." Eugeal handed her a pair of brown boots.

Zelda took off her gloves. She kept her 3-triangle earrings. Those, she never took off. No matter what happened to her, she would have everyone know she was a Hylian. Always.

Zelda stood at the window. "I'll only be gone a few days, Eugeal. Stop crying. If anyone asks for me, just tell them I'm sick. I'm pretty sure there will be no need, but there's nothing wrong with having a backup plan." Zelda perched over the frame of the window.

"Princess, be forewarned. The peace that you seek so much is not set in stone. If something upsets the balance at all, you must return at once." Eugeal looked at Zelda with sad eyes. Oh how she wished she could tell her. She had always been inside the castle walls. She knew nothing of what was really happening on the outside…

As Zelda inched her way down the vines that loomed around her window, she kept her eyes cautious to the people around her. There seemed to be…more people than she remembered. She slowly moved down the many stories, never losing her grip once. She stood on the firm ground. Her farm dress was already dirty, but she didn't care. She was happy that she was finally out for the first time in so long.

She moved away from the main castle, and then she came around to the guards that surrounded the castle. She loomed past the ones by the bridge easily. Then she moved toward the gate. It was late enough, so the darkness of night cloaked her well. She went up to the gate, there was another pair of guards. She heard them muttering to eachother, but she couldn't quite make out what he was saying to the other.

"…This has been happening long enough…" said the taller one. The other one was normal height but he had long black hair that stuck out of his helmet. Zelda wondered why: usually, to be a guard of anything pertaining to Hyrule, you had to meet strict requirements. And that included no long hair.

"You think I planned for this?" asked the long-haired one.

"No one did. And look what we're reduced to. We stand here all day. I can't believe the real guards actually _enjoy_ this."

"What does it matter if they do or not? They're off fighting and getting to see all the action, and we're-" Zelda stepped on a dry leaf. Instantly, both guards turned around and peered into shadows.

"Whose there?" the tall one said. Silence. They reluctantly turned back around and back into their conversation. Eventually, Zelda made it around them both and walked down to the market.

For it being so late, the market was very crowded. But the people there weren't shopping, they were sleeping. Some were on the ground in blankets, others, she assumed, were in the tents around the shops. There didn't seem to be anyone awake. She tiptoed around the sleeping commoners. She had no clue as to why they did so, but she'd have plenty of time to ask questions when she got back.

When she arrived at the closed drawbridge, she moved to the left side of it. She often sneaked out of the castle walls at night when she was a child, but she only got as far as ten feet away from either Eugeal coming to retrieve her, or her turning back in fear of the creatures in the night.

She was still small enough to fit through the tiny hole in the wall covered by a pot. She couldn't believe it was still there after all those years. She stepped in the hole and was greeted by cold chilling water. Under the water, there was another hole that led to the outside.

Zelda pulled herself over the edge and took a breath of air. The water was freezing, and the wind that blew just as she was getting out was not any better. Her leather boots were soaked and they made squishy noises when she walked. She took them off and carried them until they were dry.

She walked on the side of the path since the dirt and rocks on it would hurt her bare feet. She liked the feeling of the grass on her feet. It was always soft and it even tickled a little. She walked on forward into the night. She heard a horse neigh near her.

"There you are," she said as she approached the steed. It had auburn hair and a pure white mane. She mounted the horse and rod off into the distance. Absolution of what would follow did not come.

"Link! Link! Wake up!" a small girl with green hair called. "Come on Link, you have to finish your chores and then you can go!"

A young man, well near his twenties, sat up in bet. His long blonde hair was frizzy like hay and his blue eyes were tired. He was obviously not ready to get up. "Come on, Saria…" the young man whined. "What's so important about today?"

"Duh! You're going to the lake and get the healing water!"

Link sprang straight upright. He didn't seem that tired anymore. "That's right! I've been so busy preparing, I nearly forgot about what I was preparing for!" Link chuckled at himself. "This sure is great, Saria. I'll be the first Kokiri to go there."

"Now Link, don't get too excited. The academy has only been around for so long. The only reason its there is because we are in dire need of its powers."

Link looked down as he laced the white collar of his undershirt.

"No one expected the fever to go on this long." Saria added quickly, seeing how she had hurt Link. "Link, I know you'll do find it there. You're always helping people with your bravery."

"I understand," said Link. "You have to say that to everybody."

"Link…" Saria sighed. "I'm going to tell you something. Sit down." Link sat down on his bed. It's not like there were many places to sit in the tiny house. "Link, you've noticed we are _different_, right?

Link nodded.

"Well, that's because we are. I'm a Kokiri and you're a…" Saria's words were choked back. She had kept this secret for almost twenty years. "You're a Hylian." She said finally.

Link's ears perked up. "What?" was all he managed to say.

"In the forest, nineteen years ago, I saw a young mother stumble into the forest. She was injured. I took one look at her and I knew that she was going to die. She asked me to protect you. I took you to the Great Deku Tree. He told me to protect you. And so I did. I knew there had been something different about you. Always."

Link looked up at his best friend. She had never aged. Even through the years, she still looked like a child. "I always wondered about my past…?" Link spoke quietly. "You know, I've always wanted to see Hyrule. I'd love to see the rest of the world. I had been training so that I could get to the Lake safely for months. Maybe this is my big chance."

"I want you to come with me." Saria stood up and motioned Link to follow her. She pulled back the curtains that acted as his house door. The light from the outside poured in. Now Link was really awake.

"What about my chores?" asked Link.

"Don't worry about those. You're leaving today, and I want you to have something." Saria led Link to her house. Hers was so much more feminine and cleaner than Link's. If you went in there, you could find almost anything easily. Link sat in a chair. Saria poked through a wooden chest full of various odd things. So maybe not _everything_ was in order.

"What are you looking for?" Link asked, slightly impatiently.

"Just a minute…this!" Saria pulled out a beautiful blade, almost as long as she was. It was beautifully crafted and the steel looked like it could last for years.

Link stared in awe. "Where did you get this?" Link asked, in shock. It was certainly the most beautiful sword Link had ever seen. For years he had to carry around a very poor one he made himself. It was crooked and small and made from a stick. You'd have better luck tripping someone than using it for combat.

"I've had this for a while," Said Saria. She clenched the bow with her tiny hands. "You know I'm a strong believer in peace. And you know I think this is wrong, you going off to do what I clearly do not believe in. She felt her eyes well up.

"I will make my leave a quiet one. I know you're not the only one that thinks this," said Link. He knew he was probably the only one that was excited about going. "I am just going because this country needs me. I don't want to turn my back on the place that has been so good to me."

Saria handed him the sword. As she did, she placed her tiny hand on his as he gripped it. "You're going to be a great hero one day. Everyone here will miss you."

Link didn't want to hurt her anymore. He left her house after a quick hug. It was still early in the morning. Every one of his childhood friends were still sleeping. The sword was strapped to his back. He had on his boots and his green tunic that was finely stitched. He passed through the tunnel made of wood. After crossing the bridge, he looked behind him.

He didn't say word nor did he move. He almost cried, but couldn't. He was a man now and he wasn't going to be weighed down by such things…

The sight of Hyrule Field in the sunrise was the most beautiful thing Link had ever seen. He almost lost breath at the reflection of the sun in the small ponds and the trees. He took small steps until he was distanced from the forest completely. The field was vast and Link only knew that the lake was to the west. No one else knew what was in between.

Link walked until midday. By then, his feet were in pain and he sat under a tree. He had gathered an apple from a tree a few miles back and began to eat it. It was the only thing that he had to eat since he left. He had a bottle of water with him, and another glass bottle for the pure water. It was strange. He didn't seem to know much about it. All he could do is remember what Saria had told him…

"There is nothing to worry about," said Saria with a smile to the kokiri in the bed with a fever. "You'll be just fine." She placed her hand on the child's head. He was very warm. Link was beside her, trying his best not to get in the way, but trying to be comforting as well. "Link, lets leave him to rest."

Saria walked out of the house and Link followed her. When they were a good distance away, Saria burst into tears.

"Saria! What's wrong?" Link asked, placing his hands on Saria's shoulder.

"This is bad," she sobbed. "He has the desert fever. There is nothing here we can use to save him. Oh poor Ralden!" She sobbed on Link's chest.

"Don't think such things!" Link said, trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"But what can we do?" She looked up at Link with sad eyes.

"Giving up is not like you. I know it. There must be something we can do."

Saria led Link to the oasis in the woods. It was hidden unless you know the exact way to go, and only Link and she knew. It was a beautiful sight surrounded by flowers and quietness. Saria and Link kneeled on both legs and stared at the waters.

"After Ralden, more are sure to follow. I'm sure of it…" said Saria.

"Well what can we do? If there's nothing here that can save him, what hope do we have?" asked Link as he gazed into the water.

Saria had a deep thought expression as she looked at the water. "There is something that can be done. But the only one that can carry out this deed is you and you may not be willing to do it…"

Link was a bit hesitant when Saria didn't avert her gaze from the water, but he still said, "I'll decide that for myself. Tell me."

"You know as well as anyone about the three goddesses that created this land. They all set forth to do something in the creation of this world. However, they did not descend to the heavens forever. It is believed that they came back and now reside in certain places in Hyrule."

"So you're saying that I have to find one of them and ask them for help?"

"No, not exactly. They do not have mortal form per se. They are just believed to have spirits that inhibit certain parts of this land. One that is known to me is the Goddess Nayru at Hylian Lake. It is to the west of here and the water there is believed to be pure. Such of which would be able to relieve the body of harmful things. However, you're the only one that can go and get it. I'm not sure why, but you are immune to forest sicknesses. It will be a while for you to get anything.

"But I fear that the others after Ralden will fall victim to it, even me. For the interval that you are gone, I must stay and take care of them until; I too, succumb to it."

"Don't talk like that, Saria! I'll get it by all costs before I let you fall to it! Where exactly is this lake? I'll get it now!"

The fierce passion in his words caused Saria almost to believe him. "It cannot be done that simply. It will take a while before you can just go."

"How long?"

Saria braced herself. "…Three months…"

To her surprise, Link did not say anything. He simply asked, "Why so long?"

"You have never been outside the forest. You can't just leave and expect to make it there safely. It takes time. You must prepare and learn the land. You've heard the stories about monsters that appear in the night. That is not fiction that is real!"

"I can do it!" Link said, promisingly.

"Yes…just not now…"

And here he was now. Sitting under the tree in Hyrule field. He never imagined a journey would be as simple as walking for hours on end. After an hour, he got up and began to walk again. The only way he knew time was going by was by looking up toward the sun. It was always in a different spot.

By nightfall, he didn't even make a fire. He merely slept under a tree by moonlight. He had eaten the sack of nuts and fruits he had taken from and gathered along the way. It wasn't enough to satisfy his hunger, but it was enough to keep his growling stomach from keeping him awake. He saw vast stretches of field ahead of him, so he thought it best to ration his food.

Even in the morning, he saw owls flying to the hiding of trees. It was an odd sight, but being out in the world for the first time, everything was an odd sight. Either way, he didn't come across any monsters. But all that changed when night came…

The sun had just set and the moon had just come out. The moon was so white and bright, Link could still see in front of him perfectly. He heard chilling and hollow winds blow past him. It was eerie. It was like they were calling his name.

He heard a strange noise behind. Quickly he turned around, drawing his blade. It was a strange sight. He saw the earth being dug up…from below the surface! He wasn't as scared as a normal person, but it still made him a bit uncomfortable. Just then, a large skeleton of a large man's stature emerged. It had a wavy blade in one hand and a worn out circular shield in the other.

"Heh," said with a chuckle. "Finally some action."

Link was not completely unskilled in the art of swordplay. He knew how to fight, very well actually. The monster swung his blade across his side, he ducked. If he hadn't, it would've taken his head. Link came up to slash diagonally from its shoulder, but it was blocked. He whacked the skeleton with his shield on the skull and knocked it off balance. Then, without hesitation, he thrust it through the heart that still beat inside the ribs.

Instantly, the monster fell apart. The bones disappeared in a soft, cool blue flame. Only the weapon and rusted shield remained. Neither would've been useful to Link, so he decided to leave them behind.

It was there that he decided to sleep. In the open and with no fire for drawback of enemies. He was not surprised in the morning that the shield and sword were not there anymore. They must've been taken away to the otherworld along with that lost soldier's soul. Such a thing made Link smile.

It took two more days to reach the lake. Or at least, see a sign saying you were close. Along the way, Link began to feel discouraged. Thought seriously that Saria was just trying to get rid of them. But then he remembered that they were in trouble and that he had to pull through for them.

The soil on the path leading to the lake felt softer. It was then Link knew he was getting close. By the end of the day Link had saw the sign, he saw the large fence in the distance. He excited and anxious until when he got closer, he lost all hope.

The gate was tall and he could not climb it. He couldn't tunnel under it, that would take days and he had no clue how deep into the ground the gate went. There weren't large enough holes in between the steel that would be able to support him. Before Link could start to think about it too much, he heard a woman's scream in the distance.

He ran towards the sound, thinking that he would find a woman in danger. But when he approached the scene, it was far from what he thought. He saw a young woman, very close to his age, in a green skirt that wasn't very reasonably lengthened and a white shirt. It was very similar to his own, but hers was different…more…formfitting…

She blasted blue beams from her hands and sent the demon she was fighting, much more powerful and lager than the one Link had fought, back twenty feet. It did not move anymore. Link watched the whole thing from behind a tree. The woman turned to walk away but Link caught sight of the demon reassembling itself. It was quiet, but it still leapt at her back. She didn't even know.

Without hesitation, he jumped from behind the trees and ran after her. He drew his blade and came up behind the demon. It was holding a large battle ax and was about the strike her. Link jumped to its side and kicked out of the way of her. It was then that she turned around. She ducked.

Link swung his sword deep into the demon's heart. Again, like the demon before, it disappeared in a blue flame. "Carry on, lost soul," Link quietly said to the fallen armor.

"Who are you?" asked the young woman.

Link took a good look at this woman. She had long blonde hair, sapphire eyes and a face white as the moon. She had all of the womanly features Link didn't know much about. But from what he saw in the forest, she was gorgeous. "I'm Link. I'm from the Kokiri Forest."

"Hmm, the Kokiri Forest, eh?" she said. "East of here. That's where the Great Deku Tree guardian resides is it not?"

"Yes…but how would you know any of that?"

"I know much about this land. I did not spend long traveling it, but I did read much about it."

"I see…and why is a young woman of your…state, out all alone." Link grew a bit nervous. "Not that you can't take care of yourself, I saw how you handled that demon. But it almost attacked you."

"Oh yes, I must thank you for that. I would've been gone for. I am Pri-" Zelda stopped herself. "My name is Holly Blue."

"That's an interesting name." Link raised an eyebrow. "So, why are you out here?"

"I've never seen this land. I escaped from my home to see this place."

"But you're earrings bear the insignia of the Hylians. You're from around here are you not?"

"Yes, but I lived a very sheltered life. This is the first I'm seeing the world. But my time out here is limited. I just wanted to see the foremost parts of this land. Like the Lake that is near here."

"Well, what a coincidence. I was heading there too. But I think you're out of luck. There's a huge wall as you can plainly see, blocking the only way in."

"Not true," Zelda pointed to a ladder on the side. It was camouflaged so well that you wouldn't think to look there unless pointed out to you. "We can climb up there."

"Hmm…how did you know that was there?" Link asked, impressed.

"I am very educated about the things around here." She began to walk to the ladder and climbed up of the wall.

Link waited until she was over completely. She probably didn't realize how short her skirt was, but just because she didn't know, didn't mean he could look and get a good look out of it all. But once she was over and on the ledge of the stone, he climbed up after her.

They made their way over the ledge and climbed down the ladder on the other side. Upon landing on the ground, Link said, "You know, I'm really glad I met you. You've really helped me a lot."

"It was no problem. It was the least I could do after you saving my life. But I must ask: what brings a forest boy out here? I was almost certain that Kokiris couldn't leave the forest or they would die."

"Well you're right, but I'm not a Kokiri. I'm a Hylian. My living there was fate. I was there since I was very young and grew up there. And now, there is something bad happening. All of my caretakers are getting sick and dying. The only way to save them is by getting some water from the lake. They say it will help them."

"That's so noble of you. Please, let me help you!"

Link looked at her with confusion. "You just met me. Why would you jump to such a task?"

"You saved my life," she smiled. "I owe you my life. I don't need to go back home. Everyone is busy enough there and won't notice."

Link didn't really want to argue. A companion would help his company a lot. "Ok, you can come with me. I just need to fill my bottle with some water and get it back to my friends as fast as I can."

"No problem. I know this place very well. I can help you get through here."

And so, Zelda led him to the shore of the lake. The smell of wet lilies filled the air. Link wouldn't mind staying a while, but he knew what he had to do.

The lake was vast and the moon's reflection had to do. He went down to the shore and Zelda followed.

"Be careful, demons are more plentiful here than on the other side of the wall. They are lost soldiers that protect these waters from those that would abuse it. Its no wonder why there'd be more here than out there," she said.

"You sure are smart," Link said, taking the bottle out of his pocket. The glowing water filled the bottle when he submerged it. Suddenly, a hawk flew overhead and made an ear-shattering screech.

At that moment, a dozen monsters with bat wings emerged. They flew in all different directions in the air. "They're called Vampire Hawks!" Zelda said as Link drew out his sword.

"Well let's take them out with steel!" he said confidently.

"That won't do any good. Stabbing it in the heart won't do it alone. These aren't lost soldiers; they are beings that sold their souls so they couldn't die. You have to blind them with light!"

"Well the sun's not coming up for a good while, so what do we do for light?" Link asked, rattled and impatient.

"I know a light spell. It will destroy them if not immobilize them for a long time. But it takes a long time for it charge and I require complete stillness and meditation."

"Well get going! I'll cover you!"

Zelda sat on the ground and began to meditate. She muttered under her breath and had her hands cupped at her chest. One by one, the hawks came down and tried to attack her but Link slashed them away and they retreated back into the air just as another one came down.

Link had kept it up for ten minutes straight and even though it was not a long time, he was beginning to feel exhausted. Very exhausted. Then the hawks began to rethink their techniques. As one came in to attack, another came in from behind and grabbed him. It flew him up into the air with its talons. Link could feel some sort of venom injecting into his soldiers and she tried to struggle free. It flew far over the water and dropped him in the center.

He was so exhausted from battle that he couldn't even gather enough strength to swim and began to sink. The hawks retreated back to the sitting Zelda, who at that moment, stood and spread her arms out, releasing rays of light as if daytime. Instantly, all of the hawks were vaporized and disappeared bit by bit. She looked around when it became dark again. She waited for her eyes to adjust and didn't see him anywhere.

"Link!" she called. It didn't take her long to come to the conclusion that the demons had taken him somewhere in the lake, but she didn't have a clue where.

Link was so sore and tired that the only thing that could work well was his mind. He knew he was under water and sinking. He couldn't move his arms or legs anymore. "Those damn hawks must've numbed my whole body," Link thought to himself.

He said silently in his head, "I'm sorry, Saria…I didn't make it…I tried, but I guess it was not my fate…"

He would've cried if it weren't for the water already around him. Just then, he saw a bright white light from behind his eyelids. He opened them. There was a brilliant figure in front of him. A lady with long flowing blue hair and a triforce mark on her forehead was swimming up to him and smiling. She had blue tear tattoos on her cheek as well. She was wearing elegant garbs and was barefoot as she swam up to Link's body.

She grabbed his hands and Link suddenly felt better. He wasn't tired or weak anymore.

"Who are you?" he asked, not ever realizing that he could breathe again.

"You are the first mortal I've seen come by here with a pure heart," she spoke so softly.

"You're here to help me?" Link asked.

The woman just smiled at him and touched his face. Her hands were as soft as silk. So much so, Link shut out his other senses so he could feel them all the better. He felt his body being dragged through the water ever so gently.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Zelda over his body. Link coughed and sat upright. "Are you alright, Link?" Zelda asked very concerned.

It was already day and Link felt not the slightest fatigued. "Holly Blue, what happened to the demons?" Link asked, just as concerned about her as she was about him.

"I took care of them. I think one of them used his venom to poison you."

"A nice detail that would've helped me beforehand."

"I didn't think it was going to happen so suddenly."

"But what else happened. Didn't you notice I was gone?"

"Yes, and I came to the shore to look for you. Then you came ashore. And you were breathing fine, so I stayed here until you woke up."

Link thought back. "She carried me…The guardian goddess carried me…Nayru…" Link thought. He smiled at her kindness.

"We should head back now. I have what I need," Link said.

"Very good," said Zelda.

Link and Zelda headed back to the ladder and when over the gate and wall. When they landed on the ground, Link said, "It's a long walk. Are you prepared to make that journey?"

"Walk? Are you mad?" asked Zelda. She whistled so loudly, birds from nearby trees flew away. In the distance, a horse with the auburn hair and white mane came into view. "This is my horse, Epona. She's been in my family for years."

Immediately Link was drawn to it. She was so friendly towards him. Zelda mounted him first, and then Link. They rode off in the direction of the forest. Link had never had his arms around a woman like this before. But he pushed the thought aside and began to focus on why he was there in the first place.

As they rode off, Link thought, "Don't worry Saria…I'm coming…."


	2. Deception

The ride back was anything but quick and smooth. Although it was true that Epona made it safer and faster, there was still unsteadiness to Link's mind. He knew he wasn't gone long, and no one else had been-or at least didn't think could've been-victim to the illness. But now he had Zelda. She seemed wise beyond her years and maybe she would know.

At long last after riding for almost 3 days, the forest entrance came into view. Zelda stopped Epona at the tunnel that was lined with tree wood growing around it. "This is it," she said with certainty rather than questionably.

"How would you know what such a place looks like?" Asked Link.

"You forget: I know much more than you think." She dismounted the horse. Her short green skirt flowed back down around her hips when she landed on the ground. At any other time, Link would've been hypnotized but he had other things on his mind.

Link clutched the bottle of the water in his hands. "We have no time to waste," he said as he hurried inside. He raced through the tunnel and across the bridge and Zelda kept up behind him in a steady pace.

Upon entering the forest, Link immediately knew something was wrong. He sensed something was wrong. It was so quiet.

"Something doesn't feel right," said Zelda, as if reading his mind. "I've known this place to be quite peaceful and tranquil. But it seems so eerie and gloomy. Is it always like this?"

"No, I feel it too," he said. He went to Ralden's house. He was the one that needed him most. His house was just like any others. It was a shop but had a small room in the back. The walls, both inside and out, were lined with vines that looked brilliant when they bloomed; some even in the house where the light reached in.

They both found him in his bed. His face was red and he had a wet cloth on his forehead. He was sweating, but he was still alive, and that was good enough to ease Link's mind.

"Oh Link, you've returned. Saria told me you would…" said Ralden weakly but happily. He turned his head to Zelda. "Who is this?"

"Ralden, this is Holly Blue. I met her while I was out on my mission. She came back with me to help me," Link explained. He pulled the jar of water from his tunic. "Drink this," he said, lifting Ralden's head up so he could drink it.

"Wow, its like nothing in your mouth," Ralden said in approval.

"How is everyone else?" asked Link uneasily.

Ralden hesitated. "Well, I suspect more have fallen ill. Saria's visits have become less frequent in days of late. She's probably been tending to the others."

"We should go find her and see if she needs any help," said Zelda with concern.

Link nodded. He made sure Ralden was alright then left. The first stop was Saria's house. It was still the way Link had remembered it, but it didn't feel lived in. He assumed Saria didn't spend too much time in there lately.

"What a lovely house," said Zelda. "I never thought the houses here would be one with the forest."

"Glad you approve, but we must find Saria," said Link, almost hating the fact he couldn't show her around. When they went outside, he saw her running from the "trouble brothers'" house to another. Link and Zelda followed her in. They were at Mila's house. Link didn't really think she would fall ill, she always seemed so strong, but he knew everyone had to get sick at some point.

They entered. The room was lit with a lantern. The room was small, but it had a shelf a few feet from the floor that reached all around the room and ladder leading up to it. The bottom had chairs and a table and place the make food. The second floor had her bed and nightstand. She even had a little vanity mirror and table with brushes and elegant face-coverings of many sorts. She always loved to look her best.

They saw Saria tending to Mila in her bed. She, too, had a cloth on her forehead. Saria looked down and saw Link and a strange blonde woman standing next to him.

"Link you've returned!" Saria cried. Although the mask hid her mouth, Link knew she was smiling. "Are you alright?" she asked as she flew down the ladder, across the floor and right into his arms.

"I'm fine," said Link. "What I'm worried about is everyone else."

"They're holding out, but I don't know how long it'll be if they don't get the water that will heal them," said Saria.

"I have it right here," Link handed her the jar. "Give it to everyone, now."

"Right! I'll be back, wait for me at my house. I'll want to talk to you."

Link and Zelda went back to Saria's house. Her house was ordinary compared to the others but it just had such a love about it. Zelda sat on a wooden couch while Link stood. There was a silence between them. "It was so nice of you to show me your home," Zelda said, breaking the silence.

"Yes it is thank you. I do not know how to live anywhere else," said Link. "But when my friends need me, I will do anything. You know, one of these days I'd like to see where you live…"

Zelda felt her heart beat fast. She couldn't really tell him who she really was. She deceived him. Link was the first friend she had outside the castle. In fact, he was the only friend she had. Besides Eugeal, she was usually with the company of books. And now the friendship was built on a lie. Either way, she said, "Yes, you shall one day."

Saria returned at that moment. She was still wearing the mask. "It's not safe to take in the air unless I know the fever has passed for sure," said Saria. "And who is this?" Saria asked, turning her gaze to Zelda.

"Saria, this is Holly Blue. I met her on my way to Lake Hylia," said Link.

"Holly Blue?" Saria looked at Zelda with a puzzled look. Zelda didn't show it, but her mind was racing. Did she know who she really was? Was she going to expose her? The silent moment lasted forever to Zelda until Saria said, "That's an interesting name. Does it have any significance?"  
"Uhh…No…" Zelda said relieved.

"I can think of one," said Link. "She's as pretty as a holly and blue pertains to her gorgeous eyes."

Zelda blushed. That had been the nicest thing anyone had ever told her. She smiled. "Thank you," said Zelda, almost embarrassed.

"There is much to tell," said Saria urgently. "I don't know if that lake water will work or not. Yes, it had tendencies of healing, but I don't know for sure if it will work. Most likely it will, but that's not what I'm worried about."

"What else is there to worry about if the water really helps?" asked Link.

"You see, the birds often fly from north to south at the beginning of the year, and the other way back in the middle. They have already flown south and have been making their way up here in small numbers. Soon there will be hundreds a day."

"What does that mean?" asked Link.

"Well, some of them have landed on the forest grounds and undoubtedly caught the disease and are now carrying it across the lands. If it flies further up north…"

"…It will eventually reach the castle!" Zelda said, finishing Saria.

"Precisely. If it did this much here, it will devastate the people that live in the castle."

"What can we do?" asked Link.

"We have to warn the citizens. Advise them to wear masks or cloths around their mouths and not to breathe in the air outside without it. We have to do something."

"What do you mean we?" asked Link.

"He's right, Kokiri can't leave the forest or they'll die," said Zelda.

"She's right. I'm the only one from here that can go."

"I can help him too. I know where the castle is."

Saria looked at both of them. They both seemed quite capable. "Very well. I'll keep things in check here. You two make haste. Illnesses travel quickly and this is just a drop of an oncoming flood."

Her words were frightening to Zelda. If she was right, her people would fall to this fever like the people of the forest. They had to get there at all costs. Zelda stood up. "Well what're we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Be careful you two. Holly Blue, I trust you even though I just met you. It seems like we've known eachother before," Saria said. Her green eyes telling Zelda of her trust.

Zelda didn't know what to say. So she just left with a slight nod. Link followed her out. "You know where the castle is?" Link said.

"Why yes," said Zelda. "I often studied maps as a child. Even of places across the sea and sky. Did you know there is a rumored kingdom in the sky?" asked Zelda as they were walking toward the exit of the forest.

"No I did not. But it seems like a place I would like to explore."

When they left the woods, it was already night. Epona was still waiting for both of them. The sky was painted with stars and a bright full moon. There were no clouds to be seen and if you were quiet enough, you could hear a voice singing.

"It's a beautiful night. I believe we should walk a bit and enjoy it," said Zelda.

Link didn't object. He liked the idea because he thought the night was beautiful too. He held Epona's reins and walked on her right side and Zelda on her left.

"You know," Link said as they walked, "I don't feel comfortable about this whole life debt thing. It was no big deal really."

"Yes, but it is my honor," said Zelda. "You saved my life and now I must stay by you until I save yours." She knew that wouldn't happen once they arrived at the castle, but at least she could pretend. If she were anyone else she would keep that promise.

"But still…" Link said unapprovingly.

"Tell you what, why don't you keep this horse?"

Link was shocked. "You're giving her to me? You mean it?"

Zelda nodded. "Her life is yours now. Besides, she seems to like you a lot and she's always in the stable anyway."

Link had never owned a horse before but he had always dreamed of it. Now he had one and he was overjoyed. "Thank you kindly," said Link with a smile.

There was a bit of silence for a moment, the Zelda asked, "Link, if that illness is going towards the castle, won't that mean we will surely be ill as well?"

"That's a very question, Holly Blue," said Link in thought. "I suppose so. But we haven't gotten light-headed or anything yet, so maybe we'll be alright."

"I hope so…" There was another silence. "Lets get back on your horse and ride the rest of the way, we've enjoyed the night long enough."

Link thought back. Saria said that although they were immune, it didn't mean they wouldn't feel the effects eventually. Link pushed the thought aside and decided that he must make his way toward that castle.

The woman with long jet black hair that formed a train of locks far behind her on the ground sat on the throne. She was surrounded by black flames and had a long scepter in her hands. The jewel on the top was blood red and stained with it as well. Her long black nails nervously tapped the arms of her brilliant throne.

A young but dignified man knelt before her. "You called, Madam," he said in a respectful voice.

"Young Steel, have you started the process on those Hylians yet?" asked the woman.

"Yes, Sovereign. They will soon be weak enough to merely pluck their spirit crystals with ease," said Steel.

"Perfect. Soon it will spread across that entire land and there will be no interference. Soon I will have enough spirit crystals and be unstoppable," said the Sovereign. She gazed deeply into the orb. "You may leave, Steel." Steel turned to leave after another bow, but before he disappeared, the Sovereign called out to him, "Wait, Steel!"

Steel turned around. "Yes my lord?" he said as he knelt once more.

"Understand this: Failure is not an option…"

And with that, Steel turned to leave, no other words spoken.

Outside of the throne room, Steel let out the tense breath he unknowingly held. "How'd it go, Steel?" asked a man cloaked in black.

"None of your business, Raven," said Steel. The young man it black slumped back in his chair. He was younger than Steel. Much younger. He and two others were around a small table discussing a strategy, or bragging about their latest pillaging and use of women in the previous kingdom; all except for Raven. "As long as we serve our Sovereign, there will be no problems. I will give phase one a few more hours, and then I will strike with my army."

"It's not fair," Raven folded his arms. "Why can't I go?"

"You're far too young, brother," said Steel. "I know none of us are on good terms with eachother, but we must look out for one another with respect." Steel was right. They were all brothers competing to be the best. Steel had been the higher-up of them all, so he had been the one to see the most action.

Raven scoffed. "Fine. But you better bring back as much spirit crystals as you can."

Steel admired Raven the most out of his three brothers. Steel was the oldest, Ash and Sparks were twins, and Raven was the youngest. Perhaps it was the fact that he was his full-blood brother rather than half like the others. He always protected him because of their large age difference. Sure, Steel was young himself, but Raven was merely a teenager. He didn't want to make him upset, but he wanted to protect him in any way that he could, and that included preventing him from seeing as much violence as possible.

The castle was dark and black. The sky around it was a deep violet with black clouds around encircling it. Steel was in his deep blue tunic and best boots. His boots allowed him to levitate above his small but powerful army and command them as he pleased. In coverings from head to toe of all black, except for his pale face, he braced himself through the opening that led to the light world.

Link and Zelda met up at the castle drawbridge. i Good /i Zelda thought. i They haven't noticed I was gone yet… /i At that moment, Zelda suddenly felt the world spin and nearly fell over. She steadied herself on Epona.

"Are you ok?" Link came over to help steady her more.

"Yes, I'm fine now," said Zelda, placing a hand on her forehead. "It's probably from not eating for so long."

Link put a hand over his stomach. He was hungry too. Maybe they could both find something inside. When the crossed the opened drawbridge, they entered the market. As Zelda noticed before, there were people in tents and sitting on the ground. They were dirty and skinny as if they haven't eaten in weeks.

Zelda noticed people looking at her and whispering to people beside them. It didn't take long for her to figure out that they knew who she was. She had made it this far without revealing who she was. She wanted to wait at least until they made it to the castle.

Zelda grabbed Link's arm and ran through the castle market. She stumbled over a few people in the middle of the path, but quickly made it past them. Once they were on the path that led to the castle, she was relieved to see no one there. Zelda and Link caught the small breath they had lost.

"What was that all about?" asked Link when his normal breathing paced returned. "I wanted to see the market."

"Link, you trust me, don't you?" She asked slowly.

"Of course, Holly Blue. You've been hugely helpful to me," said Link.

"But what if I were to tell you-"

"Zelda! Princess Zelda!" a voice in the distance cut her off. There came running Eugeal and two other soldiers. These guards, other than the ones Zelda had seen a few nights before, were very skilled, for their armor was white instead of the traditional blue.

"Eugeal? What are you doing here?" Zelda asked, a bit shaken.

"Come, you must get inside! You're father is worried sick about you. He just found out about your disappearance a few minutes ago!" Eugeal grabbed Zelda's hand and ran up the path past the gate. Link followed.

Once inside the large foyer of the castle, Link took sight of the brilliant red drapes and robes about the entire place. The walls had large depictions in paintings of all sorts of things. One was the insignia of the Hylians in the hands of a red phoenix. One was of a green cloaked boy pulling a sword from a pedestal. Link took note of that and admired the sword in the picture. It was certainly better than the one he had and wished that he could have it.

When Zelda was in the castle, guards bowed and knelt before her. Eugeal did so as well when she was properly in the castle. The two guards were standing at both sides of her. "Princess Zelda, where have you been?" she asked.

"Princess?" Link asked, puzzled. "Madam, I think you're mistaken. This is Holly Blue."

One of the guards raised his sword to Link's throat. "You will address Her Serene Highness as Princess Zelda in the correct manner, young man," he said in a menacing tone.

Link showed no signs of fear. He just stood there dignified. Zelda pushed the guard's sword down from Link's neck. "Stop it! He is to be treated as an honored guest!" Zelda snapped.

"No," Link said. He bowed slowly to Zelda and said in a deep and somewhat angered tone. "Your Highness…"

"What is this?" Eugeal asked. "Did he kidnap you and brainwash you into saying such things?"

"Certainly not! He is my friend and I have important news to bring to the king!"

With that, the guards turned and left to their posts and Eugeal examined Link. "How do we know he's not a spy?"

Zelda already knew Link was mad at her deception. She tried to make him look as harmless as possible. "He isn't. Trust me, Eugeal."

"We have to disarm him if he is to see the king."

"No," Link finally spoke. He didn't look any happier. "If I am to bring important news to the king, he must know that I am not completely helpless."

Eugeal scowled at Link, but saw reasoning in his words. The king would not take heed to the words of a mere forest boy. As long as he possessed the qualities of a knight, he would pay attention.

"Very well," Eugeal said. "Come, he will not like to be kept waiting." Eugeal turned and led them to the throne room. Zelda and an angry Link followed.

Zelda felt like killing her father. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in, young lady?" Her father bellowed. "You could've been kidnapped, killed, or even raped!"

"Father, listen to me! There's no time for any of that, I have to tell you something!" Zelda said, trying to reason.

After a few deep, calming breaths, the king finally asked, "What is it?"

"There's something on its way here. It's some sort of sickness that seems to be on the brink of wiping out the people of the Kokiri Forest. Its disease is sure to find its way up here in a matter of time if we don't do something about it!"

Link stepped in, "Please, sir. Those people are my family. We must find a way to save them if the water of Lake Hylia doesn't work," said Link.

"And who might you be?" asked the king.

"Father, this is Link. I met him while I was on my outing. He saved my life so I stayed at his side to help him," said Zelda.

The king studied Link. He didn't seem disgusted, but he didn't seem to like him much either. "This young man saved you life?" he asked.

"Yes…" said Zelda.

"Well…I suppose it wouldn't be too hard to return the favor by helping him out in any way that we can. But you must understand that our resources are limited in recent times."

"What do you mean?"

"My dearest daughter…there's something I've been keeping from you. For the past two years now…Hyrule…has been at war…"

Zelda felt the blood drain from her face. "What do you mean? With whom?"

"We're not sure exactly. Refugees from neighboring lands have come to seek shelter here. No one really knows who or what these things are, but they're darkening the land and bringing death to all in its path."

"How do you no know who they are?"

"They disappear, leaving only bleakness behind them, without a trace…no word has been heard about their origin and their reason."

Zelda's eyes burned with fury. "How could you keep such a thing from me?" Zelda yelled. "This is my land as much as yours! How can anyone expect me to rule if you don't tell me anything that is the truth!"

Link snorted. Zelda turned her head and saw Link with folded arms and narrowed eyes watching her. Suddenly, she felt guilty that she had lied to Link and not trusted him.

"Please try to understand, Zelda that we didn't think the war would go on for that long. We thought that it would be done with and no one would be worried. Especially you. We just wanted to protect you from the dangers of what was happening on the outside."

Zelda couldn't believe her ears. They were speaking to her as if she were a child! "So you deceive me for two years without so much as a warning or threat of war this whole time?"

"I'm sorry, my daughter, but yes. That is the truth."

Zelda's fists were clenched at her sides and her face burned with anger.

"If I may…" asked Link with no intention of easing the tension but rather trying to ask his own questions.

"You may speak," said the king.

"I have given my people a portion of a bottle of Lake Hylia's water that is said to purify any sickness. Do you think it will work on my people?"

The king stroked his white beard. "Perhaps…but the effects are only temporary. Unless this plague is eliminated, it will always return. If you don't know the cause of it, it will most surely return and be just as bad as before."

Link's heart sank. After all that work his friends were still at great risk. The king examined Zelda.

"What are those ridiculous clothes you're wearing, anyway?" the king asked.

Zelda looked down. Her wrists went past the skirt's short length. "What does it matter? All it does is help me get around easier…" Zelda said.

The king coughed a sickening cough. "Forgive me; I've been feeling weak in days of late…"

Link said. "It seems the disease has already made its way up here…" said Link.

Zelda looked back at Link.

"It's been a long day," said the king. "Eugeal!"

Eugeal came over and bowed. "Your Majesty?"

"Take our guest to our finest chamber and see to it that his to come to dinner with us."

Eugeal came over and took Link's arm. "Come, I shall show you to your quarters."

Zelda started to follow, but her father stopped her. "Just a minute, Zelda."

Zelda stopped and turned around. "What is it?" she asked.

"You're not going to dinner or anywhere else dressed like that. Get into your usual garbs and see to it that I never see you in that again. You look like a harlot."

Zelda frowned. But she obeyed and went to her room.

Link's temporary quarters were beyond anything he could imagine. It was as big as Saria's entire house! The bed wouldn't even be able to fit in his house in all its entirety. There was a huge wardrobe that housed many of clothes, but nothing that would've fit Link. A white desk with paper and a feather quill on top was sitting in the center. There were hangings similar to the ones Link saw in the front of the castle on the walls. There was a balcony and large windows all around.

"I hope this is to your liking," said Eugeal.

Link could barely speak. He wasn't used to seeing such a sight for someone to live. "It's wonderful," said Link.

Eugeal walked over and sat on the bed's green blanket. "I must thank you kindly for saving the princess," she said softly. "She does mean everything to me."

"It was my pleasure. These accommodations are more of a thanks than anything."

Eugeal smiled. "I'll come back in a while to get you for dinner."

It wasn't until Eugeal left that Link realized how tired he really was. He hadn't slept for two days so he plopped down on the bed and rested.

Zelda almost hated having to change out of her clothes. For some reason she wanted Link to see that she didn't want to hide her body. But who was she kidding? She had to wear her usual pink dress that made her feel caged. Just for kicks, she kept her skirt and white shirt on under her dress. The long white sleeves under the short sleeves of the dresses top made it look nicer.

She made her way into Link's room. She softly knocked on the door. There was no answer. She tired again. Silence. Impatient, she opened the door and looked around. She saw that he was sleeping. She walked over to him. He looked so cute and peaceful, like the way she had seen him that night at the lake.

She must've made a noise because she saw Link's eyes slowly open. "…Am I late…?" Link said groggily.

"No, I just wanted to apologize for the lying to you. I had no excuse," said Zelda.

"No, there's nothing to apologize for. You merely wanted to protect your identity from everyone. There's nothing wrong with being cautious."

Zelda smiled. "Thank you. But now that you mention it, it is drawing close to dinner. Let's go."

Link got up and looked up and down Zelda's dress. Then he looked at his own. "Umm…Holly-I mean Zelda-Don't you think I'm a little underdressed?"

Zelda looked back at Link. She didn't want him to dress the way she everyone else did. "No, you are a guest here. You should wear what you are comfortable in."

"I suppose, but I don't think I'll be very comfortable when people stare at my bold choice of clothes compared to theirs."

Zelda shook her head. "No, you don't need to, I promise. We're merely going to eat and nothing more. Then we will go to work and help out your friends."

With that, Link followed her out to the dining hall.

The dining hall, like Link's room, took his breath away. Red robes hung from the ceiling. In the center, the Hylian Phoenix and the triforce in its wings was brilliantly painted in gold.

Zelda guided Link to a chair next to her. The seats were also very nice. They were cushioned with red velvet pillows. Link could get used to this treatment.

The king sat at the head of the table. All rose when he entered, except Link because he didn't know, but when he saw everyone else, he bolted up too. But as soon as he was upright, everyone was sitting down again, so he followed them, always two seconds late.

Soon, plate upon plate of food was being brought out for everyone to feast on. Link liked the taste of fish the most. It was bigger than Saria back at home.

Link kept his manners under control as he ate as did everyone else. Despite his hunger, he kept his chewing slow and paced.

"I must thank you all for this kind hospitality," said Link.

"It's the least we can do for saving my life," said Zelda

"Speaking of which, Zelda," said the King, "how was your outing?"

Zelda stopped the fork to her mouth midway. "It was fine," said Zelda, irritated.

"I hope you understand it will be long before I can let out in danger again. Granted it was wrong of me to keep this a secret from you, that's no excuse for what you did."

Zelda dropped her fork on her plate. "I don't care." She faced her father. "I'm glad I went. If I didn't, I wouldn't have met Link. He has a home and his friends there are in danger…they're part of our kingdom too. They need to be helped!"

Link remained silent. He didn't want to interfere with the quarrel. Neither did anyone else. Zelda loved her father very much, but she couldn't stand his arrogance. "I understand that you want to help people," her father began. "But-"

Suddenly, a guard burst through the door. "Your Majesty!" he cried as he kneeled. "The refugees…they're all getting sick. Some report near deaths!"

Zelda covered her mouth in horror. "This can't be! How can it be so quickly-" the room shook. It felt as if an earthquake was shaking the entire castle.

"What's going on?" asked Eugeal, who was in the room with them.

Link and Zelda ran into the hallway as guards took the king away to safety. There was a huge army of demons in black rags attacking everyone. They had three horns sticking out of their heads and fangs out of their mouths that dripped blood. Blood ran through the red carpet as Zelda stood there, shocked. Link grabbed her arm and ran to a different part of the castle. Eugeal followed behind them.

It seemed that every room was being ambushed by those demons. Zelda saw an open window, actually a broken window, and moved to that direction. Zelda and Eugeal leapt out the window and found themselves in the courtyard. Link was not to be found.

"Where's Link?" Zelda asked in panic.

"Stay here," said Eugeal. "I'll go find him. If you see them coming after you, run into the forest. You know where it is, I'll catch up!"

Zelda nodded as Eugeal turned around and went back inside.

Link had separated from them both and found himself back at the castle foyer. There was a pale man in a cloak floating above the army. "There! You're the one causing all of this!" said Link, pointing up to the man whose arms were folded.

"Hmm…" the man scoffed. "What have we here? A distraction?" The man threw up his arms and put them out. "Oh well…" he said with his eyes closed in an innocent fashion. "I'll deal with you and take your spirit crystal along with it. You should be weak enough by now!" The man drew his arm back. There was a bright yellow light forming from his hand.

Link grabbed the hilt of his sword and took it out of it's sheathe. He was ready to fight.

"Don't think that useless steel will do a thing against me!" He released the beam but Link easily dodged it. But at a price. He heard a grunt as if someone had just been stabbed in the stomach. He turned and saw Eugeal. She was somewhat floating as something had been taken out of her. It was a brilliant shining orange-gold crystal that glowed. She fell to the floor.

"What is that?" Link said in awe.

"That is a spirit crystal. It is found deep inside one's heart that keeps them connected to this world." The crystal-like object floated into his hand. "I have collected many of them from those that thought they could escape me outside. And now I will be taking yours. Surely yours shines brightly…" He drew up his arm again. Link looked above the levitating man. There was a chandelier above him. He found the rope that connected it to the ceiling tied to a hook for just that purpose. Knowing he wouldn't have enough time to run over and slash it, he threw his sword at the rope. Sure enough, it cut straight through and the chandelier fell atop the man's head.

He fell many feet to the floor. His head and face were a bit bloody from the blow, but it was nothing serious. Link looked behind him. The crystal had floated back into Eugeal. Her body had turned slightly transparent but now she became solid again. He picked her up and made his way for the door.

The demons didn't seem to pay attention to him anyway. They were all too concerned with their leader's injury. Link bolted out the door after Zelda.

As soon as Link left, a portal seemed to rip through the very air. It was large and lined with blue as Raven steeped out. "Steel!" he said as he knelt beside his brother and held him in his arms. Steel didn't move. "Who did this to you…?"

Raven managed to drag his brother with his arms under Steel's arms. He moved through the portal and disappeared.

Zelda raced through the forest as soon as she heard them coming closer. Zelda's long dress caught on a low lying branch and tore a huge hole in it. Frustrated, she ripped it off and left it there behind them. They ran until there was no breath left in her. At a small clearing, Zelda sat down while she looked behind a tree to see if anyone was coming.

Link soon came running with Eugeal in his arms. He spotted Zelda in the clearing and laid Eugeal down next him. Before Zelda could ask what happened, Eugeal coughed and opened her eyes.

Eugeal turned to face them both. "You both must leave here!" she choked out.

"Leave?" Link and Zelda asked in unison.

"Yes…I saw the number of demons out there, we don't have a chance. Those demons will overrun the castle in a matter of hours and then realize you're gone."

"How do you know they're after me?" asked Zelda.

"I don't. But you are in great danger if you stay here…"

"Where would we go?" asked Link.

"East. There, you must climb the mountains and reach the other side," said Eugeal. She reached in her long sleeves and pulled off a silver bracelet. "Here," she handed it to Link. "Give this to the one named Mimet. She is my sister and she will help her if you can prove you know me. She will guide you to the other side; there you must journey onward until you find help. I don't know what we are dealing with here, but it sure is bigger than anything this kingdom has ever encountered…"

"What about daddy?" asked Zelda.

Eugeal was silent. "I don't know what happened to him…but you must expect the worst."

Zelda was silent, but made it obvious that she was holding back tears.

"Please make it safely to the west safely!"

"I'll protect her," said Link with newfound strength.

"I have my powers as well," said Zelda.

"That won't help you for long," said Eugeal. They all heard the noise of a losing battle drawing nearer. "You power is connected and derived from the center of all spiritual energy in Hyrule. That is the Temple of Time located near this place. However, once you distance yourself away from it, the power will eventually wane and die."

"So I won't be able to use my powers after I leave Hyrule?"

"Correct. However, you if you are able to find another source and connect with it, you will be able use them once again. Other things that you've learned from your books will remain, but will do little to help you against real enemies on the outside."

The sound of battle came closer. "They're coming closer" said Eugeal. "You two make a run for it, and don't look back, no matter what…"

"What will happen to you?" asked Zelda, letting her tears spill freely.

Eugeal looked up at the sky, smiling. "Don't worry about me…it's for the princess…" she said. "Its ok, just live on for me and Hyrule…"

Zelda understood. She didn't want to make her sacrifice in vain. "Goodbye Eugeal…" Zelda said as she clutched her hand.

"Goodbye Princess," said Eugeal. "I'll find a way to save myself and we shall meet again one day…now go!"

With that, Link and Zelda turned and fled. They made their way around the forest and managed to get to the side of the castle. The crossed the river and were completely outside of the castle.

Zelda whistled and Epona came running from the distance. "She said make our way East," said Zelda. Already she could see the mountains in the distance.

"Will she be ok by herself?" asked Link. "I shouldn't have left her."

"Don't worry about her. She is strong and will not meet her end to such despicable creatures!"

She mounted Epona first and Link on behind her. As they rode far from the castle, all reality crashed on Zelda. In an instant, she lost her home, her family, and everything that she ever knew.

Link sensed this and said, "We will stop them. I won't let them take away your home as they did mine." Link prayed that his friends would be ok for the time he would be gone. He knew there was a long journey ahead of him…for both of them…


	3. Escape

When Zelda awoke, her eyes were still closed. She had half expected to wake up in her own bed with the lace curtains swaying in the breeze of her open window. She half expected Eugeal to come in and say "Good morning, Princess". She had fully expected to open her eyes and see the beautifully painted ceiling of gold and white.

But no, that was not to be.

She opened her eyes and saw the sky. The clouds parting at the sun's powerful rays.

It had been dawn when Link and Zelda made it to the edge of the mountains. Zelda had gradually felt her power fading. Sure, it was still powerful and could take down a demon, but she was really starting to feel it leaving her.

Zelda sat up. She realized that Link's tunic was under her head. It had been there when she lay down last night. Link must've given it to her while she was asleep. She had dreamed of home that night. She wondered if Eugeal got away, if her father was safe, and if everyone in the market made it to safety. But that useless to think. She knew that they had been taken. She looked around for Link.

Link was not near their camping ground. They had only slept a few hours so it was still rather early.

Suddenly, she saw Link coming in from the distance. He only had on his white underclothes that complimented his physique. Zelda stood.

"You're up, that's good," said Link.

Zelda handed him back his tunic. "Thank you for loaning me your tunic," said Zelda, managing a smile.

Link took it and put in on over his head. "Its no problem, I sleep better without it anyway. Zelda blushed. She went back to where Epona was resting. Link wasn't in a very pleasing mood either. He wondered if Saria and everyone at his home were alright. He suspected as much since he sent away that evil demon leader. But there was still a doubt in him.

Zelda turned to face him. "Where did you go?" she asked.

"I went ahead a little bit to see how far we were," explained Link. "It's not that far at all. We should be able to make it there by midday."

Zelda was nervous at how they were going to treat them. Eugeal had told her that the mountain inhabitants, the Gerudo, hated the Hylians. She wondered how they would agree to help them.

"Are you ready to leave," asked Link.

Zelda nodded faintly. The devastation had still had its hold on her. Link helped her up on Epona and got on behind her. They rode off toward the mountains and Zelda was still deep I thought despite the rising temperature they felt as they came closer to the mountains.

Link had worried too, but he put it aside. He knew in his heart that his friends would be okay, and is primary focus right now was to protect Zelda. Link's stomach growled and he looked around for things they could eat. He was sure that Zelda was hungry too.

As they rode past a small bundle of trees, Link plucked an apple off one of them. Zelda didn't seem to notice until Link brought his arm around her and handed it to her. "Apple, my Princess?" asked Link in a humorous tone.

The thought made Zelda smile as she took it from his hands. "Thank you, young sir," she said, trying to play the banter Link did. She took a bite and it was the best tasting thing she ever had since she hadn't eaten for so long.

Link plucked another one from another tree and ate it too. Such a small thing was hardly enough to keep him up and moving, but it would have to do until they reached a place where they could find real food.

It wasn't long until they reached the rock edge leading up to the mountains. Both dismounted Epona and walked with her reins in their hands. It wasn't that long of a walk until they reached a bridge. It crossed over a large winding canyon with a flowing river on the bottom.

"That leads to Lake Hylia," said Zelda.

Link looked down at the looming river. "Wouldn't want to fall down there," said Link jokingly. The bridge was sturdy enough to hold Link, Zelda, and even Epona all at once. There was a guard at the gate in the front. She had her arms folded at the visitors. She wore white pants with green lacing at the cuffs and a small piece of material that only covered her breasts and not her stomach. Looking at this woman's face, Zelda didn't think a woman of her age should wear such a thing.

She scoffed at the approaching visitors. "Let me do the talking," said Zelda. "I'm a woman, one of their own, they'll understand me."

She walked up to talk to speak to the guard, but Link put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. He brought his mouth to her ear to whisper to her. "No," Link said. "Eugeal told me what to do, I'll handle this."

Link approached her instead, but Zelda followed behind him anyway. "What brings i you people /i here?" she asked, disgusted.

Link was not intimidated and stood his ground. "I need to speak to Mimet."

"Why do you need to speak to her, you-"

Zelda interrupted. "We need to get inside, we have to cross the mountains and this is the only path leading up to them."

"I'm sorry, I believe the young man and I were talking," the guard said rudely. Then she changed her tone when she spoke to Link. "My name is Zaire."

"It doesn't matter, we just need to get through, and we don't want any trouble."

The guard pushed Zelda aside. "You say you wanted to speak to Mimet?"

Link pulled out the bracelet Eugeal had given him. "Yes, here is proof," said Link.

"I've never seen that before," said Zaire. "However, I'll let you pass this once…" she looked over at Link with lustful eyes. "But only because you're little friend here is so cute."

Zelda clenched her fists, but before she could save anything, Zaire clapped her hands and the gate opened. Link led Epona in and Zelda was behind them both. She saw Zaire's hand touch Link's bottom. It made Link jump and cringe. Zelda shot a furious look at her. But Zaire merely looked away and smirked.

Steel was kneeling in front of the Sovereign of Silence. He was an inch away from begging. "Please, forgive me Sovereign, I didn't think there would be an interference," said Steel, keeping his voice under control.

"You did hear me clearly, didn't you, Steel?" said the Sovereign. "Failure was not an option!" Her voice was cold.

"Please, Sovereign, I've done my best…"

The Sovereign thought for a moment. She looked down at Steel. His "control" wasn't fooling her. She took pity. "Hmm…you have been loyal and faithful to me…I'll give you another chance. Do not fail me this time. Now leave!" she said with a flick of her hand.

Steel turned and left. When the door closed behind him, he fled as far away as he could from it. Outside of the throne room, Steel saw Raven sitting in his chair with a book in his hands. Steel came to sit beside him.

Raven turned his body away as he sat down. Steel had gotten angry at him for coming to his "rescue" at Hyrule Castle. "I'm sorry, Raven," said Steel in a calming manner. "You knew I didn't want you going to any battle."

Raven's arms were folded. "I was just trying to help," said Raven. He sounded like a little child that didn't get his way. "I'm going to be doing this soon. I might as well learn."

Steel let out a sigh. He was already nerved by his sovereign and the fact that some man in a green tunic was able to stop him by the simplest means. He patted Raven on the shoulder and left. He walked right past Ash and Sparks who were, as always, objectifying the thought of women. Steel may have been stealing the lives of people, but the things they had done to women even sickened him.

"So I heard you failed your little task," said Ash. He was in his dark green and black tunic. He had earrings going all the way up his left ear. Sparks, beside him, was in his red and black tunic, his earrings going all the up his right ear.

"A winning streak never lasts…" said Sparks.

Steel shot them both a look that would turn the strongest men into a little scared child. Again, he played the confrontation with the Sovereign in his mind. As of late, she was becoming less and less forgiving of anything. Sure, she never really showed mercy, but her accounts of offense were a lot more severe. Steel thought she would take heed to Sparks and Ash's behavior to women, being one herself. But she didn't.

Steel's deep gray eyes were unsettled. He had to find a way to make it up to the Sovereign. He thought that attacking large kingdoms had tired him out, so he decided to set his sights lower. He had remembered hearing that the best people were in places they couldn't be found. He set his sights to this fountain room.

The fountain room, a place that only few knew about in his dark kingdom, was large for a place that was hard to be found; even though it was in the palace. It was hidden deep in its interior and the only thing in there was long curtains surrounding a fountain. It was made of crystal and silver. Fog came out of the top.

As Steel waved his hand over the top, the fog disappeared and Steel took out a small blade in his hand. The one Raven had worked so hard to give him as a gift so he could remember him while he was out in battle. He slit his hand. It began to bleed but he ignored the pain.

He let his blood drip in the fountain and its clear water turned black. It was then that he could see, instead of his reflection, a small village that would offer very excellent spirit crystals. He took a small pouch of black powder and threw it in the reflection. The plague had begun. He found where it was, laced up his boots once again, and then took off, but he first wanted to make a quick stop…

The Gerudo Valley, a place carved in the mountain itself, was very hot indeed. Zelda was thankful her pink dress had ripped and that her other outfit was a lot more suitable for the heat.

Link, on the other hand, was sweating like no other. "I can't stand this heat!" said Link, opening his collar a little.

"I can't either," said Zelda. "But we have to find Mimet. What exactly did Eugeal tell you?"

"She said show her the bracelet and see if she will help us through the desert, across the mountains."

"Well, I don't think it help much now. No one wants us here…"

Link looked around. It seemed to be a heavily guarded fortress. Link and Zelda, unknowingly, went up to the fortress and going freely, until they were spotted…

"Stop where you are!" came a shout from their left.

Link, Zelda, and Epona all turned their heads to the direction of the sound. There were three purple clad women with spears and purple scarves over their mouths surrounding them.

"Make a move and you're going down!" shouted one of them. Zelda and Link put their hands in the air. The next thing they knew, they were being bound at the wrists and taken to a prison.

The metal bars were an unpleasant sight, but it was a least cooler indoors. The three guards had taken Epona away to a stable, so Link wasn't worried for her too much.

The guards shut the gate. Zelda moved her way to her feet and went for the metal wall. "Hey, let me out!" shouted Zelda. "I am Princess Zelda, release me at once!"

The guards merely snickered and left. "Its no use," said Link. "They hate Hylians."

Zelda's heart sank. She knew that too, but she had to do something. She hadn't even looked back at Link. But she did when he felt his hands undoing her binds.

"How did you get free?" asked Zelda, rubbing her sore wrists.

"I picked it up when the forest kids used to do it to me," said Link. "But child's play or not, they were still a lot harder to get out of."

Zelda looked down. She had just started making her way to safety and already they couldn't go any farther. Link put his hands on her shoulders.

"It'll be ok," Link said. "We'll find a way out of here."

Zelda didn't move. Just then, a woman in a gold top, white pants, and bracelet clad arms came inside accompanied by two more purple clad guards at either side of her. The one in the gold and white did not have a scarf over her face.

"Who are you? Might I ask?" she said in a rather dignified voice.

Link moved aside of Zelda and went to the metal bars. "I am Link and this is Princess Zelda. I demand that I speak to Mimet," said Link.

The woman laughed. "That would be me. Zaire told me that a rather handsome man was looking for me." She looked on Link from head to toe. "I can see she wasn't lying," she said with a smirk. He blazing black hair blended well with her dark skin and Link could see the sister resemblance.

"I have a request from your sister."

Mimet didn't smile anymore. "Leave," she said, motioning for her bodyguards to go. "Guard the doors."

Once they left she looked at Link. "Eugeal is alive?" asked Mimet.

"Yes-well hopefully-but that's not important." Link pulled out the bracelet Eugeal had given him.

Mimet took it and looked at it. "This is hers alright." She handed it back to Link. "But what made her think that I would take any request from her? I haven't talked to her in years and can go on that way for longer."

"You don't like Eugeal?" asked Zelda, coming up to the gate as well.

"She is a traitor to our family," said Mimet. "She decided to serve the Royal Family instead of coming here to the desert."

"But surely you can't stay angry at her for that! She is your sister after all!"

"Correction: she is my half sister. Our mother had gone to Hyrule Market and was with child shortly after he left for a war assignment. It was fifty years ago, before I was born. Twenty five years later, I had met her for the first time when I was five. She had come here to tell us that she was going to serve the Royal Family. She never returned."

"But that was her choice. Granted she has roots here, but she has roots there too. You can't blame her for doing what she wanted," said Zelda.

"She is your family," said Link. "She wanted you to help us cross the mountains so the Princess can seek refuge from an ambush."

Mimet looked at them both and could see the desperation on their faces. "This ambush…do you know who caused it?"

"I saw the leader, but he was clearly not from this kingdom," said Link.

"I see."

"I managed to stop them from completely destroying the castle, but they may come back. But if they find out that Zelda isn't there, they may come here to look for her. You're in danger if they find out she is here."

Zelda could see Link's good word play. She said nothing in fear it would disrupt the flow of his plan.

"Please," said Link. "Get us across the desert and the mountains…"

Just then, the ground shook the entire fortress. "What's going on?" cried Mimet.

"Let us out!" Link said, fearing the worst.

Mimet reluctantly let them out. The three ran outside and saw that the fortress was under attack. Link and Zelda recognized the demons from the castle. But before Link had time to explain, Mimet had already sprung into action. She was ordering her people to certain posts. Then she pulled out a bow from a place didn't think you could fit anything.

Link took out his sword. "Do you still have some power in you, Zelda?" asked Link.

Zelda channeled energy to her hands that glowed with some light. "A little," said Zelda.

"Alright, I'm going in to find the source. I remember seeing their leader from the castle."

"Be careful!" Zelda ran in the other direction.

There was complete chaos everywhere. The Gerudo were truly good fighters, but they were seriously outnumbered. Link saw one about to get slain, but he jumped in front of her and sliced the beast's head off.

He helped the woman, but she didn't even say thank you. She just nodded and ran off to another demon. "You're welcome…" said Link as she disappeared in the battle. He looked around, particularly in the air.

He saw the same man floating in the air, but he was farther up the fortress. He raced through the halls within the fortress. He didn't have a clue where he was going. "Link!" called Mimet's voice. "What are you doing? The battle is out there!" she said, pointing to the door.

"I know who's causing this! He's-wait-why are you here?" asked Link.

"I was getting more arrows! But nevermind that, where is he?"

Link thought a moment. "He was on the third floor, on the balcony."

"I know where you're talking about…I think. Let's go!" Mimet grabbed his hand and ran up a flight a stairs. Looking in the rooms of the fortress, Link saw gold, silver, and the finest things of anything he had ever seen before. He had remembered tales about them. Now his thoughts about them really being the thieves were confirmed.

After a last flight of stairs, Link and Mimet ran outside and were greeted with the bright light of day. When Link's vision focused, he saw Steel commanding his army.

"Well, it seems you don't take very long breaks," said Link.

Steel looked down. "You again?" he yelled. "Trying to escape with the princess no doubt!"

Link was taken back at his accuracy. But he couldn't confirm it. Link held his sword up to him. "Come down and fight like a man!"

Mimet took her bow and arrow and aimed at Steel. He saw this and tilted his head to miss the arrow. "A sharp shot you are! But I will not have this from you!" Steel threw a smoke pouch down and Link was then lost in a cloud of smoke and couldn't see.

"Link!" shouted Mimet, losing sight of him in the smoke.

Before she could have time to react, Steel had drawn back his hand, like he did at that castle. Mimet didn't even notice until she felt something hit her. "AHH!" she screamed as if being punched in the stomach. Her body dangled a few inches above the ground and Link could see her glowing crystal through the haze. At that moment, Zelda came running up.

She had definitely seen battle. She was tired and covered with dirt and sand and blood. But it wasn't hers for the blood was black. She looked up and saw Steel. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Princess, so you are here," said Steel. "I am Steel. I am the Sovereign of Silence's best general. And you and your people will not escape this time."

Zelda saw Link in the smoke. That was why she came up there. Mimet had already hit the ground, but Zelda failed to notice. Zelda used what was left of her magic to clear the smog.

Link saw Mimet, unconscious. He saw her dropped bow and arrow beside her. "Zelda, hand me her bow and an arrow!" Link said.

Zelda ran over and picked up the bow and one arrow. She tossed it at him. Link had never used a bow before. He had seen it yes and thought it similar to his slingshot. But when he touched this bow and arrow, he felt something inside him. It was an unknown strength.

He drew back the arrow and aimed perfectly. Steel didn't expect that. Link shot the arrow. Steel moved to the left just in time. It hit him just under his collar bone. It didn't seem like much of an injury, but dropped the crystal nonetheless. He didn't know why, but he was descending from the air and fell on the ground.

Link took out his sword. Steel pulled the arrow out of his shoulder. "You're going to have to do better than that to stop me!" said Steel.

"All it takes is a chandelier," smirked Link.

Steel, angered, used the force of air. Such a thing pushed Link back on his back. He stumbled to his feet and saw that Steel was ready to fight despite his black blood pouring out of his left shoulder.

Steel had two curved blades in his hand. They were sharp enough to cut down a tree with ease. He lunged forward, but not at Link, but at Zelda. She had seen Mimet and was trying to help Mimet now that she had her crystal back.

Zelda didn't expect to see him going after her. She was shocked. Steel had a look of pure evil and hatred in his eyes as he lifted his unwounded arm to kill her. Link let out an infuriated cry and grabbed the blade from him and threw it far from the fight.

Zelda kicked him in the chest, sending him back to fall down. Link had the blade to his throat while he was on top of him. In all the rage he experienced in seconds, he forgot about the other blade which was up to his neck as well.

Link used his free hand and took it from him, unfortunately, Steel did the same thing and they both were without weapons. Mimet opened her eyes and saw the two. Zelda was beside her. "I have an idea," said Mimet, trying to keep quiet about it from both Link and Steel.

Zelda understood and prayed that it would work. She jumped in between them and ran in to the nearest door. From there, there was a small hallway that had another door in it s well. Steel ran after her and Link tried to follow, but Mimet kept him. Zelda shut the door behind her, leaving Steel in the small hallway.

"Everyone stay back!" cried Mimet as she took a small black ball with a fuse out of her pocket. She lit it with a snap of her finger. Zelda had climbed out a window close to the door as soon as she had trapped Steel in the hallway. Mimet threw the ball into the doorway and it exploded with such a force, if Link, Zelda and Mimet weren't holding on to eachother, they would've been blown off the balcony.

When the smoke cleared, Link looked inside. He didn't see Steel or much of a trace of him. "He must've gotten away…" said Link, angered.

"Yes, but look, the demons are goon too," said Zelda, overlooking the people. They were exhausted but victorious. "Who was that man?"

"I don't know. I saw him at the castle. He had tried to hurt Eugeal too."

Mimet dusted off her white pants as she got to her feet. "Thank you so much for your help," she said. "I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't come to help me."

"So, I guess this means you have to help across the desert," said Link, smiling.

Mimet shrugged. "Guess so. Oh," Mimet held out her hand. "I'd like my bow back please."

Link and Zelda were taken back to the cell.

"I admire your courage," said Mimet. "You managed your way across the vast field, made it past the gate, and even had courage to stand up to me. You even saved my people. We'll prepare tonight and leave as early as we can in the morning. I'll have someone bring food and some sleeping supplies in here. You two had better rest up. I will leave your gate unlocked for you two are not longer prisoners here but honored guests. We just don't have more suitable quarters." Mimet left.

Zelda let out a sigh of relief. "I can't believe it," she said. "They agreed to help us."

"Yeah, it seems they don't hate us that much after all," said Link. "We did save them after all.

"Or maybe she just liked the way you look," said Zelda humorously.

"That too, but she was rather old…" Link cringed again as he did with Zaire at the gate. Making it past her wasn't as hard as Mimet had said it was. "Well, you heard her, we should prepare for tomorrow."

"Have you ever been to a desert? Its very different from the lush green forest you're from."

Link thought a while. "I know what you mean, but I'll do my best. My job is to protect you, so I'll prepare the best I can in that time, even though it is very little."

Zelda sat down and hugged her knees. She wasn't prepared to make it across any desert or mountains either. The battle that went on just that day had already wiped her out and surely there were people outside already repairing the damage done. Hopefully they would make it safely…

Steel staggered to the castle. He was dripping blood and losing sight quickly. When he was inside, Raven had been sitting and reading a book. When he heard Steel enter, Raven looked and saw the sight that shocked him. He dropped his book and ran toward his older brother.

"Steel! What happened?" Raven asked in a panic tone. He put his shoulder under Steel's unwounded arm to help steady him.

"Its no worry, Raven," said Steel. "I will be alright. It's healing already." He wasn't lying. Being back in his own home made his wound stop bleeding and already begin to close.

Ash and Sparks entered the room. They both had their arms folded in a conceited tone and walked in complete unison. "Well, it looks like another fail, Sparks," said Ash.

"It appears so, Ash," said Sparks.

"What do you two want?" asked Raven in his defense.

"Us?" asked Ash.

" i We /i don't want anything," said Sparks.

"The Sovereign would like to speak with Steel.

Raven and Steel began to walk past them. "Alone," said Ash with a sickening smirk.

Steel reluctantly moved his way off of the support of Raven's shoulder. Steel limped slightly to the throne room. He braced himself for what was to happen.

The Sovereign pounded her fist on the arm rest. "You're testing my patience, Steel!" she said, her voice colder than ice and her eyes darker than twilight.

Steel dropped to his knees and put his hand out in front of him, pleading. "Forgive me, my sovereign!" Steel said. "I was stopped again by the same person that did last time!"

The Sovereign sat back in her throne. "That is no excuse! You should've known how to handle it! I will have no more; you're no more use to me!"

"Please Sovereign! I have found a place of utmost power. I looked into it myself. A small village that holds the brightest crystals! I've already started."

The Sovereign sat forward and looked at Steel. He looked so pathetic. "Well…I hate having things start and go undone. You better be right. If you do not return with the brightest crystal that you have ever gotten, you will die. Now begone!"

Steel bowed and went for the door. He knew this was his last chance. He had to up his anti drastically. Even if it meant costing his life…

Mimet opened the prisons door. The sound of the pounding and sliding steel made Link and Zelda jump from their slumber. Link instantly arose and Zelda staggered to her feet. Both were tired from the long slumber. After eating a large meal the previous night both were able to sleep with ease.

Through slightly blurry eyes, Zelda was able to see Mimet. She had a spear in her hand a white scarf over her mouth. She was wearing more covering-a lot more.

Mimet threw a bundle of garbs at them. "Put those on," she said. "They will protect you from the desert heat and blowing sand."

Link put on his garb that was white and Zelda did with her green one. They covered their feet and went over their heads.

"Tie a scarf over your face," Mimet told them. "They will help you breath in the blowing winds."

Zelda and Link did as they were told. Zaire led them out into the fortress. It was there that they realized it was only dawn. It was more night than day and the sight was a rare beauty that, Link knew, would stay in his mind for a long time.

There weren't any guards out. Some were asleep on the ground, but not on patrol. Mimet led them both to the far side of the fortress. "What about my horse?" asked Link.

"Your horse will not be able to make it across the mountains, much less the desert. We will find a way to get it to you, but you may not meet up with it for a while," said Mimet. She handed him a whistle. "This will call your horse. Put it around your neck and try using it in a few days. She'll be able to hear it for miles."

"Quite remarkable," said Link.

They made it up to a large wooden gate that led to a vast stretch of desert. Mimet had packed up lots of water and food. She gave some of the burden of carrying it to Link and Zelda. Link's sword was tucked away at his back, so he could fend off anything that might come to them in the desert.

Mimet clapped her hands at the gate and it opened in front of them. It was a massive gate, but seemed to rise with ease. "Let's go…" said Mimet as she led them into darkness.

It was cold that night. Zelda and Link wondered how that could be if it was the desert, never being in one themselves. "How is it so cold?" asked Link.

"It is always like this at night," said Mimet. "There never is a time here where the weather is perfect. It's either hot or cold. Never a fusion of both."

The sun rose slowly as the temperature rose quickly. Sand began to be visibly blowing. Beyond it, Zelda could not see anything in the distance. She knew it was going to be a long journey.

The journey was tiring after only a few hours. Mimet said there was a rock formation in the distance. She said a cave was there where they could take shelter for the night. Every so often, Mimet gave water to them both so they wouldn't die of thirst.

It was only late afternoon when they made it to the formation. But Mimet said it was best. Looking up into the sky, she saw that a sandstorm would be there within the hour. Link and Zelda didn't argue. After all, she had lived there all her life and knew what meant what.

Link, Mimet and Zelda all went into the cave. It was very small. There was room for more people, but not many. Zelda looked out. She saw the wind blowing the sand harder and more of it. There really was a sandstorm approaching.

"You didn't believe me?" asked Mimet, as if reading her thoughts.

"Oh," Zelda said a little startled. "Not at all, I just…" her voice drifted.

"Fear not, it will pass by the time we set off at dawn tomorrow."

Link shed his excess robes. The heat had gotten to him and felt like he had lost ten pounds. He felt a small breeze enter the cave when he threw his robe to the floor. It was the single greatest feeling Link had since this whole journey started.

Zelda did the same, wanting to escape the heat. She moved her arms through the sleeves and pulled it from underneath. Link had to look away. "How long until we are on the other side?" he asked, trying not look back at her.

"Tomorrow we will encounter the mountains," said Mimet. "With any luck, we should make it by late tomorrow."

Night came and the wind was not blowing anymore. Mimet had built a small fire while the others ate various vegetables and such. They all talked about the battle that occurred yesterday and of their childhood. Mimet and Link were careful avoiding the subject of Eugeal and her father. After a few hours of talking, they all went to sleep. Link felt the desert cold when the fire was put out, so he slept in his clothes. Zelda tried not to be disappointed.

When morning came the next day, Link and Zelda were the first ones up. Link decided to go outside and see the mountains. They didn't look all too bad. Surely Mimet knew of a path in between them. Mimet came out of the cave.

"Are you all ready to go?" asked Mimet.

Link and Zelda nodded. After a small breakfast of bread and cheese, they were off. The mountains were nothing compared to the desert. They were rocky and harder to climb. Link only lost his grip once, Zelda did multiple times, and Mimet never did. It was midday when they were at the top. The spent the rest of the day going down the other side.

No one lost their grip this time. They didn't talk because they were too winded most of the time from the hard climbing. Link could feel the air becoming cooler and he shed his extra garments since there was no more blowing wind or sand. Zelda did the same.

In the distance, Link could see the rocky ground end and grass begin. It was still far off, but Link knew they had made it.

"We are nearing an ending point," said Mimet.

Zelda looked on. The skies were blue and full of clouds. She was happy to be safe, but still worried about her father and her people. Link worried for his friends as well even though he was sure that no one would want to go back to Hyrule again.

"Do you know what lies beyond this terrain?" asked Link.

Mimet shook her head. "From here on out this is unknown territory. I've never journeyed past this point," she said.

Zelda was used to uncertain futures by now. "Thank you so much for helping us," said Zelda. Mimet stopped, causing the others to do so as well.

"I see my sister's influence in you," she said, looking at Zelda. "I know you are worried about her, but I know she is okay, I can feel it. You will be safe as well. I see her determination and spirit in your eyes." She looked back at Link.

She handed him her bow and quiver with three arrows in it. "Here," she said.

"You giving this to me?" asked Link.

"This is not a gift, it is a trade. I will give you this if you give me my sister's bracelet back."

Link should've seen this coming. Mimet was seemed to like that game. Link took off the bracelet. He had it on his wrist. "Here," he said as he handed it to her.

"Thank you kindly," she handed him the bow and quiver. "Be careful, those aren't ordinary arrows. The power within them can pierce darkness itself."

"Like the legendary light arrows?" Zelda asked.

"Yes. They are my most prized possessions and I know that I will never get another one. They have been in my family for generations, but I know they will serve you better if you had them." Mimet smiled.

"I've never wielded a bow and arrow before except for yesterday," said Link. "Yet I feel as if I've been doing it my whole life."

All three stood there in silence. A small breeze blew, blowing Zelda's long hair and the layers of clothes Mimet still wore. "This is where I must leave you…" said Mimet, gently.

Zelda and Link nodded. "Thank you again for helping us," said Zelda.

"For the Princess," Mimet bowed her head. A gesture that made Link and Zelda look confused. "Farewell…"

Link and Zelda turned and walked on toward the grassy field. Mimet almost cried seeing them leave, but she was happy to have had their company.

"I wonder what will happen next…" said Zelda, walking on, again, to an unknown tomorrow.

The young girl and layer upon layer of purple and blue robes sat in her house. She was sitting on her knees and had her hands on her lap. Her eyes were closed and breathed in a meditative state. Suddenly, her eyes darted open and she got to her feet.

She opened the door to the outside. Her village had been having strange sicknesses lately and she had yet to find the cause. People had come and ask her her opinions of what will happen, but she had come up empty on as to how or what was causing all of it. But that was all about to change.

"Ryan, what are you doing out?" asked an older man. "You're supposed to stay inside or you'll get sick."

"Its okay, father," she said as she stood in the doorway. "Help is coming…"


	4. Retribution

When Link and Zelda reached the innermost part of the plains, they soon realized that the mountains had disappeared from view. I had been a day and a half already and Link and Zelda were still ready for more.

"Do you know any of these lands?" asked Link.

"No, I only know of Hyrule," said Zelda. "I've heard many stories however, and if memory serves me correctly, these are the Plains of Koven."

Link looked far ahead. "I wonder if we're ever going to meet any of your soldiers."

"Perhaps, but I have no clue where they went. I didn't even know until a few days ago that this whole thing started…"

"I feel that there is something that you want to tell me…"

Zelda looked at Link. She had shimmering eyes and her lips parted. "How did you…?"

"It's okay, Zelda." Link turned to face her. "I've heard that tone of voice many times. I know there is something you want to tell to someone, anyone."

Zelda looked down to the ground. "I should've seen this coming," she said. "The night I left my castle, the night I met you, I had come up to some of my guards. They were talking. I thought it strange that they didn't meet the requirements of a Hylian soldier. They were talking about how they didn't think this would happen. I didn't know what it was at the time, but now it all makes sense."

Link and Zelda arrived at a crossroad. There were stones about the intersection so Zelda and Link sat down to rest. Zelda sat on a stone while sat on the ground and looked up at her. She certainly was a beauty that surpassed anything he could dream of.

"Look," said Zelda, snapping Link out of his trance. "There is a traveler coming."

Link looked down one of the roads and could see a man's silhouette approaching against the sun. Neither of them moved. When he was close enough he could see that the man's head was down. He had a sword in his belt but no shield.

Upon further looking, Link saw that he didn't have any white stalking under his red tunic. His boots went all the way up to his knees and he had dark brown hair that was almost as long as Link's.

"Ah, there are other travelers on this road too," said the man.

"Hello, my name is Holly Blue and this is my friend Link," said Zelda. "What brings a man such as yourself out here?"

"I think the correct question is why is such a beauty of amazing gamut on such remote roads?" the man asked smiling.

Link frowned. "It is my duty to protect this woman and we are seeking refuge from a certain place," said Link standing.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you there." The man cleared his throat. "My name is James. Where may I ask are you from?"

Link didn't know how to answer. Should he say they were from Hyrule? Or would Zelda think that would be too dangerous? "We are from a place far from here," said Zelda.

"Where are you from?" asked Link.

"I also hail from a place far from here. I don't really think I should get into such detail right now because I fear that I do not trust you," said James.

"Fair enough," said Link. "But I believe we must be going. We have a long journey ahead of us." Link wanted to get him and Zelda away from this man as soon as possible, especially when Zelda was in her short skirt.

"As do I, I just don't know where I'm going."

Zelda and Link began to walk. "It was nice to meet you," said Zelda, looking back at him.

"Perhaps we will meet again one day," called James, going the other way. "One moment!"

Link and Zelda turned around. James was holding a shiny piece of glass attached to a necklace and handed it to Link.

"What's this?" Link asked as he held it up to look at it better. "It looks like a piece of a mirror."

"That's because it is," said James.

"Why've you given me this? Is it supposed to part of a piece of magic or something?"

"No. I found it on my travels along this path. I thought it was a piece of silver but its not and I have no use for it. Maybe you'll find a better one than me."

Link raised an eyebrow. Zelda looked at it too. "Doesn't seem to hold magic," said Zelda.

"Just hold onto it a while, maybe it will help you." With that, James waked off.

"That was strange," said Zelda, turning back to Link as he put it around his neck. It had no particular shape, it was just a piece of a broken mirror, but that wasn't on his mind at that moment.

Link didn't understand what he felt at that moment. Why was he so angry when James merely gave Zelda a compliment? Why would he keep a shattered piece of mirror when he didn't have a use for it? He pushed the thought aside. "I think I see a village coming up in the distance," said Link, looking straight ahead.

He was right. It took about an hour for the village to come into full view. It wasn't a bustling village like Link and Zelda had expected. The only people outside were moving sluggish and looked weak.

"If anyone asks, my name is still Holly Blue," said Zelda.

"Where did you get that name anyway?" asked Link.

"Who goes?" asked an older man in battered clothing. Upon closer looking, Link could tell that this man had seen tougher days in battle.

"My name is Link and this is Holly Blue. We are from Hyrule," said Link.

"What brings Hylians so close to a place like this?"

Link and Zelda looked at eachother. "People this far have heard of Hyrule?" asked Zelda.

"Of course. My nephew is part of the army that has moved far from here."

"You mean one of our armies has passed through here?" asked Zelda, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes. But forgive me young travelers, but you have come at a bad time."

"What's wrong?"

The man took a deep sigh. "Our village has been a great plague distressing my people. I am the shaman, Tristan."

Link slumped. "Does Steel have any other plans for a conquering?" asked Link.

"Who is this Steel?"

"He's supposedly the one that attacked my home," said Zelda. "That is why we are here. Link and I fled here for safety…looks like there's nowhere to hide."

Tristan motioned the two to follow them. "I see, so you have already found out what the cause is. Amazing how two young people could beat the whole Hylian Army to the punch."

"Well, in all fairness, it was by accident," said Link. "But enough about that. Is there anything you're doing to prevent this plague?"

"There is nothing to do. We have been asking our prophet, but she has come up empty. But she did say that help was coming." Tristan thought a moment. "Maybe she was talking about you two! We get visits little enough here. It has to be you."

"What do you mean?" asked Zelda.

"Come, I'll take you to her. She has been put in exile so she will not catch the fever. It seems that she is our only hope."

Tristan brought them up to a small hut. He knocked on the door and opened it without invitation. A young girl with a blue and purple robe upon robe and one on her head stood up. She had clouded eyes.

"Ryan, we have visitors. Are they…supposed to be here?" asked Tristan.

"Let them be here," she said. "I will speak to them alone father."

Link and Zelda stayed inside and Tristan closed the door behind them. "Who are you?" the girl asked.

"My name is Link and this is Holly Blue," said Link, trying to figure out why her eyes were clouded.

"Nice to meet you Link," she turned her head to Zelda. "And Princess Zelda…"

It didn't take long for Link to withdraw his sword and hold it to her neck. "How do you know who she is?" he asked demanding. Because he didn't see her pupils, he thought her to be a possessed person; even a demon.

"I've been waiting for you two. I foresaw it," said the young girl.

"How do we know you're not a threat to Zelda? And how did you know who she is?"

Zelda put her hand on Link's arm to make him lower it. "Stop Link, she's blind," said Zelda.

"Blind?"

"It means I can't see, idiot," said the girl. Link frowned at her. Sensing this, she talked again, "My name is Ryan. I'm the village prophet. I was born blind, but that hasn't inhibited my ability to be useful to my people."

Link was shot with a stab of guilt. He felt awful for threatening her. "I'm so sorry," said Zelda.

"For what?" asked Ryan. "I see in my dreams and visions. I foresaw you coming and knew it was you when you used that fake name."

"She's good," said Zelda, facing Link.

"I couldn't see anything else in the future so I didn't know if you would make it or not."

Ryan went to go outside, Link and Zelda followed her. "I'm sorry for threatening you," said Link.

Ryan turned around. "Well, I need closure on something. I need to make sure that you are capable of saving my people," she said.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" asked Link.

"Well…" Ryan jumped and grabbed Link's sword right from his belt and darted off.

Link, totally dumbfounded by it all, stumbled and then began to chase after her, Zelda following from behind. "Hey! Come back! Give me my sword!" Link called as he ran behind her. She was fast for a small girl. He heard her laughing in the distance.

Link would've continued to pursue her, but then he heard a scream and a ripping sound. He turned around and saw Steel again. He was scarred and burned from the bomb Mimet had thrown into the hall where he was trapped.

"Why won't you die?" demanded Link as he tried to pull out his sword due to the force of habit. All he had was his shield and his arrows.

"You've ruined me for the last time!" Steel drew back his hand. A beam had formed but Link jumped out of the way. What he didn't anticipate was Zelda being behind him and hitting her square in the chest.

"ZELDA!" cried Link.

The sound of it going through her was sickening. When she floated limply above the ground, she had her eyes closed. Like she was asleep. Her spirit crystal glowed differently than the others that Link had seen. It was not a crystal but a golden triangle. It was a beauty had it been by itself, but it was Zelda's tie to the earth.

Steel gazed at and nearly cried. He had only heard stories about it. The legendary Triforce had been split into three pieces and were believed to be hidden in the chosen, but never had he thought it would be so close.

"So it seems that you are of some use to me after all!" said Steel lunging toward Zelda's crystal.

With a cry just short of a howl, Link up in full charge and leapt toward Steel. He knocked him right out of the air. They landed on the ground and skid into the dirt for many feet. When the dust around them cleared, Link was on top of Steel with his hands around his neck.

Steel managed to break free, but not without Link grabbing and ripping off the necklace that hung around his neck. It was a black chain with a red jewel set in silver hanging from it. Link discarded it. Steel didn't even notice until he tried to summon his powers.

"My jewel!" Steel shouted as he felt for it around his chest. It was then Link realized that his powers came from that jewel. He placed it under his feet and crushed it.

"Now it is a much fairer fight!" Link said, his fists clenched.

"You may have stolen my energy, but you haven't stolen my power!" Steel flew up into the air and then came straight down to attack Link. Link didn't have any of his weapons, only his bow and arrows that Mimet gave him.

When Steel missed Link by an inch he came upon the ground and the two began to fist fight. It was like a drunken brawl in a tavern only more refined. Link landed a punch right in Steel's chest and felt as if he hit a brick wall followed by a "clank" sound. The villagers that could still came out and saw the two and did not know who to cheer for. Only Tristan knew, but all he did was watch intently.

A lone man walking up the path toward the small village was approaching and eating an apple. He didn't seem to notice the huge fight or action until he was right in the crowd looking at Link and Steel fight. The man dropped his apple just as Link was punched so hard, he was thrown back several yards.

"Link!" he said.

Through Link's blurred vision he saw the face of the man he had met at the crossroad. "J-James...?" he managed to say.

"It's nice to see you again," said James with a smile. James stood and saw Steel in his fighting stance. "Who is that?"

Link staggered to his feet. He was exhausted with his fighting, but was able to get quite a few good hits in. He dusted himself off. "That's Steel. We have to defeat him, he's attacked Zelda. Her name came as a snap to Link. "Zel-Holly Blue!" He looked behind him.

"He hurt that wonderful beauty?" James said. He looked at the expression in Link's eyes. "I'll take care of him, you go help her!"

Link nodded and headed towards Zelda. Her body seemed to be fading… Link rushed over and held her hand and she became somewhat solid again. He removed he gauntlet and held her hand and she was completely solid again. He looked up and saw James.

Steel looked at his new opponent and smirked. "So you have a fresh fighter, eh?" he said with a disgusting tone. He had a small laugh at first, and then it grew more and more intense. Soon, he was cracking up in a menacing way. So much so that people thought he had finally lost it. "That won't do any good. I'm not called Steel for nothing…" he said.

He pulled the glove of his right hand revealing a hand made out of black metal. He did the same to the other and it was the same as well. He then pulled off this shirt over his head and revealed a torso that was half normal, half black steel. It went all the way from the bottom left part of him all the way up to the right side of his neck. There were silver bolts on the edges where the steel met his flesh. He didn't look human under his clothing at all.

James looked in awe. "It can't be…" he said.

"That's why I couldn't hurt him," said Link, finally understanding.

Steel looked down at his hands as he spoke. "I exchanged half of my body to my sovereign for power," Steel gazed at his open palms. "She promised me a better life for me and Raven if I agreed to help her out." Steel closed his hands into clenched fists. "And that's just what I plan to do." He gave a hard and fierce gaze toward Zelda's lifeless body and then her spirit crystal. "She is the only way I can fulfill my mission."

"I won't let you touch her!" shouted Link as he gripped Zelda's delicate hand more firmly.

"Link!" James called back to Link. "Fighting won't do any good. He is made of pure darkness and must be hit with pure light. I've encountered some of his type before!"

Link thought a moment and then it hit him like a brick to the head. "The arrows Mimet gave me!" He pulled out his bow and cocked one of the arrows in place. He aimed well at Steel's head, ready to fire.

Just then, there was a ripping sound, louder than Steel's entrance and everyone turned to see a large tall woman with blue lips. She wore a dark blue dress and long black hair that trailed behind her like a long dress. She held a long scepter with a blood-stained jewel on it.

"Steel!" her voice was as loud as thunder. "You're Jewel of Clout has been shattered! What is happening?" Everyone ran in different directions away from the strange being. "How are these people still alive?"

"My sovereign!" Steel said as he bowed down. "I will finish this battle as the victor!" Steel stood again.

Link stared at the being as if it were a god. A god that he would never bow down to. He had to make sure that the woman didn't see Zelda's spirit crystal. He felt a surge of power in knowing he had to protect Zelda and fired the arrow right at Steel's head. But he caught it right in his hand and let the beam swirl around his fingers.

"My loyal darkness, destroy him now!" Steel shouted as he put his arm right in front of him, expecting to repel Link's attack. It was so close, Link even put himself over Zelda to protect her. But it didn't work that way. As soon as Steel released the light, it swirled around his entire arm.

He held the middle of his right forearm trying to keep it intact. His right eye was closed as the bright light seemed to be dissolving him! "W-What's going on?" Steel shouted. "You're attacking the wrong target! IDIOT! DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT IT'S ME?" He looked desperately at the only one that could save him. Steel dropped to his knees as the light surrounded him. Through it all, he could see the sovereign with a horrifying blank expression. She didn't even care that he was fading.

"It seems that your end has come at your own hand…" she said as she walked through her own portal. She was so tall she didn't notice the small child running through it. It was Raven.

He hid behind a tree, not wanting to be noticed. He saw Steel being dissolved by a light. He gasped but didn't want to befall that fate so he remained hidden. He also didn't want anyone to see his tears for his brother.

Link looked at the pathetic man and said a gentle but firm tone, "You sold your soul to darkness and now you will pay the price…"

Steel looked up angrily at the one that defeated him. But he knew he was right, and now he was going to die. His metal body parts fell apart as he screamed and turned to ash. As soon as he did, Zelda's spirit went back into her body and she awoke.

Link looked down at her and hugged her tightly. "Are you ok?" he said, his breath blowing the hair of hers that was in his face.

"I'm fine…what happened?" she asked, stunned, but not by the events that had just occurred.

Link pulled away but didn't let go of her. "Steel is dead," he said simply.

Zelda's mouth parted but she didn't lose grip on her calmness as her heart beat fast. "How?"

"I guess he wasn't as powerful as he thought. As we thought…" said Link.

Zelda looked at the ash that emitted smoke as if it was thrown over a flame. "That was his punishment for his idealism of power and sovereignty?" Zelda paused, and then sympathy and pity welled in her eyes. "The poor boy…" A chilling wind blew as the silence came.

James came over just then. "Are you both okay?" he asked.

Link stood to meet up with James' height. "You really helped us, thank you," said Link.

"It was my honor. I've been practicing the ways in chivalry for years now. With my blade I strive to help all that I can."

"Hey, the girl!" Link suddenly remembered. Ryan still had Link's sword. In all the heap, he almost forgot.

"Do you remember where she went?" asked Zelda.

"What girl?" asked James.

"The girl that stole my sword!" Link said as he helped Zelda up. "Can you stand?" he asked her.

Zelda was limp, but she was sturdy. "Yes, I think so. You must go after her and get your sword back."

"I'll go with you," said James. "Come to think about it, I didn't do much with this guy."

Link reluctantly agreed and led him into the direction Ryan went. She seemed to have gone into the nearby small patch of trees. It was like a tiny forest.

Zelda decided to follow too. She didn't feel that weak. In fact, she didn't feel fatigued at all. She followed behind the two men.

When Raven heard the fighting settle down, he peeked from behind the tree. He didn't see anyone. Everyone had fled since they saw their sovereign and the killers were gone as well. He stepped up slowly to his brother's ashes. He knelt down beside the smoldering pile. A tear dropped in it.

Raven didn't even look at the pile. He kept his head down as his tears spilled to the ground. "St-Steel…Why did they do this to you…?" He looked up at the pile then. "You can't leave me alone in this world! You just can't! You promised me!" he shouted up at the heavens as if he were there.

He turned his gaze back to his brother's resting place. "I won't let your death be in vain, brother." Raven moved his hand through the ash. His weapons and robes were still intact. Raven took the two blades and the fasten that went around his waist. He tied it to the sword he gave him and scooped up a small handful of ashes into a small vial that he carried. "You will always be with me," he said as he looked in the direction Link went into to. "You will pay…"

And with that, Raven turned around and returned to his own world, never forgetting the face of the one that took his brother away from him.

Back in his home world, Raven welcomed the dark atmosphere. He had his brother's-his-sword at his back. He felt a new confidence now that he had to fend for himself. But all had vanished when he came upon the sovereign's throne room. He heard her talking to Ash and Sparks inside.

"Steel is dead," she said calmly without a hint of sorrow.

"I knew he wouldn't last," said Ash.

"It was only a matter of time," said Sparks.

The Sovereign hit the floor with her scepter. "That's enough! I am growing weak without the light of someone's spirit! Find me more! I know you two can!"

Her voice boomed like thunder, but neither Ash nor Sparks showed any sign of fear. They were confident that they would succeed. "Don't worry, my lady," said Ash.

"We will not fail you," said Sparks. They both said as they remained bowed.

"You may leave," she said casually.

The two backed away still hunched over in a bow until they were out of the huge doorway. Raven thought they wouldn't see him until Ash looked right at him in the corner of his eye.

"Look what we have here, Sparks," said Ash.

"The little lonely one," said Sparks.

Ash plastered on a sarcastic sad face on. "I'm so sorry to hear about your brother."

"Indeed sorry," said Sparks.

"Such a valuable asset he was."

"And what a leader as well." The both laughed, not wanting to keep on the charade. They were both being very sadistic to Raven, but he was through with crying.

"He was your brother too," said Raven with narrow eyes.

"Correction," said Ash.

"He was our half brother," said Sparks.

"Both of you shared the same disgusting mother while we have the goddess of night as ours." Ash pushed past Raven as they both walked by.

"Now leave us. We have preparations to do," said Sparks.

Raven didn't take the time. He had other things in mind. He ignored the rude gesture and walked away to his small chamber.

Ash and Sparks went to their own place as well, but it was far from small. It was a rather large room with a wide shelf going about the whole room. On it sat one of their beds. Almost an exact copy of what was on the bottom. There was a cauldron in the center with fog coming out of it.

Ash and Sparks were more on the side of magic and summons rather than just brutality. They spent much of their time perfecting their dark spells rather than sword play. However, it was not like they weren't skilled in that either. Ash discarded his heavy dress robe. He didn't like to wear it that much beyond the necessary. The same went for Sparks. The both stood opposite eachother beside the cauldron.

"Steel was a fool," said Ash.

"That he was," said Sparks.

"He shouldn't have put himself in battle like that."

"He should've sent pawns to weaken the enemy first."

"That is what we shall do."

"Indeed, with our black magic."

"But first, let's see what we're up against…"

Ash summoned a book to his hand from a shelf. He opened it and skimmed the pages. "It says we must have something, an ordinary object that the being can be molded into. Like grass to make a grass creature or a fish to make a sea monster," he said.

Sparks thought a moment. "I can't really think of anything. Just throw a piece of paper in there to test. We don't know exactly how powerful Steel's killer was," he said.

"Good thinking, brother," said Ash. He threw a piece of paper from the book in his hand that he tore off. They held both of each others hands over the cauldron and chanted with their eyes closed. They needed to make sure that even though they wouldn't be there, they could still see through its eyes.

In a matter of moments, the room began to shake, but the brothers still chanted in perfect unison. Ancient words that have not been said in years. Soon, a hand made out of pure paper appeared out of the mouth of the pot. It was pieced together, but intact. Slowly, a being of normal size and stature arose, with great effort, out of the pot. When it was completely out, it bowed to its masters.

Ash and Sparks looked pleased at their newest creation. "We are your new masters," said Sparks.

"You have the power of air and can create wind," said Ash.

"You have the ability to steal the crystals that reside in the spirits of humans."

"No go to the light world and find some for us! For our sovereign!"

The being, Quill, obeyed and was sent with a swoop down into the light world.

Link tried to look for any trace of Ryan as he pursued her through the small patch of trees. But he was at a loss, as was James and Zelda. Link had his arm around her to keep her up even though it was unnecessary.

"Any sign of her?" asked Link.

"None at all," said Zelda.

"I don't even know what she looks like!" said James, coming to that revelation.

Link looked ahead. "It's like she vanished…" Link thought. The seemingly small patch of trees turned out to be a large forest. The deeper they all went, the more broken off they seemed to feel from civilization. The light from the sun was broken by trees, leaving only streams of it touching the ground.

In the distance, Link could hear the sound of a young girl giggling. Like a fairy. He pointed ahead. "I think I hear her," he said.

"Let go, Link, I am quite alright," said Zelda.

Link reluctantly let her go and Zelda could stand on her own. "My apologies. I was worried, that's all."

Zelda felt bad about it but she didn't want to think she needed help every time something went wrong.

They all trudged onward. It wasn't long until they found footprints in the deep soil. It was then that Link was sure it was Ryan. "She's close," said Link. "We must find her. With Steel dead, there are sure to be more coming after us."

Zelda saw reasoning in his words. She thought a long moment, then walked up to beside Link and matched his walking pace. "Can you excuse us for a moment?" she asked to James.

James nodded and slowed his pace until he was a good distance away from them. Zelda whispered in Link's ear. "Maybe he can help us," she said, her soft breath tickling Link's ear.

Link, with his quickened heartbeat, tried his best to keep his voice from cracking. "I know. He already has," said Link. "What are you thinking?" Link just looked ahead as they walked. He knew he'd lose his civilized behavior if he faced those perfect lips.

"I think he should join us."

Link's mind raced. In that short moment, he weighed the benefits and the disadvantages to having him come along. But finally, he thought about how he practically saved Zelda's life, and that he could not risk again. "I think it's a great idea."

Zelda smiled. She could sense a sort of loneliness in this man, so she thought her and Link helping him would be a great idea. "James," she called back.

James made a short jog up to the two. "Yes?" he asked.

"We want you to join us on our travels," said Zelda. "We are in the middle of finding our own kind while we seek refuge. It would be nice to have someone such as yourself along."

Link stepped in. "Yes, as you said, you are not certain where you are going. It might be nice," he said.

James thought a moment. He had a very sad past and now these two were here to offer a little bit of light in his life. "I'll do it," he said simply.

Link and Zelda smiled. Link didn't want to admit it, but he was glad to have him along too. He helped them both and having him around would give him certain stability as he didn't know what to do with the emotions he was feeling when he was around Zelda.

The laughing of Ryan was heard louder as they approached. It wasn't long when they were certain that they were right beside her. They saw a clearing up ahead and saw batches of the colors of Ryan's clothes. They all huddled and thought what to do. They looked away to stifle their talking. Then they heard her scream and turned around immediately.

There was a strange being made of some sort of paper material. He seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Ahhh!" Ryan screamed, holding Link's sword tightly. She felt someone's strong arms around her, picking her up and moving her from danger.

"Found you!" said Link, taking his sword back. "Is this your little 'test'? You want me to kill this monster?"

"I knew there was one here! I felt the presence of evil, but I didn't know it would be here, honest!"

Link looked up. "What is that thing?"

"It can't be the work of Steel, he's dead," said Zelda. The being had no eyes or nose or mouth. Its paper face was as if someone wrapped him up in parchment like a mummy. He raised his hand and all three saw a familiar light forming in his hands.

"Everyone move!" Link shouted as the group, including Ryan still in James' arms, scattered like cattle. "Holly! Take Ryan and get her to safety!"

Zelda nodded and took Ryan and moved them to a safe distance.

Meanwhile, Link and James stood around the strange humanoid with their swords drawn. Link slashed it cleanly at the back. There was a huge rip but no blood. There was only ink. But it was sealed up and looked as if nothing had happened.

James did the same, this time at the neck. The same thing happened and it healed right up. Soon, it made another beam of light and shot it at Link. It grazed him on Link's shoulder. He looked at where it made contact with him. It was as if he were burned.

"It's like an incarnation of Steel!" said James. They continued to try and slash the being but it kept healing. It ripped its left arm off and the severed arm turned into the form of a knife as the arm healed.

He thrust it at James who thought it wouldn't do much being paper, but he was wrong. It was driven straight through his right shoulder. Stunned, he dropped his sword right there and stared straight ahead. He was shocked.

"James!" Link said as he charged at the thing as he tried to make a final blow. Losing sense, Link took his right hand and ripped a hunk of paper right out the back of its head. The thing turned around and stared, faceless, at Link. Link felt something happen in his hands. He looked down and saw the paper burn in his hands.

He dropped his sword and touched the fiend on its face with both hands. It drew back and grabbed its burning face. But it soon assumed its normal stance. In all the brawl, Link didn't even notice that his mirror necklace had been taken. Link knew it was the product of evil. And with James down on the ground in his blood, he knew the situation was dire.

He took out one of his arrows and aimed right at it. The parchment creature made one more light ball appear in his hands and fired it at Link the same time Link fired his arrow. The arrow went through the energy, piercing it and hitting the figure in the chest. Light beams went in all directions and then swirled back into him, hitting him all at once.

The creature was instantly vanquished. There were no ashes like Steel's death, just the small piece of paper that was used to create him. The mirror shard not to be found. Link rushed over to James who was bleeding profusely.

"Holly Blue! Ryan! Help us, quick!" called Link as he held James in his arms while James was dying. Link took his face in his hands and started shaking him. "Come on, James! Don't die on me now! Not when you were just starting with us!"

In an instant, Ash and Sparks broke apart. They had been standing over the cauldron holding eachother's hands over it. When Quill was destroyed, the force of the broken magic pulled the two apart and landed them flat on the floor.

Ash jumped off and brushed himself off. Sparks did the same. "It seems we've underestimated, Sparks," said Ash.

"We should've seen this coming from someone that was able to kill Steel," said Sparks.

"No matter, now we know what he looks like."

"And now we have a little something of his."

"What do you mean, Sparks?"

"Did you not see that Quill was able to grab something from the one called Link?" Sparks held up the little mirror shard James had given Link.

"What is that thing?" asked Ash.

"I'm not sure. It is something from the light world. Maybe we can use it to make our next creation."

"Good idea, Sparks. But I've never seen such a thing before. I can see behind me with it. How odd." Ash and Sparks, unlike Raven and Steel, had never been to the light world. They felt that their fighting should be done in the dark and sending clones to do the dirty work instead. The mirror shard was something they had never seen before.

"He has the arrows of light. Our Sovereign warned us about it. One touch of it and we're done!"

"No worries, Sparks. Didn't you notice that he only had one left? That won't be too hard to deal with at all. All we need to do is send one more for him to destroy and then he will have nothing left." The two laughed. "Now let's get to work. I want to use this peculiar item for our next creation."

Zelda started running into view as she held Ryan's head, guiding her. Zelda looked down at the wound on James. "Oh no!" she said.

"He's wounded. I can smell the blood," said Ryan. She took one of her robes from around her waist and untied it. She handed it to Link. "Here, bandage him up to stop the bleeding."

Link looked right into her clouded eyes and took the material. Ryan could sense him eyeing her for an answer. "Yes, he will be okay. I can see it…"

Link tied it around James' shoulder. By now, he was already passed out, but Link trusted her and bandaged him up rather well having only had practice with is friends when they scraped their knees.

He was carried back to the village and Tristan gave them all the best hut in the entire village for them to rest. The plague had been lifted and everyone was well again. The villagers spared nothing for the heroes. They came to change James' bandage every few hours.

The hut was very large. It had two beds and a place to eat and write. Even a place to read was there. James lay in one of the beds. He drank some water as he sat up. "With that wound we won't be able to leave for a while," said Zelda.

Link sat in a chair with his legs propped up on a table and was happy to have his sword back and Zelda safe. Ryan soon came in to greet them.

"I'm hoping that this place is to your liking," she said in a polite manner.

"It is very nice, thank you," said Zelda.

"Yes, but that doesn't excuse the serious danger you put yourself in," said Link. "What if Holly Blue and I were not there to help you?"

Ryan chuckled. "Are you still calling her that?" she asked. "Come on, we all know what her real name is. It's Zelda."

James looked up from his water. "Zelda?" he asked. "What's going on here?"

Zelda knew the game was up. She thought it best to be truthful to James anyway seeing as how there were going to be traveling together. "It's true. My real name is Zelda. Princess Zelda."

James leaned back and sighed. "So you lied?" he asked.

"It was only because we can't trust anyone. We didn't know we were going to be traveling together, so I didn't think it was necessary to tell you."

"I'm not angry, it's okay with me. Truth be told, I've been keeping things from you as well. It's not so much a bad thing, but as long as we're being honest here, I feel I should at least tell you that much."

Zelda nodded. "What brings you here, Ryan?" asked Link.

"The truth is, I want to join you guys," she said in such a way, you'd think she was merely asking for a glass of water.

Everyone's expression changed into the same thing: shock. There was an awkward silence. Ryan didn't falter even though everyone knew she could sense the uncomfortable feeling. Link was the one to break the silence. "Join us?" he asked. "Why?"

"I understand that you would think it strange for me to ask such a thing, but I am serious. I want to join you because I've foreseen your future," said Ryan. "I can see you not lasting very long without me."

"How so?" asked Link.

"Don't give her a chance," said James. "I don't want to have to travel all these lands while babysitting this kid."

"I'm fourteen, thank you. I can take care of myself!" said Ryan.

"Yeah, but you're blind. And I didn't see you taking such good care of yourself when you were attacked."

"That's different! I-"

"Stop it you two!" shouted Zelda. "James, at least let her explain. It's only fair."

"Thank you, Princess," said Ryan. "As I was saying, I can help you guys out a lot. Not only can I foresee the future, but I can see the past too. Maybe it will shed light on some of your-our-more strange enemies."

"That's it?" asked James. "I don't think knowing that someone's father didn't love them in the past is going to help us very much."

Link knew it made sense, but he didn't show it. "No, that's not it," said Ryan. She walked over to James who was lying on the bed. "I can do something else too." She unbandaged his wound. It was scarred and still bleeding a little. She placed her hand on it. A soft blue glow surrounded it and seeped into his skin. Then, in a matter of moments, it was gone and completely healed.

James moved his arm as if nothing had happened to it. He was amazed, but cynical. "If you could do that, why didn't you do it in the first place?" he asked.

"The same reason all of you kept secrets," said Ryan. "You don't know who you can trust."

Zelda blinked. This girl certainly was smarter than most of the young people she's met. "What do you think, Link?" she asked.

Link eyed Ryan. She didn't i look /i like she could be good in battle, but she did have something about her that made him think she would be a valuable asset. "I think it's a great idea," said Link. "James?"

James did the same as Link. "Is her father okay with it?" he asked.

"Of course he is," said Ryan. "He wants me to go…"

"In that case," said Link, "we will leave tomorrow."

Ryan nodded and motioned for all of them to come outside. There were dozens of people giving thanks to Link and Zelda and James. Ryan's father, Tristan, was there to greet them. "So you have decided then?" he asked.

"Yes," said Link.

"You must leave today, however."

"Why?" asked Link.

Tristan pulled Link away from the crowd into a small shade behind a tree. "Ryan has told me that there is something bigger than you can imagine. Than anyone can imagine. I want you to leave as soon as possible and destroy it. I do not know much about it, but I know you must find a way to stop it."

"I will, sir," said Link. He looked at the man. He was older, yes, but he was not old. He had light brown hair and looked as if he had seen many battles himself. But there was a gentleness about him that prompted Link to ask, "Are you comfortable with giving up your daughter to strangers?"

There was a long silence. "No, she is all I have left. Ever since her mother…" he shook his head. "She has seen you in her visions. She knows that you will protect her and vice versa. And if she knows, then I know too. Please take care of her…"

Link nodded. His eyes serious and his expression determined. "I will, as she will do for us…"

Tristan nodded and led Link back to the crowd. It seems that everyone had given gifts to the young heroes. Packs filled with traveling items and clothing was especially welcome. Link, Zelda and James took all they could carry in a reasonable amount. Ryan looked out into the distance where storm clouds were forming.

"We must be going…" she said, even though she couldn't see the clouds.

Link and Zelda looked out in the distance. "She's right," said Link. "Let's go…"

James, still uneasy about having Ryan along, followed. Everyone in the distance waved goodbye and still shouted their thanks. Ryan was not saddened, or at least didn't look it, about leaving home. She knew there was another purpose for her.

Out in the distance they trudged. With two new allies, both very strong, coming along, Link and Zelda knew that there was going to be a lot of pitfalls on their journey. A lot had happened already in the past day. Two enemies, two almost deaths and two new allies. It seemed that two was going to be the new lucky number, or unlucky.

"Are you ready?" asked Link, facing Zelda.

Zelda smiled. "Ready…" she said.


	5. The Immortal Sword

James ran beside Link. He was already out of breath. He didn't think the young forest boy could run so fast without stopping. Both had their swords unsheathed and in a heated battle. It was just like the ones that they had for the past few days on their travel.

"James, take the left and I'll get the right!" called Link behind him.

James darted to the left of the demon. It was rather large; about the size of a small house. It shot poison quills at them, but Link and James were able to dodge them easily. Meanwhile, Zelda was keeping Ryan safe as she was meditating. She may be only a prophet, but she could still pinpoint the weak spot of a demon as she had done before.

James swung his sword on a chain around the demon's neck. Its long tongue went wild and the horns on its head twitched. The green scaly skin danced in the sun. It looked like a giant lizard on a leash.

"Link!" Ryan's eyes shot open. "The weak spot is the soft red skin on his neck!"

James pulled on his sword chain and the demon tilted its head. A lumpy piece of skin appeared and bulged out. Link took his bow and a normal arrow that Ryan's village gave to him as a gift. He aimed and shot it perfectly at the small spot. The arrow went deep into the neck and then it bled in a deep pool of black blood.

James retracted his sword and placed it on his belt. "Great job, Link," said James. He looked to his right and saw Link running towards Zelda. He let out a sigh knowing that Link didn't hear him.

"Zelda, are you alright?" asked Link.

"I'm fine," Zelda said limply. She had been feeling so useless since she lost her powers. She had been spending the past few days trying to find the center of spiritual energy and connect with it, but to no avail. She looked down at Ryan who was sitting on her knees. Even she was being more useful, and she was blind.

"Are you okay, Ryan?" asked Link.

"I'm fine. You did a great job. The evil that I felt is gone," she said.

"I'm really glad you two are here to help us," said Link when he saw James walk toward them.

"It really is my pleasure. I'm glad to i see /i that I am traveling with grateful people," said James. He had a sour attitude toward Ryan. He didn't think it was wise to bring such a young girl with them; especially since she was unable to see.

Ryan scoffed and got to her feet. "Let's move on," said Ryan. "We should get a little more moving done before nightfall."

"And who made you the one in charge?" asked James, irritated.

"The one that's too immature to take care of himself!"

"I could've taken that demon easily!"

"Yeah, after how many hours?"

"The same amount it takes you to read a book!"

"Forever, eh? That sounds about right!"

"STOP IT!" shouted Link. "You two have been bickering and fighting since we started traveling together!"

"You're acting like a bunch of children!" added Zelda.

Ryan and James frowned while still facing eachother. They both expelled sighs and turned away from eachother. Link put his quiver on his shoulder and walked on as Zelda followed.

Ryan and James pouted but followed behind as well. Ryan made a clicking noise with her tongue. It never made sense to any of the others, but they still didn't ask questions until James, already at the end of his rope, exploded. "What the hell is up with that noise anyway?" he shouted.

The sudden raised voice Link and Zelda jump. Link was about to scream until Ryan stepped in to stand her ground. "Its how I see," she said simply.

Link knew James had crossed the line this time, but he was curious as well. He decided to let Ryan explain. "I make the sound to bounce sound off objects close by. It's how I can tell how close or far I am from an object. And then, judging by the softness or hardness of it, I can tell if I'm in a forest in a cave."

"Remarkable," said Zelda.

"You mean you didn't know that's what it was?"

"No," said Link. "We just thought you were being annoying."

"Still do…" said James, a bit more to the side but the others still heard them.

Link frowned but pushed it aside. "That's very clever. I really wonder what it must be like to pick up on things like that."

Zelda stiffened. She still hadn't picked up on her spiritual center yet. She wanted desperately to get them back. Ryan sensed her anguish.

"Princess," she said. "Are you alright?" Zelda nodded. "Are you?" Ryan asked again. Zelda, remembering Ryan couldn't see her, said, "Yes."

"Let's move on," said Link. "It's going to be late soon…"

The others nodded and moved on.

Raven stalked the town of his dark kingdom. The town of Nightshade was overrun with thugs and rapists. It was on this subject that Raven agreed with his brother the most that people like this did not deserve a place in the world.

He stalked the alleyways and kept his dagger close by. He knew he would be using it; there was not might about it. He looked high and low for the place that sold the best weapons. He needed a real one; there was no doubt about it. He needed to fend for himself now.

He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned his head and saw the figure of an alcohol abuser. He had long messy hair and the slimmest figure he had ever seen. He held a rusty knife in his hand and slouched as he held it up to Raven's chest. "Give me all your gold, and maybe I'll let you live," he said. Raven smirked.

In one motion, he turned around quickly. He had his dagger in his left hand and knocked the thug's with his right. He turned full around and stabbed him straight in the chest.

Shocked, the man eyes flew open. A small trickle of blood came out of his mouth. Raven moved his mouth close to the man's ear. "Isn't strange?" he asked in a sadistic tone. "It's almost as if you can't feel the blade…but when I do this-!" Raven twisted the dagger until it was horizontal in the man's torso. Instantly, the man went limp. He was dead. "You fall dead…don't you?"

He pulled the dagger out and let the blood spill all over the pavement. The alleyway was narrow. Raven stuffed the dead body in a pile of broken wooden boxes. He looked around. He had only been there once before and that was far back.

Even though he seemed in control, he was still a bit frightened. He clutched the vial that held his brother's ashes close to him. "He's with me…" Raven thought to himself. The sky loomed with black clouds and a crimson sky. To Raven, this was merely home.

As he walked deeper into the back alleys, the scent of death and human waste became more and more noticeable. Raven didn't know how much longer he'd last. Already he was beginning to gag. "How can anyone stand living in a place like this?" Raven asked himself.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he found the place he was looking for. Before him, a burned door with a jagged sign that said "Rapiers" was hanging limply off a rusted nail. There was no doorknob, just a hole stuffed with a rope. Raven pushed on the door. It wouldn't move. Then he applied more force until the door swung open and almost fell off in the process.

The old woman sleeping on the desk darted up and snarled her menacing green teeth. "What do you want?" she said in a raspy voice.

"I want a sword," said Raven.

The woman glared at Raven. The room was dark and lit only buy the light from outside. There was only one window on the left side of the room and had swords scattered about the place. Most of them were on the floor, some even in piles. The ones that looked like they wouldn't break the first time you used them were on the walls. They all looked brand new.

The old woman examined Raven. "I remember you," she said, frowning. "You came to me a long time ago asking for a sword."

Raven remembered that day four years ago, but he tried to play dumb and remain silent. He casually walked over to a small table that had swords stacked upon it.

"I remember that day. You wanted to get a small blade for your brother. What was his name? Steel? Something like that? The foul creature he was…"

Raven slammed his hand on the table sending most of the swords on it flying. "Don't i ever /i talk about my brother like that…" His voice was low and calm but held a hint of destruction and death.

That didn't stop the woman though. She ignored him. "And you didn't have any money…So you stole it right from under me…such a pretty rupee that cost me. I never forgot that."

Raven sensed what was going to happen. And his intuition was right. The woman threw a knife right at him! He grabbed it with is hand and threw it back at her, sending it clean through her chest until it couldn't go anymore. She fell against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor in her own pool of blood.

Raven stepped up to the body behind the counter. He didn't really think killing was an option, but what choice did he have? He walked slowly; systematically placing one foot in front of the other and swinging his lips slightly as he did. He knelt down to look at the woman, his face expressionless.

As soon as he felt the tear fall down his cheek, he let go of it all. He bawled at what he just did. He killed two people. He felt sick. He was always the one that believed death never saw anything. Steel never did any of that. Steel never killed anyone…

He wiped his tears. He looked under the counter and saw a box. He opened it and saw where the old hag really kept her good swords. They were wonderfully crafted. The one that he wanted the most was the twin blades. They were both katanas with square holes going all up the blade. Raven knew they were used to catch a sword in them and then swing it out of their hands. The blades were black steel and the hilt was a beautifully woven blue and black. He was put them both in his belt and walked away to leave.

Just before leaving the room, he looked back at the dead old woman. Trying to hold back his tears, he whispered, "I'm sorry…" and then walked through the door.

In the alleyway, he heard a cry in the distance. He knew that the thug he murdered comrades were coming after him. He didn't want to kill any more people so he jumped on top of a few stacked crates and from there, jumped on the low part of a nearby roof. From there, he jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he was out of that crime-ridden area of town…

"I found some more firewood," said Ryan as she let down her tiny armful of wood.

"Thank you, Ryan," said Link, picking up the small sticks, feeding the small flame.

Zelda was not in view. She had left the little group to wash her outfit in a nearby stream. The water was cold, but it at least got all of the mud and blood out. She fixed her hair and looked back at Ryan helping Link with the fire. She smiled but felt bad at the same time. She had not felt any spiritual energy since she had left Hyrule.

She bathed her hair in as well. It came out soft as always but horribly wet. Then she took out her white comb that Eugeal would use to comb her hair every night since she was young. She was sitting on the ground as she stroked. She almost cried.

"I guess you're good for something," said James as he brought an even bigger handful of firewood to Link. The logs would keep the fire burning for hours. Link didn't say anything. "What? No thank you?"

"You insulted Ryan," said Link. "But brought me a substantial amount of wood, your good deeds and bad attitude cancel out."

James sat down. He really respected Link and saw the logic behind his reasoning. "Fair enough," he said.

"Where is the Princess?" asked Ryan.

"She went off to wash her clothes. It was quite a while ago," said Link.

"I hope nothing's happened to her," said James. "You better go check on her."

"Maybe you're right," said Link as he stood. "You two better not be killing eachother when I get back." Link turned and walked off.

There was a long silence between James and Ryan. "So you like the rain in spring?" asked Ryan.

Zelda heard someone in the bushes behind her. She turned quickly and asked, "Who's there?"

Link stumbled through the thick brush. "It's me," said Link. "You've been gone for a while, I was just worried. That's all."

Zelda turned back away. The moonlight shimmered on her golden hair. She continued to brush it. She felt so upset about what had happened to Eugeal. Zelda became so frustrated she began combing roughly to tear the tangles apart. Then she felt Link's hands take the comb from hers.

She turned around and saw Link kneeling down next to her. He was on both of his knees and he gently combed Zelda's hair. "You really shouldn't be so rough," Link said gently. "You're hair will grow out slower."

Zelda felt her skin rise when she felt his breath on her ear. She looked up at the moon to take her mind off it. It was full that night.

"How do you know that?" asked Zelda.

"I grew up with a lot of girls. I know almost everything there is to know when it comes to beauty," said Link. "I just never saw the point in it for me."

Zelda giggled. "I suppose I never got a chance to properly thank you for helping me…back there…" said Zelda. She turned to face him. He looked completely dumbfounded and confused. Then Zelda fell into his arms in a warm embrace. Link's eyes flew open. He was so stunned he dropped the comb from his hands.

With shaking hands he lifted his arms to hug Zelda back. As soon as his arms rested upon her, he felt her expel a deep breath she was holding. Link removed his gauntlets and stroked his bare hands through her wet hair.

Zelda pulled away and got a really good look at Link. His sharp features were outlined by his beautiful long blonde hair. In his eyes, she could see his calmness and tranquility. Save for her who felt so nervous about what her actions were.

Link didn't know what to do. Why had Zelda pulled away like that? His heart beat fast and he silently prayed that she wouldn't hear it. Link could see the sadness in her eyes.

There was a long silence.

"Link…I'm so scared…" said Zelda, almost crying. "I'm so sorry I got you into this whole thing, really I am! I didn't think it would be this wa-"

Link placed his index finger on her lip to silence her. He took her face in both of his hands and placed a light kiss on her forehead. Then the tip of her nose. Link was unsure why he was doing this, but he didn't want to stop. i Stop, she's a princess and you're just a simple forest boy /i , he thought to himself. He looked down and saw her eyes were closed. Her lips were slightly pouted as if she expected a kiss. Link took all of his self control and pulled away. Zelda's eyes flew open. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked, looking straight in her eyes.

Zelda nodded slowly. Her face was flushed with a bright red that was easily seen. i Why did he stop? /i Zelda's mind raced. Link stood up and held out his hand to help her up. She mentally shook her head and pushed the thought away. She took Link's hand and stood. She was a little uneasy from having her knees bent for so long but she managed to straighten herself.

When the two returned to the campsite, they were both surprised to not see Ryan and James bickering. They were quiet but didn't seem to be on good terms yet. Ryan usually was the talker. She liked to talk about her past and tell stories about her village. James, on the other hand, never seemed to talk about himself at all. There was always a sadness about him, and all knew there was a story behind it.

When Link came to think about it more, he realized that none of them hardly knew James at all. He never talked about himself; it was always about the day.

Ryan was thinking the same thing too. She took it upon herself that night to get to the bottom of it by praying for a vision that would help. She never knew who was in her visions, but she guessed lucky almost every time.

"I think its time we all get to sleep…" said Link, looking ever so slightly back at Zelda. Her expression looked a bit surprised. Her eyes were slightly wide and her lips were parted. Link's expression didn't change. It looked hard and determined for some reason.

"Whatever you say," said James laying back. He put his hands behind his head and looked up at the stars. "There sure are beautiful constellations…"

Ryan lay back on her makeshift pillow made out of a bunch of cloth stuffed in a bag. "I'm sure they are…" she said, closing her eyes.

Zelda lay on her makeshift bed too. It was a soft blanket with a very thin blanket on the top. It was too hot outside for a real blanket; she just wanted to protect herself from the bugs with her legs being exposed by her green skirt. Her pillow, most of the time, was Link's tunic that her borrow. But tonight, Link lay on the other side of the campsite. He seemed to be avoiding her.

Link lay down on the hard ground as James did. They didn't really fancy the comfortable style. It was all about getting the real feel of nature. No one else said a word that night. The fire eventually died out, and it was silent. So silent, everyone could hear everyone else's steady breathing.

The wind's echo blew across the plains and warmed everyone with its gentleness. Link was the first to wake up. It was early morning and warm outside. He looked at the others. They were all soundly asleep. He mostly checked Zelda who had an uneasy expression. i Such a beautiful face… /i He thought as he kneeled down next to her. He stroked her face gently with his fingers loving the softness of it. His gauntlets were still on the ground next to his sleeping area.

Link took a deep breath as he stood up. He walked to get his gauntlets and put them on. He had to distance himself from her. If he was alone with her, there's no telling what he would be doing, with her consent of course. But he just didn't want to take that risk.

"Is it ready yet?" said Ash as he bounced a dark green ball off the wall while he sat on his bed.

"Almost," said Sparks. "This substance is so strange. It's hard to find the real power behind it."

"That must mean that the real center is very powerful, Sparks." He continued to bounce the ball.

"I suppose that makes sense, Ash." Sparks stood there with and open book in front of their cauldron. Sparks waved his hand over the concoction and found the common wavelength between his dark magic and the structure of the mirror shard. "I've got it, Ash!"

Ash dropped the ball and jumped down from the large ledge beside the cauldron. "Finally," he said. They both took eachother's hands and closed their eyes over the cauldron. The whole room shook since the object from the light world wasn't very stable. Rubble from the walls began to fall and hit the floor.

The force of it all gave the feel that Sparks and Ash were being ripped apart. "Hold on!" shouted Ash, straining to keep his grip.

"I told you it wouldn't be stable!" Sparks shouted back. They almost broke apart when a hand made of pure glass emerged.

It looked like a diamond with the indents and lines on the inside. And with the power infused inside it, it probably was a strong as a diamond. It had the shape of a very well-built man.

"We did it, Sparks," said Ash with a look of awe and large smile on his face. They were both on the ground with their hands behind him for support.

"Do you think he has much power, Ash?" asked Sparks.

"Of course he does. I've infused him with our most powerful relics. It has the power to steal the spirits of hundreds of people. This will surly please our Sovereign."

Both got up on their feet. "We must send him to the Light World immediately. The sooner the better," said Ash.

"Good plan. Let us join hands," said Sparks, taking Ash's hand.

"There's an abandoned village ahead," said Link. The others behind them just groaned from sleepiness. Link had gotten them up early. He had seen an approaching storm and thought it best to get as far away as possible to find shelter.

James was the most awake besides Link. He scanned his surroundings thoroughly. They all seemed familiar to him. The rock formations, the trees and the small lake were all in place. Then it hit him. And then he was quiet. Very quiet.

Ryan yawned a large yawn. "I sense some animosity coming from this place. No…that's not it. Going i toward /i this place," she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Zelda.

"I'm not sure how to explain it. Maybe I'll see something about it in my visions."

The four walked by the broken gate that led into the village. The houses made of wood were rotted and falling apart. The wells were dry and dusty. Everything there seemed to be completely dead.

Ryan fingered the vines that grew on a house. She closed her eyes and tried to tap into the spiritual center of this place. Her hands glowed a soft purple flame and she could find no signs of life.

Zelda was walking around as well. She felt something in her hands. She looked at them. They were glowing a soft purple too. As she made her way to a dry well, she felt it come stronger. She leaned over the edge and looked down. "This must be a Spiritual Center Eugeal was telling me about!"

Link heard Zelda and rushed over. "What's going on?" asked Link.

"Link, I can get my powers back! I've found a place where I can borrow energy," said Zelda, smiling. She closed her eyes and felt the power surge through her. It was unfamiliar to her, being from Hyrule and all. But she knew she could use this power and help the others.

Zelda opened her eyes. She aimed at a hanging moldy flower pot and shot a beam of light at it, shattering it. It fell to the ground and splattered dirt and soil everywhere.

"Hey!" shouted James running over. "Don't disturb the things here. Respect them." He knelt down and swept up the dirt and put it in a dead flower patch. He walked over to another house and fixed the fallen fence in front of it. He seemed to be cleaning up the whole place the best he could.

Link pushed the thought away and turned his attention to his arrows. He only had one light arrow left. He was certain there'd be more coming after them and he didn't know what he could do to defend themselves.

Now that Zelda had her powers, she'd be a huge help. But once she was far enough from this place, they'd diminish again. "I'll find another Spiritual Center," she said to Link not facing him. She somehow read his mind.

"How did you…?" asked Link.

"I know you're thinking it," said Zelda as she stared down the well. "I'm sorry I can't do more for you guys." She slowly closed her eyes to fight back tears.

Link came over and put his hand on her shoulder. He gently turned her around and looked straight at her. "Not having you with us would leave me without purpose," he said quietly. He had both of his hands on her shoulders. Zelda smiled. She looked so cute when she was happy. The thought made Link smile too.

"It's getting late," said Ryan.

"How can you tell?" asked Zelda.

"I can hear the night bugs coming about."

"She's right. Let's build a fire outside the village," said Link. The three obeyed but James stayed behind. He picked up various flowers from all over the place. He made small bouquets out of them. He placed one on the steps of each of the houses. He said a small prayer for each of them and then returned to the campsite.

It was already very dark by now and the stars were alight. James sat beside the group. He leaned up against a large rock with one leg bent up to his chest. He rested his hand on it.

"This place hasn't been abandoned for long," said Zelda. "One or two years at the most."

"I wonder what happened here," said Link.

"I know," said Ryan.

Everyone turned to face them her. James seemed to be the most enticed. "I had a vision. I don't know who was in it, but I know what happened to this place…."

There was once a lovely young guardian great fairy that resided here. She seemed to have a deep affection for this young man. No matter when you saw her, she was always, always watching over him in particular. Her friend, a young sprite, was there with her.

i "It's today isn't it?" asked the Great Fairy's friend. "He's leaving today."

"He seems so happy here," said the Great Fairy. "Why is it today….? Why…is it today?" /i 

I also became curious at why she loathed this day.

That day, the young man that she loved so much came to her with a request. i "Great Fairy, I ask of you a favor," he said.

"Anything you want, my child," she said.

"I pray that my love and I, who are making our way to a distant land to fight, will have a safe journey there and back. I love her very much and I hope to marry her upon our return…" /i 

The Great Fairy, stunned by what she heard, grew deeply jealous. The woman that he loved so much had not left and she lifted her hand to kill her and the village people. i "Hey!" said her friend, "stop that!" /i But it was too late. She had killed them all. She used her powers to destroy those innocent people. But….you can't do that. Great Fairies exist only to protect people, not destroy them.

With tears in her eyes, the Great Fairy's feet began to turn into dust and ash that fell to the ground. She looked at her hands disintegrate as well; all in front of the young man staring in terror. Her entire body turned into a pile of dust as she took the life of the village with her…and died…

Zelda and Link's eyes were wide with what Ryan just said. James just sat there staring into the fire. It was completely quiet, save for the fire crackling.

"So…" said James not averting his gaze. "It was the Great Fairy that killed my Scarlette…and my people…"

Link and Zelda both looked at James with wide eyes. "That's correct," said Ryan. "The Great Fairy was in love with you…"

"I was the only one that made it out you know…I can't believe how long it's been." In the firelight, James smiled ever so slightly. He looked up at the stars and the somewhat full moon. "I never got to say goodbye…"

It was deadly silent. A chilling wind blew, blowing the fire out. With that, everyone reluctantly lay down to sleep. Ryan, with a new understanding of James' resentment toward the world, slept easy.

The next day, the wind carried uneasiness for Zelda. It was as if she knew something bad was going to happen.

Before everyone had awakened, James went back to his village and said a final prayer. Ryan came over and sensed that he was feeling very emotional. It wasn't like she could see him, but she knew he was praying.

James wiped the lone tear off his face and got up. He still couldn't believe it was the Great Fairy that protected him and his village that slaughtered his friends and family. But most of all, he blushed at the idea that someone else loved him; but only for a moment.

He went over to his and Scarlette's usual spot where they would be together. It was a fountain with two angles dancing; it was dried out and covered with plants by now. He didn't know her very long, which made it all the more painful. He brushed off the plants on the place where they usually sat.

He stayed there, staring at the two angles that they both named after themselves. They still hadn't parted while he and Scarlette had. He got lost in the two dancing angles until Zelda called for him to come along.

Everyone was up and ready to go. They all walked on a dirt path. As the day progressed, the group passed cherry blossom trees with falling petals. It was a beautiful and peaceful sight. Everyone seemed to forget about the sad night before. They all talked about what they saw around them. Even laughed a few times.

But then the warm breeze turned cold and the white clouds above were overshadowed by darker ones coming in. Zelda looked up.

She placed her hands over her arms in an attempt to warm them. "It's so cold all of a sudden…" said Zelda, shivering.

"I can see my breath!" said James, holding his fingertips to his mouth.

"Something's coming…" said Link looking ahead.

In the distance, coming down the path in the direction the others were heading, was another figure that Link had fought before. Link took out his sword, as did James.

"It's another one of those spirit-stealers!" cried James as it approached.

Zelda took Ryan's hand and found shelter in the trees. When the humanoid approached, Link and James studied it. It looked like a diamond almost, but they could both tell it was glass. James picked up a rock and tossed it. It shattered its left arm clean off.

James smirked but the arm grew back. His smirk didn't falter, "Thought so…" he said.

"I can't find the weak spot!" said Ryan as she meditated. She had her fingertips on her temples. "I don't think it has one!"

"I have no choice…" said Link, pulling out his light arrow. He aimed it at the torso. "Everyone stand back!"

Zelda and Ryan went around in front of the tree, thinking that it would be the end of it, but no. When Link shot it, the arrow went straight into the body, and it sent flashes of light in all directions.

The force sent everyone falling back onto the ground. "It didn't work!" said Zelda when she scrambled to her feet.

When the humanoid regained his balance, she sent shards of glass at Ryan, James and Zelda. They were all sent back against the trees, pinned up by the shards.

"Zelda! Everyone!" Link cried. He looked back at the being. It did nothing. "Why isn't he after your spirit crystals?"

"He probably doesn't have the power to!" said James.

"Link! He's trying to eliminate you, not us! Be careful!" called Ryan.

Just then, Link felt ice cold hands on his shoulders and was knocked down. He tried to drive the sword into the side of its head, but it was shattered. Link's blade was broken.

Then, a large circle of light surrounded him. The human got up and floated above Link's body. With the monster distracted, the glass keeping the others pinned disappeared. They both got down and went to help Link, but James kept them back. He knew there was nothing they could do.

Link got up but fell again, feeling the pull of the vortex of light around him. "I...I have to save everyone!" he cried. His left arm he used to hold himself fell through the glass leading to an underworld.

"Link!" everyone cried after eachother.

"Everyone! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't protect you!" Link said, getting pulled down. Now only his upper body was on the surface.

"Link, no!" Zelda cried, lunging after him.

"Princess, don't!" Ryan yelled.

Zelda leapt at Link and grabbed his hand tightly. "Don't Zelda! Save yourself!" cried Link. He hated having to do this. He grabbed a sharp rock near him and drove it into the top of Zelda's hand. Instantly, her hand let go and Link took a piece of her long sleeves with him as he completely got sucked down into nothingness.

Zelda just stared in shock and horror. "…LINK!" she screamed, tears welling up. Ryan came over to help Zelda. She felt her hand and found it wet at the top.

"Princess, you're bleeding…" she said.

Zelda almost cried uncontrollably. She knew why Link did what he had done. "There's no hope now…" she whispered.

Link was slowly sinking into nothing. There was nothing around him. It was all white and he was just slowly, very slowly, falling upside-down into nothing. i Why did all of this happen? I didn't ask for this… /i he thought to himself. i Zelda…Ryan…James…I failed them…Maybe…I'm just not fit to be a hero… /i 

Suddenly, everything around him changed into what seemed like the inside of a deep ocean. He didn't have any clothes on and was in a fetal position. All he had was Zelda's sleeve piece that he still clutched. He looked down at it. Some of her blood was still on it. "Oh Zelda…I got you into all of this trouble…." he said to himself. He held the fabric up to his face and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry about it all, really I am…" There was a long pause. "…Am I dead…?"

"Young hero…." called a voice.

Link's eyes flew open as he gasped and looked up. There, in front of his eyes, were green swirls of light that formed into a person.

"Goddess Farore…" he said with wide eyes.

"I'm in your mind my dear…I am always with you. Thank you for still needing me…" she said in a beautifully gentle voice.

With her kindness, Link lost control of his calmness altogether: "Goddess Farore, please! My friends are in trouble and I don't know if I can save them!"

Goddess Farore just smiled. "The power's in your sword…"

Just then, everything in a flash of light transported them both to a large palace. He was cloaked in armor fit for a king. Goddess Farore stood before him with her hand placed in front of her, folded. In between them floated the Master Sword Link had heard about in legends.

"The Master Sword…" Link said in awe.

"My child, the desire that you have to protect the people you love makes this sword's shine glow brighter. It can cut through pure evil and vanquish it from this world forever…"

Sparkles ran up and down the blade as it twirled in the air. "With this sword, maybe now I can protect the people I love…" said Link.

"Be careful, Link. The power of the Master Sword has not yet fully returned. But for now, I want you to use it to find help against the Sovereign of Silence. I believe in you…"

Link nodded.

"Now, grab the sword…"

Link placed his hand on the hilt and was sent flying upward to where his friends were.

"Good luck…young hero…"

"Ugh…I'm exhausted…" said James, out of breath. He had tried his best to fight off the monster, but with now luck. By now, it would surely be after their lives.

The monster pinned Zelda to the ground going to her first. James and Ryan were too far away to do anything. It leapt in the air, ready to pounce. Before it hit her, even touched her, it split in half and shattered. This time it didn't come back together. The majority of the shards of glass burned in a light black flame. The only thing that remained was the one shard of glass with the rope still around it.

Link landed and put his new sword down to help Zelda up. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Link!" she cried, leaping into his arms. She let her tears spill freely onto his chest. Link placed his hand on her back. "I was so worried…!"

"Its okay, Zelda," said Link. "I couldn't let you get hurt…"

Zelda looked up and smiled. "How did you do that?" She looked at the shard of glass.

Link looked up at the clouds. "I had help…"

"This is the legendary Master Sword!" said Zelda when she looked at it. "I thought it was protected back in Hyrule! How did you get it?"

"Goddess Farore gave it to me. She wants me-us-to defeat the Sovereign of Silence."

Zelda was quiet for a moment. "It looks like we have a mission now…"

"We're right here for you," said James.

"That's right! I will not fail you, Princess," said Ryan.

Link put his arm around Zelda's waist. "I won't either…" he whispered. And with that, they walked off. A new sword on his back and a new guardian looking over them…


	6. Duel

James studied the Master Sword closely. "This is without a doubt the finest craftsmanship in any sword I've ever seen," he said as he fondled the hilt and blade with his fingertips.

"The Master Sword can't just be wielded by anyone," said Zelda. "Only one with a pure heart and righteous intentions can hold it. Or so legends say…"

Link smiled. "Goddess Farore certainly thinks kindly of me," he said. "I never saw myself being the one to actually wield this legendary weapon."

"Don't worry yourself too much about it, Link. Maybe you're truly the hero that is destined to wield it." Zelda placed her delicate hand, now bandaged after what had happened, under her chin and rested her elbow on her other arm across her waist. "As Eugeal had often told me, everything happens for a reason."

"Do you not sense the power emitting from it?" Ryan asked.

"I do," said James.

"Me too," said Link.

"With this sword, you can defeat any of those things that the Sovereign can throw at us!" Zelda cheered.

i Mostly, I can defeat anything that comes after you… /i Link thought. It had been a few hours since the Glass Humanoid attacked them. Link felt so bad about what he had to do to Zelda, he bandaged her hand himself.

"So you've heard about this sword even in the forest?" asked Zelda.

Link's mind snapped back. "Uh…yes. I did," he managed to put together. "I was rocked to sleep with stories about what life was like outside of my home. A young hero, also named Link, defeated an evil wizard with this very blade. He saved all of Hyrule. That's why my mother named me Link. For him. At least, that's what I've been told."

"And it fits you very well," said Zelda, smiling.

"The sword is nice and all," said James, "but I think we should discuss the matter at hand. May I remind you that, even though we have a new weapon, we still have no idea what they'll bring after us?"

"Whoever they are, they sure don't like to get their hands dirty," said Ryan.

"What do you mean?" asked Zelda.

"Think about it, Princess. They send enemies at us without coming to us themselves. They're just cowards with power, like everyone else with power."

James studied what Ryan had said. She was certainly wise for her age. Perhaps even smarter than he was. "Don't be so sure. I have a feeling that they're going to show themselves very soon," said James. His arms were folded as leaned against a boulder and looked up at the sky.

"You fucking idiot!" cried Ash. "I thought you said it was going to work this time!"

Ash and Sparks were in a heated altercation. "Call me the idiot! You're the one in charge of the power our creations hold! Not me!" Sparks retaliated.

"Well now what are we going to do? Our sovereign is going to be furious! She'll take away all of our power and we'll be left with nothing!"

Sparks thought a moment. "I know what we can do…We're much more powerful than our creations. Why don't we just go and eliminate them ourselves?"

Ash paused. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do. They obviously have a great power residing in them. If we could harness that, then give it to the Sovereign, she can finally be fully awakened and she'll be unstoppable!"

"I love that idea, brother! However…we must do it quickly. Since Raven is too young, if we fail, then the Sovereign will have no choice but to bring out-"

"Get your power scepter!" Sparks stopped him. "We're going to the Light World…."

Link and Zelda didn't speak much to eachother since the day Link got the Master Sword. They both knew the other was thinking about it, but they didn't want to bring it out into the open. Ryan seemed to be the only one that didn't notice.

James cleared his throat to cut the tension. "I must say, Link, I am jealous of that fine piece of work," he said.

Link snapped out of his mild trance. "Oh, thank you," he said. "But it's not really mine, remember?"

"Do you hear that?" asked Ryan.

"Hear what?" asked Zelda.

"That noise. It's getting louder!"

As they walked onward, Ryan seemed to hear it getting louder and soon dropped to her knees and covered her ears. Her eyes were squinted as if she couldn't take it. But James, Zelda, and Link heard nothing.

Zelda dropped down beside her and put her hand on her back. "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's like…it's like I can hear a ripping sound…." replied Ryan.

At that moment, Sparks and Ash came down on a hovering disk made of pure energy. They leapt out of some sort of hole in reality itself. Inside the hole was pure darkness. Both had a long scepter in their hands. Ash had a red star at the top and Sparks had the green star at the top. Ryan opened one of her squinted eyes and looked up. "It's them! They're the ones doing this!"

Link drew his sword. "Who are you?" asked Link.

"That's a fancy sword you've got there, wouldn't you say, Ash?" said Sparks.

"It sure is, Sparks," said Ash. In unison, both aimed their scepters at him.

"You've been giving us a lot of trouble," said Sparks.

"And we're going to make sure you don't give us any more," said Ash. The stars atop their scepters glowed.

"Link, look out!" said James and he tackled him out of the way.

A crater appeared right on the spot Link was standing. "Zelda! You and Ryan get out of here!" shouted Link.

Zelda led Ryan off into the nearby woods. "Ryan, you stay here," said Zelda. "I'm going to help."

"Princess, wait!" said Ryan, grabbing Zelda's arm. "If you're going, I'm going too! I can help!"

"Ryan it's too dangerous. There's not much you can do."

"I can do as much as you!"

Zelda stared at Ryan. She knew Ryan could not see her, but her gaze still pierced her. "…alright…let's go!"

Link sent a straight slash right at Sparks, but Ash jumped and blocked the attack with his own scepter. James came up from behind and almost got Ash right through the head, but Sparks turned his rod and tripped James right onto the ground. A cloud of dirt rose around his falling point.

"Do what you will," said Ash.

"But we're unbeatable in combat when we're together," said Sparks.

"Maybe we should try a different approach," said Link.

"Got any ideas?" said James.

"LINK!" cried Zelda as she came running up behind him.

Link turned around. "Zelda! What are you doing! I told you to hide!" He looked at Ryan. "She's here too! What's wrong with you two? You can get hurt!"

"We're going to help you two!" said Zelda. At the moment she said that, and explosion, just three feet short of death, blew all four of them back twenty feet. Through the cloud of dust, Link emerged helping Zelda out. James did the same for Ryan, who was unconscious.

Furious, Zelda found it in her to shoot a beam of light straight at the terrible two. It was a powerful strike, but when Ash and Sparks put the top of their rods together, it was absorbed instantly, giving it a nice healthy glow of black.

"Don't you get it you fools?" said Ash.

"With each attack you make us stronger," said Sparks. The two tipped the heads of their scepters at them and shot back Zelda's attack. It was easily dodged, but it left the earth blackened and dead upon impact.

Link thought a moment, the he called, "Zelda!" He remembered the day Steel blasted her and revealed a treasure that hid inside Zelda. He knew it was a piece of the Triforce he heard so much about in his old stories and he knew it would help them. Zelda ran over to Link. "Maybe if we both hold the hilt of the Master Sword, we might be able to send a strike they won't be able to hold."

"That's a great idea!" said Zelda. James heard Link's plan and got Ryan to safety.

Link and Zelda both closed their eyes and focused deeply on the sword.

"What're they doing, Ash?" asked Sparks.

"How should I know, Sparks?" asked Ash.

They gripped the hilt tightly and the Master Sword glowed with a terrible light. Small lines of light encircled it and it was as if they could all feel the energy. In an instant, Link and Zelda's eyes shot open, they were glowing, and shot a large and powerful light straight at Ash and Sparks!

Seeing it happen, they dug their feet deep in the ground and put their scepter together and absorbed the entire attack!

"It didn't work!" said Zelda.

"Get out of the way!" Link cried as he yanked her away from their retaliation. The opposite attack sent many trees stumbling over.

"That was your best?" said Sparks.

"That was pitiful!" said Ash.

While the two laughed their heads off, James tended to Ryan. Her eyes were closed, but he could tell she was coming around. "J-James…." She seemed to mutter out.

"Yes? What is it, Ryan?" he asked as he brushed the dirt and small amount of blood from her cheek.

"Their…power…it comes from…from…" her voice faded slightly as she struggled to breathe.

"Yes! Where does it come from?" his voice was on the edge of frantic.

"Their union…." Her breathing calmed as she went back into a state of unconsciousness.

James checked to make sure she was still alive. When he found his calm, he went to aid Link and Zelda when they didn't know what to do.

"Link! Ryan said she knows their weakness," said James.

"Is she alright?" asked Zelda.

"She's fine, she's just knocked out."

"I must go and protect her!" Zelda turned to leave but James took her wrist, preventing her.

"No, Princess. It's going to take all three of us to beat them. Their power comes from their union. We have to separate them somehow."

"No problem!" said Link as he separated himself from the two and ran up to Sparks.

"Sparks, look out!" shouted Ash, not having time to prepare an attack. Sparks turned around and was tackled by Link. Jumping over him, Link ran off laughing. Infuriated, Sparks jumped to his feet and pursued him.

"Sparks! You idiot, don't go after him!" shouted Ash behind him. Just then, James whacked Ash on the head with Link's shield. James ran off taunting him mercilessly and was then pursued by Ash.

Zelda came to Link's aid by throwing a rock and hitting Sparks square on the back of the head. When Sparks turned and shot an angry look at Zelda, she merely gave him a funny face and ran away.

"Ash! Don't let them distract you!" Sparks shouted as he created a smog that cloaked everyone from everyone else's vision. With a smirk of satisfaction, Link jumped on Sparks' front side and used the leverage to jump high into the air. Sparks did the same and jumped after him.

Ash looked around for James and was greeted with a punch in the face by him, spinning him around. Zelda sat dead in the center between Ash and airborne Sparks. She whistled a sharp whistle. In midair, Sparks turned around and saw Zelda just standing there, and Ash saw her as well. Both raised their scepters and shot straight at her, but she jumped out of the way and the attacks were being sent strait at eachother!

When the beams from their attack cleared the smog, they revealed the other attacking them!

"ASH!" Sparks screamed.

"SPARKS!" Ash screamed.

In an amazing flash, Ash and Sparks were destroyed by their partners attack. The only thing of theirs that remained was the top of their scepters. One of red and one of green.

Link stared down at them. "They must be destroyed," he said, raising his sword. With one fell swoop, he sliced them both in half, sending the energy of inside them into the air, dissolving them forever.

Zelda rushed over to Ryan. She lifted her up and put her ear to her chest. "She's still alive, but we have to get her away from here," said Zelda.

Neither James nor Link objectified. With Ryan in Zelda's arms, they fled.

The Sovereign of Silence crushed the orb that was in her hand. "I knew those two wouldn't be able to do anything!" The pieces of the orb fell to the ground for she had no use to observe the two anymore now that they were dead. She heard footsteps coming through her massive throne room doors.

"Never send a man to do a women's job…" said a voice that came in.

"Ah, so you decided to finally show up…" the Sovereign said with narrowed eyes.

"I prefer to do things my own way…"

"Enough of your sarcasm!" the Sovereign banged the bottom of her scepter on the ground, sending shockwaves that shook the entire room except for the girl that was standing there. She showed no signs of fear or nervousness.

"I've been watching them," she said. "The one in green will do anything for the golden-haired girl. He seems to hold a power that we haven't seen. His spirit crystal alone is sure to give you century upon century of life."

The Sovereign, although angered by the girl's defiance, was pleased that she actually thought something through. "Very well, what is your plan?"

"Grant me my personal army and fortress of darkness, I am sure that I can lure them all into oblivion and none will stand in our way."

The Sovereign became angry again. "What you're doing hardly qualifies you to make demands!"

The girl shot a challenging stare at the Sovereign. "But it would appear, i miss /i that you must meet them..."

The Sovereign had never been back-talked ever in her life. She was angry, infuriated, and…amused. "Very well then. I shall grant you the necessities you need." The Sovereign tapped the bottom of her scepter twice. In a cloud of smoke, a large eyeball with bat wings appeared and floated in place. The iris of the eye was so black, it was almost as if it didn't have a pupil. It flew to the girl.

It playfully encircled around her head. "Is this supposed to be humorous?" she asked, irritated.

"This little guy's name is Zircon. He is a piece of my power given to you. Merely ask tell him what you want and it will be yours. But be warned. Although he isn't alive doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings. If he feels he's being abused, he will turn on you," the Sovereign explained. "But not to worry. It takes extreme conditions to make him do such a thing."

With a quick snatch in the air, the girl grabbed the eye and turned. "It shouldn't take too long then. Good night," said the girl as she walked, not even bothering to look back.

"Goodnight…Trista…."

Outside of the Sovereign's castle, Trista found a nice place in a nearby forest where there were no black trees, to put her plan in motion. "Alright, Zircon. Let's see what you can do," she said. "Find me a place along the path of those travelers. I'm sure you have no doubt who I'm talking about."

Zircon projected a huge field that was concealed by large hills, but still along the path of Link's party. Pleased, Trista commanded Zircon to take them there.

When Zircon and Trista were transported to that place, it was already nighttime and the air was heavy with rain. "Alright now, set up a large fortress of pure darkness. Leave only room for dungeons and a lounge for me. Then create for me an army of loyal followers made of pure shadow. Then I shall have a select few of the best warriors from both this world and the dark world to be under my command. They will not be able to stop me…"

With great effort, Zircon was able to conjure up everything that Trista asked for. He spared no hard work for it was his duty to give her what she wanted. Now it was time to put Trista's plan in motion.

Zelda giggled as Link played with her hair. They were by a small creek, the battle that happened earlier that day seemed to have been forgotten. Ryan and James were by the fire, talking about the battle, but Link and Zelda were merely relaxing, knowing they didn't have to think about Ash or Sparks anymore.

Link felt so much freer now that he shed his armor, sword, and other weapons. He left them by the fire. He gently brushed Zelda's hair. "You don't have to do this you know," said Zelda playfully, as if she wanted him to stop!

"Oh come now," said Link. "I am merely serving the world a great purpose by aiding your beauty."

Zelda blushed and looked up at the half moon. There were some clouds setting in, but it was still visible and beautiful. Link gently held the hand with the wound he himself inflicted. The bandage had dried blood on it but he knew the removal of the bandage wouldn't cause anymore bleeding.

"Can I take it off?" asked Link.

Zelda's gaze left the moon to meet Link's. "Of course," she said casually with the slightest smile. Link looked down and began to slowly unwrap the bandage. As he unwrapped it, he didn't avert his gaze. When he finally finished, he place a light kiss on her hand.

Zelda blushed even deeper. She didn't know what to do or what Link wanted. Before she could comprehend what to do-BOOM! Link looked up. The skies were covered in dark storm clouds. Raindrops the size of rupees fell. Link helped Zelda to her feet and dashed to the campsite. Ryan and James were scattering to save what supplies they had from the wetness. Link and Zelda joined them.

Ryan sat down and thought a moment. "There's a village not too far from here," she said. "If we hurry, we can make it before our traveling supplies are ruined!"

Link, Zelda and James all scattered and took what they could carry. They followed Ryan who dashed forth to wherever she would lead them. They all ran for a while until finally, blessedly, they saw the lights from the windows of the cabins in the village.

Surprisingly, there was one woman out on the porch of her cabin on her knees crying. The group cautiously, not wanting to startle her. When they were all in close range, James said, "Let me take care of this."

He approached slowly. The woman looked up. "Excuse me miss, is everything alright?" he asked.

The woman wiped her tears and managed a smile. Even in the dark, James could still make out that she was fairly young. "Oh…" she tried to stop sobbing, "visitors…" She looked behind James at the others. "Do you not have any place to stay?" She looked back to James. He shook his head. "Well I can't have anyone, let alone a child be out in all of this…come inside…." Hesitantly, they followed her.

The cabin was small but warm and cozy. It wasn't heavily furnished, but it had the essentials: a bed for two people, a table for eating, a desk, a small stack of books, a tiny kitchen and place wash clothing and dishes. All four of them sat around the table while the woman went to the fireplace and stirred the pot over it.

Ryan squeezed out as much of the rain water as she could from her head cloth. "There's an easier way if you take it off," said James, reaching for it.

Ryan's hand slapped it away. "Don't. I never take it off…" she said as she continued her chore along with the other many garbs she wore. Now that James thought about it, he'd never seen anything but her face and her hands. Everything about her seemed to be covered up like she was over protecting herself.

"So," the woman began, "what brings you all here?"

James and Link exchanged a glance. "If you don't mind me asking, ma'am," said James," why were you crying outside in the rain all alone?"

The woman's stirring slowed and she didn't avert her gaze from the fireplace. "If you must know," she said, "there have been a lot of strange occurrences lately."

"What do you mean?" asked Link.

The woman returned with four cups for everyone to sip out of. "No doubt you have seen or at least heard about the Sovereign of Silence…" Everyone's heart stopped for split second. "Not too long ago, all of the village's most powerful men have left. All of them knights."

Upon hearing the word i knight /i , James covered the upper part of his left arm with his short sleeve. "Go on," he said.

"Well, I thought my new husband, Daniel, would've been spared. But the night he was sworn to knightly hood, he had left too. When he got up, it was as if he were in a trance. I begged him to stay but his expression became so blank…so vague…" the woman made it clear that the story was getting harder and harder to tell. "I followed him outside just before the rains came and watched him leave."

"And you didn't go after him?" Zelda slammed her hands on the table and rose. "You just let him leave?" her expression grew fierce.

"Princess…." Ryan muttered, shocked at what she heard.

"Something stopped me," the woman said, seemingly unaffected by Zelda's outburst. "I heard the voice of a young woman say that if I came after him; both of us would be killed."

"And what of the others?" asked Link. "Didn't the other wives at least try to go anyway?"

The woman shook her head. "They all left in the middle of the night. No one knew they were gone until morning."

"When did all of this with you and your husband happen?" asked James.

"Just a few hours ago…"

"And exactly when did you hear about the Sovereign of Silence?" asked Zelda, again taking her seat. "

"A child, who just so happened to be up at the time most of the men disappeared, heard a girl's voice, supposedly the same one I did, saying 'Come! Come and serve me! Me and the Sovereign of Silence!'."

"So, she is behind this after all then," said Link. "Which way did they head?"

"I will show you tomorrow. First I want to ask you some questions. Why are you here? And who are you?"

Link stood. "I am Link. These are my companions in travel, James, Ryan and…" Link swallowed, hating having to lie again, "…Holly Blue…."

James, Ryan and Zelda all knew Link's reason for saying what he did. "Holly Blue?" the woman asked. "That is an interesting name…it is also, my name." This caught everyone off guard. "Well, half my name. It's Holly."

"Well, Holly," Link began, "we're here because we wanted to learn more about the Sovereign of Silence."

"Are you explorers then?"

"No," said Zelda. "We are refugees from our homes the Sovereign has affected. Link and I didn't have time to see who survived or if anyone has survived. But we must find her and put her to an end."

"You are convinced you can stop her?"

Link, James and Zelda all exchanged looks. "We are going to try," said James.

"No one in this village has ever gone after those that left. But if you're going, may I ask to go with you?"

"No!" Ryan shouted. Everyone's head turned to her sudden outburst.

"Ryan! What's wrong?" asked Zelda.

"She can't come! It's too dangerous and she will die!"

"How do you know?"

"Don't ask how, I just do." Ryan stood up and left.

Zelda stood as well but did not go after her. "Please forgive her. She is just a child."

"It's quite alright. I can tell that she is blind and is understandably frustrated," said Holly.

"Nonetheless," said James, "she has a point. It would be dangerous and you could die if something were to go wrong."

Holly was silent for a moment. "I don't care. Without my husband, I am nothing. And I'd rather die trying then living on knowing that I never did…"

Link nodded very slowly. "Then, I suppose that we have a new companion for the time being."

"Let us wait out the storm," said Zelda. "Then we shall leave tomorrow."

James helped Holly fix up the tiny cottage so that everyone would have a place to sleep comfortably. Zelda and Ryan would share the bed with Holly while Link and James would be by the door and fireplace.

Just as they were getting ready to settle down, Ryan came back inside. She wasn't wet, which means she didn't go far from the door. She felt bad. She didn't want to trust Holly for she thought she knew her kind. Cried for attention and made up reasons as to why she did. But when she left the cottage, she did feel the darkness. It was faint but it was there.

"How nice of you to join us, Ryan," said James.

Ryan merely scoffed and felt her way around. Zelda took her hand and guided her to the bed. The only light now was the fireplace and the occasional lightning from the storm.

Holly opened a trunk that sat in the corner. She pulled out two chemises, one considerably smaller than the other. "Holly Blue. Ryan," she said. "Would you like to wear these to bed?"

The smaller one was white while the one for Zelda was a deep blue. Both looked very comfortable and Zelda wanted to wash her white shirt and green skirt. "I would, thank you kindly," said Zelda.

"I would too," said Ryan. "But you guys have to look away."

Link and James turned, as asked, and didn't look behind them. No matter how hot the urge burned for Link to do so. Zelda's chemise was dark blue with a low neckline and stopped just at the appropriate place. Ryan's was high-waisted for it was intended for a young person.

"Okay, you can turn around now," said Zelda.

When Link turned around, his heart stopped. Zelda's hair was down and was draped atop her shoulders. She looked blindingly beautiful, and Link knew it wasn't appropriate to stare. Ryan still wore her head cover, but she also looked quite provocative even though she insisted on keeping a blanket covering from head to toe. So no one got to see her in it.

"Would you gentlemen like something to wear?" asked Holly. "Because I believe Daniel has…."

"It's quite alright," said James. "Link and I prefer to sleep in our comfort attire."

Everyone settled in rather quickly. Holly, Zelda and Ryan had a bit of trouble in their bed, but eventually, they all went to sleep soundly, as well as James. But Link stayed awake. He had a mind that went a mile a minute.

His thoughts ranged from his friends at home, his entire place of birth, Zelda, and the future itself. He recapped, like he did every night, how he came to be there. He left his home to help his friends and met Zelda. He fell into Lake Hylia and was rescued from drowning by Goddess Nayru. Then he took Zelda to his home and then to her home to warn the kingdom of a horrible plague and discovered who she really was. Apparently there had been a war and forced him and Zelda to flee.

He remembered how Eugeal helped them escape and how her sister, Mimet, helped them cross the desert to the Plains of Koven. How she gave him the Light Arrows that he used to help defeat Steel. He remembered how they came across James and then Ryan that joined them in their pursuit of the Sovereign of Silence. He especially remembered receiving the Master Sword from Goddess Farore that he used to defeat the incarnations of Ash and Sparks whom they defeated that very day.

He was so distraught about the whole thing. Every day he would think of Zelda and wonder if she was thinking of him. Goodness! Was he in lo-There was a knock of two feet on the floor.

Link pretended to be asleep and elevated his breathing to make it seem so. He turned his head very slowly and saw Zelda getting out of bed and moving towards the window by the door. The rain had stopped and the moon's glow was out giving her a gorgeous silhouette.

He studied her every move. She leaned forward on the window sill and stared outside, looking up. She seemed very uneasy.

After an agonizing moment, Link quietly got up to his feet. He approached Zelda slowly. It wasn't until he placed his hand on her shoulder that she even realized he was there. She jumped slightly at his contact. She turned her head.

She truly was beautiful in the moonlight. It glowed off of her pale but beautiful skin. In her eyes, Link knew at once that she was thinking the exact thing he was. "Why are you awake?" she asked him.

"I should be asking you the same thing," said Link. "Is something bothering you?"

"There's always something bothering me," said Zelda. "I just…can't seem to rest with not knowing if everyone back at home is alright."

"I will tell you one thing: if your people are as strong as you, you won't ever have to worry about them."

Link took Zelda's brief moment of smiling to evaluate her features. Her skin was as white as the moon itself but her cheeks had a natural hue of red that contrasted perfectly. Her perfectly shaped nose was of perfect size and then his gaze trailed down to her lips; her perfect, red and full lips.

Without knowing it, he was leaning it as his eyes slowly closed. He was going to kiss her! He desperately wanted to and then-"What are you two doing awake?" shouted Holly. Link clenched his fists out of frustration but turned and smiled at her.

"Just a little restless from our day, that's all," said Link.

"Best you get back to sleep then. We'll need our energy for tomorrow."

Link and Zelda looked at eachother in dissatisfaction. They both went back to their resting place. As he lay, Link thought of what happened, and what could've been…

The next day, the five awoke early to the place Holly told them of. No one else in the village was awake when they left which is how Link preferred it. The rain from the night before left the grass look like stained glass. Such sights were unknown to Ryan but she could smell the rain's remains with a heightened sense of smell no one else in the group had.

By midday, everyone was already traveling the huge fields. Holly was quite the chatter box telling stories of her and Daniel. They weren't sure the direction they were supposed to be going either. All they had to go on was Ryan and Zelda's presence of darkness getting stronger.

James looked up at the sky. It looked the same, but there was something changing about it. Like the tint of blue was going to a different color. "You see it too," said Ryan as if reading his thoughts.

"The sky? Yes…" James said, still staring. "Wait," he suddenly realized Ryan couldn't see, "how can you 'see' anything?"

Ryan slightly chuckled. "I can see sometimes." James raised an eyebrow. "I see what I feel. Whether it is with my hands or emotionally, I can see, but ever so slightly."

"It's not enough is it…? To just have that when you know you deserve more…?"

Ryan was silent for a moment. "…yes…"

The air was chilling now. It all seemed too familiar to the group. Holly still continued to talk; now she was on the subject of her childhood which was very repetitive and boring.

"I think I prefer Steel's plague to this…" Link muttered to himself.

Trista looked into Zircon's eye and saw them headed her way. "Those little things sure do all the work for me. I didn't even have to go out and find them," she said with a smirk. "Deploy my plan, Zircon." The little eye with bat wings did as she asked. "Remember! She can not be harmed!"

As Link's group walked, the grass suddenly turned black and the sky a deep gray with lighter gray clouds. Everyone stopped in their tracks with the sudden change. James and Link drew their swords. Ryan and Zelda also prepared themselves for battle while Holly just stood by and shook with fear.

Just then, from behind a rocky formation, hundreds and hundreds of vampire hawks flew out and scattered in the sky. "Everyone stay close! Don't let them get you!" He took out his bow and shot as many as he could down. Every arrow hit one out of the sky, but there was just too many.

A good swarm flew to each one person. Link gave Holly his bow to use as a whacking stick while he used his sword. The bow wouldn't be very effective but it would help against keeping the hawks away.

Zelda helped Ryan and Holly try and find shelter and attack from afar best they could. They ran to a shriveled tree that had seen its time. They picked up whatever they could to throw: rocks, plants, small animals.

Link and James took down countless hawks. Both avoided their toxic talons in the process. They just seemed to keep coming with no end. It wasn't until Link was on the brink of exhaustion that he realized they weren't even going after them: they were going after the girls!

Link stopped his attacking and turned toward the tree the girls hid behind. "Zelda! Whatever you do, don't get away from there!" he shouted. But it was no use, the tree vanished: it was just an illusion leaving the girls completely exposed.

As soon as James and Link realized it, they were too far away to help them. Whoever had set up the ambush wanted the girls away from the only ones that could protect them. Link ran as fast as he could, but it was in vain. A hawk swooped down and picked up Zelda kicking a screaming to get away. Holly desperately tried to beat it with the bow to stop, but to no avail.

"ZELDA!" Link cried.

"Princess!" Ryan and James cried.

"Let go! Let go! Let go!" Zelda screamed over and over trying her best to shake free. It didn't help. The hawk carried her up farther and farther and farther into the air. Zelda dug her nails as hard as she could into its limbs, but it merely shrieked in her ear so loud that she fainted from the sound. Her body went limp.

Link frantically looked around for a way to save her. He ripped a still useable arrow from a dead hawk and yanked the bow away from Holly and drew it back.

James yanked it away, arrow and all when he got next to him. "Are you crazy?" he shouted into his face. "You could hit her!"

Link realized this and watched with a shattered heart as they carried her away. The rest of them followed, leaving only the dead ones on the ground. When they completely disappeared, the sky returned to normal and the grass became green again but the bodies were still there.

Link watched in horror as he saw them disappear into a blue flame. He remembered the night he destroyed the skeleton warrior. He knew when it disappeared the soul of a lost warrior was set free. The lost soul of a Hylian Warrior. When he saw a good number of them disappear into blue flame, he knew what happened to the lost soldiers from Zelda's and his home…


	7. Infiltration

Link senselessly beat the earth with tightly clenched fists. It was if the earth was himself for letting them take Zelda away. Holly, James and Ryan were all afraid to approach him in his self rage. It wasn't until his face stopped being red that James stepped forward.

"Don't be like this," said James, placing a helpful hand on Link's shoulder. "There was nothing we could do."

"You're wrong!" Link retorted. He spun around to face them all. "There was something we could have done! Something! Anything!"

"What?" asked Ryan with a larger attitude. "What could any of us do that you couldn't?"

"Make an effort at the very least!"

"Oh like you?" asked James. "Willing to endanger her for the sake of saving her? That doesn't seem like much an effort to me. It was almost as if you just wanted to get her back just to prove to yourself you could. It probably had nothing to do with saving her!"

"James!" Holly shouted.

"No," said Link. "He's right…I didn't think straight and look at every outcome." He looked up at them. "I will go ahead. I will find her and save her. I promise."

"Are you crazy?" asked Ryan. "If you go alone you'll be sure to be killed!"

"Link, think about the outcomes from this," said James. "Ryan's right. None of us should go alone."

"Well that's all fine for you and all. But that's why I want to go alone. I don't want any of you getting hurt. This...thing has to do with the Sovereign of Silence, there's not doubt to that. And whatever they want you can be sure it has to do with more than just Zelda." There was a long pause.

"Zelda?" asked Holly.

"I'll go it alone from here. Don't follow me." Link shot such a glance to them that no one dared argue. Even Ryan, who couldn't see him, could feel it. He walked on ahead until he went over the horizon. The last three watched and stared for a long time.

"Why did you call her Zelda? Why did you address her as princess?" asked Holly.

"Her name isn't Holly Blue…" said James. "It's Princess Zelda and she is a refugee from Hyrule along with Link."

The first thing Zelda remembered when she regained consciousness was being thrown into a dark cell onto the cold stone floor. She rolled multiple times until she hit the adjacent wall.

She struggled to see but her vision was still blurry. She had a pounding headache and her palms and knees were raw. The only thing she could see was a shadowy figure slamming the gate shut with such a sound of clashing steel, it made her fall to floor again.

Her breathing was heavy with the thick smell of something that was dead. Her face was smudged with coal and her skirt and white shirt was ruined. She managed to pull herself together enough to sit her head on her bent knees. It wasn't until she sat that she realized how much she was shaking.

When she steadied, she looked around. There wasn't window to show her the outside. Her only source of light was a candle that burned far down the hallway.

After a long while, someone was coming down the hallway. Zelda suspected it was the person that locked her in the first place. He came up to the bars and Zelda looked at him. He was in a black outfit. It covered his face except his eyes leaving him covered in completely black clothing from head to toe.

He opened the gate and started toward her. He didn't seem to show signs of harm but Zelda kept up her guard. She held her dignity and refused to give them the satisfaction of showing fear.

The man held out a hand and held her chin. He moved her head from left to right making sure she was alright. When he saw she was okay, he left for a moment, and then he returned with a bowl of food. It wasn't anything that looked or smelled good, but it was all Zelda had and she scarfed it down immediately.

With new found restoration, Zelda looked at the man. He had warm brown eyes and a stature similar to Link's. His, however, looked as if he had seen more days of battle.

"You're finished?" he asked.

Zelda nodded.

"Would you like some more?"

"Please," she managed to let out.

He left and returned a few minutes later with another bowl. Now that Zelda had some food in her, she noticed the taste a little more and didn't finish it as quick as the one before.

"You get used to it," the man said. He looked at Zelda's bleeding knees. "They did that to you?"

Zelda looked down at her scraped legs. She looked back up and nodded again.

"I shall bring a bandage for you tomorrow," he picked up the bowl and left. Zelda watched him leave. He certainly cared about her well being more than the ones that captured her. But she was still, however, a prisoner nonetheless. When the man left, she looked around to see if there was a way out. The thought was so chilling she turned away and found a pile of hay in the corner.

She made herself a small bed. It was horridly uncomfortable for it poked at her bare legs and hands but it was better than the ice cold floor. She rested up from her capture and slept silently.

Zelda didn't know if she had slept all day when she awoke. She heard footsteps down the hall once more. She crawled up to the cell and looked out. The same man, she guessed was coming to give her food.

She was right. He told her to move back as a precaution that she could not escape. She moved to the farthest corner. He placed the silver bowl in front of her. She ate whatever they gave her.

When she finished, he merely took the bowl and left. He didn't return with another one and Zelda was curious as to why he didn't say anything like before. He still hadn't given her a bandage for her knees or palms like he said he would and he didn't even look at her.

The next few days of it all continued the same way. Finally, she demanded to know when he came by. When he placed the bowl in front of her, she grabbed his wrist and looked right at him.

"Who are you?" was all she could think to say.

"I…I don't know…" he said uncertainly.

"Why are you doing this? To me, to anybody? Who are you working for?" Her voice was growing more and more desperate.

"She will not allow us to speak of her."

"She? Does that mean she's the Sovereign?"

The man jerked his hand away. "I was punished for trying to help you. The orders were that you could not be killed but nothing was said about making you suffer…"

"Then why? Were you punished?"

"I gave you extra food and offered to help your wounds. When they saw me stealing other bandages, I was beaten and sworn not to take anymore."

Zelda fell silent for a moment. "Why did you help me then?"

The man looked away. "Because…you remind me of someone. You don't look like her or anything…but like you were spoken of by her. She made me realize who I am. She helped me understand that I have my own life and not just a pawn to the one we serve."

"Then why do you?"

He looked at her again. "I must. There is nothing I can do. But I can feel it in you. I know you are more than you appear." He turned to face her again. "What is your name…?"

Zelda paused for a moment. She merely looked at him with a blank expression. "It's Zelda…Princess Zelda."

James helped Holly get firewood as Ryan attempted to start one. It had been four days of wondering across the fields and no one came up with anything from Link. Everyone was understandably silent.

James and Holly came back with a tiny amount of sticks. Ryan felt the small quantity. "It was all we could get," said James. "Look around, there are no trees."

Ryan gave a sarcastic look in James' direction. "Oh…Nevermind," said James.

"Something's not right," said Ryan.

"You think?" asked Holly. "We have no idea where we're going and are awfully left open in this field." Holly was becoming more and more of an annoyance to James and Ryan.

"Let's just all get some rest. It's late and we're all tired and annoyed," said James.

Ryan and Holly complied and laid down to rest.

Ryan shifted uncomfortably. She usually did so when she was having a vision. But this vision was not something she wanted to see. She saw Link wandering the field with determination. He was so fierce and had glowing concentrated eyes and then she saw more of the vampire hawks. They flew in the sky into the formation of a 10-point star.

The shadow of this formation was cast down below. Link, who didn't seem to notice, walked into the center of it, unknowingly. When he did, the shadow glowed the same color as his eyes. The earth opened up beneath him and turned into a black abyss in which he fell into. She could hear his screams echoing in his mind.

She bolted up. "Link's been taken!" she screamed, waking the others up.

"What do you mean taken?" asked James, completely recovered from the shock of being waken up.

"That's why we didn't come up with anything. We're going nowhere! There's a trigger that takes us to wherever they took Link and the men of the village!" Ryan got on her knees and started digging up dirt.

"Have you gone mad?" asked Holly. "What are you doing?"

"Dirt. We need to make a dark formation on the ground. Since we can't manipulate the vampire hawks to do it, we can probably use the dirt on the ground. If they did it, they would know we're coming."

"Slow down!" shouted James. "What are you talking about?"

"There's no time!" Ryan continued to dig. "Just dig up as much dirt as you can!" James and Holly thought themselves crazy to do what Ryan asked, but they did anyway. They all got down digging up dirt until the sun came up.

When there was a sufficient amount, Ryan scooped up some in her tiny palms and made the formation on the earth. After a long time of just watching her, James saw the 10-pointed star begin to take shape.

"I recognize this shape," he said. "It was like a secret emblem for a knight. No one but a knight knew of it."

"Then how do you know of it?" asked Holly.

Before James opened his mouth, Ryan spoke, "Come one. It's done everyone in the center." James and Holly joined Ryan in the middle. Nothing happened.

"Let's go!" Ryan shouted.

Nothing.

"Ala Kazzam?" she tried.

Nothing.

"I don't get it," said Ryan. "This is how Link went to wherever. Why are we doing wrong?"

"I think the real question is what are you doing wrong?" said James.

Ryan thought hard and tried to remember. Link fell into blackness when the formation glowed the same color as his eyes. His determination is what allowed him to pass!

"Everyone join hands!" Ryan said as she held her hands out. James and Holly each took one. "Everyone bow your heads and concentrate. We need to save Link and Zelda. We need to emit our determination. Concentrate!"

Everyone closed their eyes and concentrated. They all thought about how Link and Zelda would be in serious danger. Suddenly, Ryan's eyes glowed a brilliant blue. The dirt was torn apart by light and the abyss opened and sent the three plummeting to a seemingly bottomless pit.

The three hit the cold hard stone ground with loud thuds. Ryan was the first to sit up and rub her throbbing bottom. "Everyone alright?" she asked.

"Yes, but this place doesn't seem to be," said James. He looked around. They were in a dead place. The moon was red and the clouds were gray. James was horrified to look at Ryan in the red light. It made her look dead and stained with blood.

Ryan grabbed her head and squinted her eyes. "I…I can feel the evil all around…" she pointed faintly to a looming castle. "It's coming from there."

"Did we leave the world of life?" asked Holly.

"No…we've just been transported to another place. It's impossible to reach this place by any other means than how we did," said Ryan.

"We have to get in there," said James.

"But how?" asked Ryan, keeping herself together. "There're sure to be guards there that won't hesitate to kill you."

"We'll find a way in."

"Very well. For now, you must keep positive thoughts in your head. Right now, the determination of finding Link and Zelda is what's keeping you alive. If you by chance thing of the dark side of it, the silence here will loom around you and trap you here forever."

"Well none of us want that," said Holly.

Because of the dark surroundings, Ryan could make out certain things. She could very vaguely a rock here or there. She knew she saw the castle, she just didn't see the close details.

James looked up at the moon. He saw the silhouettes of hawks flying in front of the moon. It looked eerily gorgeous to him. As they approached the castle, it was as if the air was getting more and more difficult to breathe.

A massive set of steps led up to a bleak castle. Hawks and crows rested upon the ledges communicating to eachother. The three crouched by the wall so they were not seen in the shadows.

"What are we to do?" asked Holly.

"Be quiet!" James sharply whispered. "They have excellent hearing. There was no way a human can go in undetected."

"What do you call those?" Holly pointed at a group of men garbed from head to toe in black all being led by one. They let all of them inside with no problem. "See, there's nothing wrong." Holly went to go but James grabbed her and forcedly yanked her back.

"Are you insane?" James asked. "There's more to them going in than just being human. They're probably authorized by whoever's in charge here to let them in."

"Well what're we going to do now then?" asked Ryan. "We can't stay here forever."

James looked around. i There has to be a way to get inside /i he thought to himself. "Even if we get in, it'll probably guarded even heavier on the inside. And going in from the sky is out of the question with all those things flying around."

"What about from below?" asked Ryan. She got on her knees and placed her ear on the stone ground. She knocked on it ever so lightly. "There are caverns uninhibited by life." She knocked again. "But they're not connected. We may have to do some digging."

"How can we dig if we can't see?" asked James.

"Remember when I told you I could see sometimes?" James nodded. "In the dark, like pure darkness, I can see outlines of things. Right now, I can see the castle and know it's a castle. It's not constant, mind you; it's more like flashes and an incoherent picture in which I can only see pieces of it at a time."

"How can we get to one to start?" asked Holly.

Ryan knocked on the ground one more time. Then she rose to her feet and pointed to a black tree. "That tree is hollow. All we have to do is climb in and we should be in a sufficiently large cave," she said.

'That's such a crazy idea," said James. "Let's do it!"

James looked around the corner. The "guards" on the ledge weren't paying that close attention. James counted to three. On three, they all ran to the cover of the dead tree. There was no loud noise and it seemed they were in the clear. The tree was leafless and was about as tall as Ryan. She was small enough to be lifted and land in the cave.

"How is it?" asked James.

"It's so dark! I can't see anything!" she said sarcastically. Just then, James heard a shriek of a hawk. One had spotted them!

Without thinking, James grabbed Holly and chucked her over into the tree and he soon followed after her. "Were we spotted?" asked Holly.

James looked up. He felt his brow sweat. "Yes. I don't think they saw us come down here but we've got to get moving," he said. "They can find us here." James began to walk and ran into Holly. It was pitch black and James couldn't see anything once they moved out of the light coming from the opening of the dead tree from which they entered.

"Need any help?" asked Ryan superiorly.

"No!" said James making his way again and tripping over a rock and falling flat on his face in the process. "Okay, lead the way…" he said still on the ground.

Ryan felt around on the stone walls. She brushed away the dirt that was in between the rocks so she could fell for the best way to get in. "There's a small patch of flowers on the inside. If we can dig to that, we can dig in straight to the castle. Hand me your sword James," she said.

James made sure he was careful to not hit anyone seeing as how he couldn't see anyone. He felt around for Ryan's hand which was held out. He didn't know what it was when he found it and held it, but he just put the sword in her hands.

"Everybody stand back," said Ryan. She drew back the sword and hit it with a sufficient amount of force. After slight rumbling, the wall fell apart making another cave way. It was only four feet tall, as Ryan saw it, so they all had to crouch over. She reached for James' hand who held Holly's and they went forward until she got to another dead end.

Zelda began to have second thoughts about telling the guard her real name when he didn't return for two days. She was starving, filthy, and tired. She began to wonder what happened to him. She crawled back into the darkness of the dungeon and pulled out the comb she kept in her shirt and began to brush her hair.

For the first time that felt like eternity, she heard footsteps heading her way! She eagerly crawled to the gate and peeked out. Someone was coming! But as it came closer, it didn't look like the other person. This was someone different.

Like the one before, he had a bowl of food in his hands. But his delivery was very different. He opened the gate and Zelda crawled to it and held out her hands to take the food. But instead of him placing it in her hands, he shoved to her chest, spilling half of the contents on her already ruined blouse. He turned to leave.

"Wait!" said Zelda. "It spilled. Can some more?"

He turned around to face her. She held up the bowl. He took it and dumped it on the floor right in front of her. Zelda's face turned into shock at what he did. She looked up at him. His blue eyes shot right through. They were filled with such coldness that she could not move. There was no warmth in them whatsoever.

Zelda stayed in her position for a long time after he left. She stared at the same spot as if he was still there as she heard the footsteps fade away. She didn't understand why, but that piercing stare petrified her and she couldn't move for a long, long time…

When she pulled herself together, she crawled up to her hay bed and rested. She didn't even notice it until she felt the tear stream down her face. She had to get out, she just had to.

The next time she woke up, she made sure no one was coming. She looked around the cell. There had to be something she could do for when that guard returned. She dug in her straw pile and found a large rock. Perhaps if she could make him look away from her she could knock him out from behind and escape. It wasn't perfect but it could work. She hid the rock behind her and waited patiently in the corner. The lack of food for 3 days was getting to her.

Sure enough the same man came in with another bowl of food. He came in and shoved it to her once again. Zelda ate it all as fast as she could so she could have some strength for running away. Before he left she said, "Wait!" He turned with another piercing stare. She was sure not to look right at it. "There's….a rat on the corner over there…" she pointing to a far corner.

He went over to check and bent over to look. Zelda's heart beat fast as she lifted the rock and hit him hard on the head with it. Instantly he fell down to the floor and without even making sure if he was out, she took of running. She didn't know which way to turn as the hall went left our right. She went to her right and darted as fast as she could.

To her amazement, she heard her pursuer's footsteps behind her. Up ahead she could see a dead end. Just as she turned to see how far behind he was, his chest was already to her back with his arms around her, grabbing her.

She kicked and beat him with his fist but it was no use. She was drained of energy and he was just too strong. Eventually, her body just went limp. When they came up to her cell, he threw her in there just as she had been the first time she came there. He slammed the gate and felt the lump on his head as he walked away.

Zelda sat and looked around once again. She wasn't going to give up that easily…

"This is the last spot. After we get through there, we should be able to dig up to that patch of dirt in the castle," said Ryan.

Everyone was sweaty with the no ventilation in the caverns. Holly passed out twice and everyone panicked that they couldn't see anything. Ryan concentrated and hit the right spot with James' sword, crumbling the wall. In front of them wasn't stone, just dirt.

"Okay, as soon as we dig through this, the dirt is going to come crumbling down. So we have to continuously dig up," said Ryan. "If you stop for just a moment you won't be able to get out. Do you understand?"

"Yes," said James and Holly hesitantly.

"Make sure everything is strapped down…" Ryan put her small hands on the dirt and clawed a chunk of it away sending the rest of it toppling on their feet and above their heads. "Go!"

Ryan climbed up and could only pray that the other two were keeping up. They were a good six feet under and Ryan could feel dirt falling into her eyes and filling her mouth. She tried her best to not stop moving. Eventually, she could feel the dirt above her getting lighter and then felt her hand feel the air.

She used all of her strength to pull herself up to the edge of the patch of dirt to sit. She took a brief moment to spit all of the dirt out and brush what she could out of her face. She then leaned over and pulled Holly's hand and helped her out and the both then helped James.

Holly crawled out on her hands and knees and spit dirt out of her mouth. James brushed dirt out of his eyes. The patch of dirt they crawled out of was now a big hole that led to the depths of the underground. There were some black flowers scattered about the place since they had dug them up. Everyone's clothes were torn and damp with sweat.

Ryan heard running footsteps far away. "People are coming!" she said. "Lots of them!"

James took Holly and Ryan's hand and ran to a ladder. The surroundings were eerie. It was like a huge room with white light as if from the moon coming in from skylights above. There were some dark spots and the places that weren't illuminated looked as if they were infinitely dark. As well as all of the pillars scattered about the place.

The ladder led up to a ledge that was attached to a roof. Holly and Ryan were the first to get up there and James followed soon after. But as was climbing up the ladder, the rung broke in half under his weight and sent him toppling down to the floor and landed on his back. The ladder fell to the side.

Holly and Ryan looked over to see if he was okay. "Get back! Make sure you're not seen!" yelled James. The two stepped back so they weren't seen by the people on the floor. James drew out his sword and saw the swarm of guards dressed in black from head to toe and in perfect alignment.

He stood up and brushed what dirt he could from his outfit. When they saw him, James immediately prepared for battle. He wouldn't be able to take them all, but hopefully Holly and Ryan would make an escape unnoticed.

The guards didn't do anything. They merely approached James. The one, James assumed was the leader that led them all, came to speak to him. "Did you find which way they went?" he asked. James was puzzled. Why weren't they attacking him? "The intruders, son, which way did they go?"  
"You think…I'm…" James couldn't find the right words. His heart beat faster.

"One of us?" asked the man. "Yes, aren't you? You bear the mark of the knight on your left arm. The 10-pointed star it is. Why are you not in uniform? Did you just get here?"

James decided to play along. "Yes sir!" he said in a command voice.

"Good. We shall get you set up. No doubt our ruler has given your duties."

"Yes…she has."

"Very well. Let's get you geared up." One of the guards handed him a black suit. "Put this on and report back to our base when you in need of anything. I see you're already equipped with a blade. So there is no reason for you to make any mistakes. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" James called again.

"Excellent." He signaled to the others. "Come men!" And they all walked on in their perfect unison.

James stared down at the black uniform in his hand. i They think I'm a full-fledged knight… /i James thought and smiled. In the whole ordeal he forgot all about Ryan and Holly hiding above him until Holly called "Are you alright?"

James tore his gaze away from his hands and looked up to them both peeking over the ledge. "I'm fine. This is good," he said as he looked back down at his uniform. "If I put this one and walk with you guys you can look like prisoners being taken to your cell and maybe we can find Zelda!"

"Great, genius, now how are we going to get down?" asked Ryan. "The ladder fell."

"Oh!" James said as he put it back up so the girls could get down. As they did so, he went behind a pillar and dressed in his outfit. He came out with his tattered red tunic tattered. His brown eyes were the only thing visible through the mask.

"Alright, let's go find the princess," said Ryan punching the palm of her hand.

Trista played with her blood red cape. It was red on the inside a black on the outside. She playfully twirled in the mirror like most girls that looked her age did. "My crown, Zircon," she said. The little eyeball carried a black metal crown with deep red jewels on it and placed it on her head.

"I think this suits me better than the Sovereign," she said. "Pity how she can't manage anything on her own. She needs my help."

Zircon flew in her face when he got the word 'intruders' as a message from the guards. He beat his little wings violently. "Get out of my face!" she slapped him away. "You're annoying me…"

She walked over to the stone balcony and looked at her castle. She felt her heart skip a beat with pride at what she accomplished. "Everything is going according to plan. The princess is captured and as we speak the one in green is coming to save her." Zircon spoke in grunts that Trista could understand. "What do you mean what of his friends?" she asked. "There's no way they can find us. And even if they did, they wouldn't be able to make it inside.

"We've already captured the one in green. Now it is all a matter of finding him." She leaned her hands on the ledge of the balcony. "He's hiding somewhere. I've made it top priority to find him. I don't know how he's managed to evade me for this long. But I won't underestimate his powers again once I find him."

She walked back into her chamber and fell on her black canopy bed. "The Sovereign won't have much a choice but to bow down to me whenever I get the man's spirit crystal. I'll use it for myself and I shall be the Sovereign of Silence!"

Zircon just stayed and hovered where he was, looking at her.

Trista looked and saw him staring at her. "Why are you staring at me you worthless little pest?" He remained there, not averting his gaze. "Stop it…" her voice softening a bit. "Don't look at me like that!" She became more irritated. She got up. "Quit it!" She yelled as she threw a vial of perfume at him. She turned away. Her heart beat fast as she tried to catch her breath.

Zelda's new plan was well formulated now. After her first failure, she took a few days of eating whatever she could to gain her strength. Her new guard was brutal and continued to shove her food at her, spilling it. It never got better for her.

She noticed a bar from her cell to the outside was loose. If she could only rust it more, she could break it out and squeeze through. With all the weight she lost it wouldn't be that hard to do. She used her own liquids to rust it best she could. She spit on it and other such things that could make it rust. It took a couple days but it was starting to rust.

On the day she was planning on leaving, she waited for the guard to give her her food and leave. She was so excited it would work that she couldn't keep from smiling. Only when the guard came in and gave her his piercing stare did she stop smiling. It was odd that the guard stayed to watch her as she ate. Did he know something?

As she ate, the guard inspected her cell. He looked at the carvings of how many days she had been in there. They were scattered about the wall so it was hard to tell exactly how many there were, all you could tell is that there was a lot.

Zelda tried her best to keep calm as he made his way near her ticket to freedom. If he saw the rusted bar he may see through her plan. She felt a huge weight lift when he walked away from it. She dipped the rest of the contents of the bowl down her throat and wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

The guard left. Zelda waited until she heard his footprints fade away. She pulled the bar out with ease and crawled through. She looked to her left and then to her right. From her previous attempt, she went left instead of right. There had to be another way. She came up to another split in the hallway.

Before she could decide which way to go, the guard came out from the left corner. Zelda ran right into him and fell straight on her back. She stared in horror as his hands came down and grabbed her by the neck.

She put her delicate hands on his and tried to pry him off, but he didn't. He wasn't choking her, but she desperately tried to shake him off. He carried her like that to her cell. She continuously tried but to no use.

He stared at her when they were in her cell. He had her in his right hand and slapped her across the cheek with his left. The shock of it all was so great she fell to the floor on all fours. She coughed and gasped for air and looked up at the man that hit her. He kicked her in the stomach, toppling on her back.

He ripped the bar off an adjacent cell and placed it in the empty slot. He made sure every single bar was strong enough to not be broken. He left Zelda on the cold ground, coughing and struggling to breathe. He didn't even take a second glance.

That was it. Zelda was done. She evaluated every one of her plans and the outcomes. She thought for a long time on where she kept going wrong. If she could just lock him in the cell while she ran away, she wouldn't have anything to worry about.

The next day, she was so fierce in her determination; she waited on the ground in the very center, staring on the outside. Her eyes were narrowed and she didn't falter at all. She waited hour upon hour for him to come. Finally he did.

He opened the gate and placed the bowl in her hands as usual. She didn't even look down at it. She just stared at him. Her piercing stare matched his. It was a silent battle. In one motion, she threw the food in his face and slipped in between his legs. She was on the outside and slammed the gate behind her. This time she made sure he was in. She ran as fast as she could.

She was so determined to get away that she didn't even notice how malnourished she was. She felt dizzy but kept her focus straight. She came up to many corners that split. She went to the direction where the most candles were lit.

She was winded but she had to keep moving forward. She finally came up to a steel door. She pulled it as hard as she could. It wouldn't budge. She had made it this far, she wasn't going to let a door keep her from her freedom. With a scream, she ripped the handle off.

To her utmost delight, there was a ladder leading upward in the center of the room. It was as if she was on the inside of a well. It was small and round, but it had her way out.

But as soon as she grabbed a rung, she felt herself being pulled away from it. She turned around and saw the guard grabbing her. It made her heart stop. She held on to the ladder as tight as she could. She didn't want to let go; she couldn't let go.

He tugged harder and harder, but Zelda held fast. "No! Stop!" she cried. "Let me go!"

He just pulled harder. With one final tug, her hands flung off and were painted black with the grip she had put on it. Her hands were scraped but she still continued to try and break free.

As he took her back to her cell, she calmed down and knew she had been bested. He walked her past her cell with the broken down grate. The man was obviously stronger than she thought.

Was he actually going to lead her out? Zelda thought it hopefully. But when they came up to a new cell with shackles she immediately knew what was going on. "No…" she turned and tried to run, but the guard stopped her.

Zelda tried to resist but he kept pushing her in. "No! No please! Don't do this to me!" she cried. He led her to the metal confines. She waved her hands away from him when he tried to lock the cuffs on her hands.

Irritated he forcibly took her arm and cuffed her left wrist. Zelda tried and tried to keep her right wrist away, but eventually, he got it too. Zelda tried kicking a while to keep her ankles away, but that was no use. She ceased struggling when he took her left ankle. Once the last one was fastened, he stood back.

Zelda, on all four, looked at the ground. Without knowing it, her comb fell out of her shirt. It made a tiny clanking noise. Before she could take it, the guard took it from her first. It was a green metal with sapphires in it. It seemed to be appealing to the guard for he studied it for a while.

Zelda rose to her feet and tried to take it from his hands. She grunted and tried to pry it from his hands. "I won't let you take this!" she cried as she tried to take it back. "It's all I have!"

The guard pushed her back to the ground and made his way for the door. Zelda pursued him on her knees. Her shackles were long enough to reach the door of the cell. She saw him walking away.

"Does it not bother you…?" she asked with a chokingly quiet voice. He stopped but he didn't face her. "Is this really the life you want?" Her voice grew more intense. "To see innocent people die that you will be responsible for?" she cried behind him.

He didn't turn to face her. He continued to walk away. Zelda held herself and cried. She tried her best to keep herself together but she couldn't anymore. Her attempts to escape were futile. Her friends that were coming to save her were probably captured or dead. She collapsed from exhaustion and continued to cry until she had no tears left…


	8. Rise Before the Fall

When Zelda was put into her new cell, her spirit began to slowly corrode. Her food rations were cut in half. Such an amount was hardly enough to keep her alive. When the guard came by to feed her, she didn't even get up. She just laid there, her back to the grate, facing the inside of the cell.

He'd leave it there and retrieve the empty bowl a few hours later. Then and only then did they know she was eating. Such a small amount was hardly enough to keep her alive. The first few "nights" she was there, guards from around the corner could hear her rattling in them.

But after a few more nights, she ceased completely. Sometimes, but very rarely, the guard would come in and check up on her while she slept. Her complexion turned shoddy. Her lips became dry and cracked. Her hair was ratty and tangled. It had lost all of its shine.

One night, another guard accompanied him in checking up on her. This time she wasn't asleep. She was face down on the floor in front of the grate, breathing heavily. He turned her over and held her in his arms. Her eyes were closed and her hands had spasms and her neck twitched ever so slightly.

Finally, her head fell back against his elbow and she stopped moving but she could hear them still there. The two just stayed there. "She's dying…" The other guard told him. Still, her new main guard said nothing as she heard them both leave.

James led Holly and Ryan throughout the labyrinth that was the castle. Every twist and turn was confusing and every time they came up somewhere, at least one of them knew they had been there before.

"Where are we?" asked Ryan.

"If I knew that you wouldn't be asking that question, now would you?" said James, frustrated.

"Shh!" said Ryan. "Someone's coming!"

"Stop there, Knight," said the guard that was waiting around the corner. All three of them halted. "Where are you taking them?"

"To the Prison Chamber, sir," said James in an amazingly confident voice.

"Then why are you here? You are a very long way from there."

"My apologies. I just arrived. Can you tell me where it is?"

The guard gave him a skeptical glance. "Would you like me to draw you a map?" James didn't know if he was being serious or sarcastic so he didn't say anything. "It's on the basement level."

"Thank you, sir," said James. He pushed the two girls along to keep up appearances. When they were out of earshot, James said, "That was close."

"I really thought he was going to draw a map for you," said Holly.

"Yeah, me too," said Ryan sarcastically.

"Okay, so he said the basement level. All we have to do is go down."

"It would help if we knew where the stairs or ladder was."

James' outfit was getting to him. It was absorbing too much heat and his brow was sweating and it was harder for him to see or concentrate. Then he felt Ryan's hand in front of him.

She was holding a small purple kerchief that matched her garb. "Take this," she said sweetly, looking up at him as they walked.

"It doesn't have something weird on it, does it?" asked James, a little uneasy.

"No, I promise," she smiled. For the first time since he met her, James finally saw something different in Ryan. Their constant bickering wasn't really personal; she was just a scared child that needed an outlet to let her be heard. He wiped his brow with the kerchief.

"Better?" asked Ryan.

"Yes," said James, smiling.

"He's here, I know it," said Holly. In the midst of all that had happened, James and Ryan nearly forgot why Holly was there in the first place. She was finding her husband, Daniel. "We must hurry!"

As they walked down a blue stone corridor, James stopped and looked at the wall. There was a map on it. "Hey, wait guys," he said. "There's a map here."

"Finally!" said Ryan walking over to him.

James looked at the map. "This fortress is enormous! No wonder we can't find anything. This is all just one big maze."

"Where's the way out?" asked Holly.

The mark where they were at was in green on the map. The basement level, it seemed, was far off. "We're on the tenth floor of this place! We've got to find eleven staircases or ladders until we can get to where Zelda is?" said James.

"Let's just go! I hear someone!" said Ryan. Holly and Ryan took off. James ripped the map down, folded it and put it in his black outfit. As he ran after the two, he realized that the part over his mouth made it hard to breathe.

Once they were out of range, James pulled out the map. He estimated they were by the pillar with carved writing on it. From there, all they needed was to take a left to find a spiral staircase that led them down.

He tucked the map again in his belt. "Everyone, let's go!" said James. "We have to find Zelda and Link. For all we know, he's been captured too."

Trista's minions bowed before her. Like before, she wore her black metal tiara and black cape and sat on her throne.

"Supreme ruler," the guard in the middle said, the only one of the three looking up to face her, "something has happened."

"What is it?" asked Trista.

"The one in green hasn't been found."

"I'm aware of that. You wouldn't be here unless you came to tell me otherwise. What is the meaning of this?"

"We have reason to believe he's dead."

Trista's eyes widened. "What?" she intensely.

"We searched all around the fortress. We found a blade stuck in the ground next to a cliff. It had a rope tied to the hilt and the rope dangled over the edge. We have reason to believe that he tried to climb down and had a slip of the hands and fell to his death."  
"Fools!" Trista cried. "Are you blind? He is trying to give us the slip! Why would he want to try and climb over the edge of a cliff if you looked down and there was nothing there to stand upon?"

"But Supreme Ruler, why would he leave his blade? We have looked at and examined it. It is of superior craftsmanship. Such a sword of its quality would not be left so carelessly."

Trista's ears perked up at 'sword'. "I'd like to see this blade…"

A guard behind them came in holding the blade. He held the hilt with his left hand and the blade with the tip of his fingers. He walked up the steps and knelt down and handed it to her.

"This is it…" she whispered. "The blade spoken of in legends. We don't need his spirit crystal anymore! This blade will surely be enough!" She was so spellbound by its beauty that she reached out to touch it. As soon as she did, the life of the sword sprang out and shocked her.

Instantly she drew her hand back and held her hand in the other. It was charred and black in the place that had tried to touch the blade. "The blade has a barrier. It can't be touched by the people of my birth's hands." She looked up at the guards. "Put this in a place of high security. We must find a way to break the barrier."

"What of the prisoner then?" asked the guard.

"We have no use of her anymore," Trista said. "Have her killed."

Zelda was at end now. She had given up on life and hope to be rescued. She didn't know how long it had been, but she estimated it was weeks since she had been captured. i What if they've been captured? /i Zelda thought. i What if they've been killed? /i She asked these questions every day.

Sometimes the guards would tease her and say she'll be put to good use as soon as the "Supreme Ruler" would permit it. She didn't know what it meant, but she had a horrific idea.

Just then she heard rumbling up above her. It sounded like the guards were cheering and making their way down to the prison cells. She heard a clank on the grate of her cell and saw her guard.

He was moving frantically fast. He knocked down the cell and picked her up in his arms and wrapped her in a blanket. He pulled the chains out of the wall and carried her out of the cell.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Zelda, weakly, a little hazed from the lack of nutrition.

He didn't answer. He took her to a series of twists and turns until he threw her over his left shoulder and climbed up the ladder to get up.

When the swarm of guards came up to the gate and saw it busted down, there was an angry outcry of hatred.

"Where the hell did she go?" said one of them.

"The Supreme Ruler doesn't care if she's dead or alive and we didn't even get to use her! She was a nice piece of ass, too." said another.

"Wait!" said a third, "I saw one of us bringing in some fresh new prisoners. Both female. Let's find them, the Supreme Ruler probably doesn't know about them yet!"

Everyone cheered.

When the door was opened, the guard with Zelda still on his shoulders ran out. She still didn't know where they were going, but after a while, she knew she was outside. The sudden breath of air made her eyes fly open in surprise.

He continued to run until they were in a field. He set her down under a tree that was next to a tiny waterfall filling a small pond. The guard scooped up some water and brought it back to her. He tipped the water in her barely open mouth.

She coughed at the sudden refreshment, but she finally let it slide down her throat. She turned her head to the side and saw the fortress. She was just in there. She turned to face the opposite direction and saw the guard squatting by the pond.

"Did you just rescue me?" she asked. He did not answer. "Why did you?" Nothing. "Is there something you're not telling me?" She weakly rose to her feet and struggled to keep balance.

Before she fell, he came up and grabbed her, pulling her close to him. She used a lot of her strength to tilt her head and look up at him. She saw something different this time. His blue eyes weren't piercing or intimidating. They were warm and…so familiar…

In an instant, he held her! The black cloth over his body was there but he was holding her! She could feel the warmth coming through the fabric between them. She didn't even realize her eyes were closed until she pulled away.

When she saw the look in his eyes, she immediately knew who it was. She reached up and pulled down the black covering and went to hold him again. This time, more passionately. She had never done anything of the sort like this before, but she seemed good at it.

When they pulled apart, putting forth a great effort of self control to do so, she said faintly, "Link…" and collapsed in his arms. When she opened her eyes, she looked up at him. He had tears in his eyes.

"Zelda…I'm so sorry I did that to you…" said Link, trying his best to keep his voice from trembling. "My plan was to just go in a save you, but when I was transported here, I narrowly escaped. I had set a diversion so no one would come to look for me for a while. Then I made my way to where they were keeping you."

Zelda's expression didn't change during his explanation. She was just so happy that there was someone there to help her; even if he didn't treat her that way. He gently put her back against the tree, sitting up. He kneeled next to her, looking down.

"Go on," said Zelda.

Link looked back up. "I was only spotted by one person. He told me where you were and he agreed to help me when I told him why I was there. He gave me a uniform and I was devising a plan to get you out. But it wasn't long until I had to rethink things.

"The man that helped me, I don't think I was told his name for no one had names in there, was punished because word had gotten out that he was trying to help you and that he knew who you really were. When he refused to tell the others what your name was, he was beaten, badly.

"He wasn't killed, but he was put in a cell with stone on four sides. No one brought it up since. Then came the plan of who was going to be guarding you. All of the others wanted to do it because although you weren't to be killed, you could still be hurt. And that's why they wanted to do to you. But not in the way that you think.

"So I took it upon myself to take the job. I ruffed you up during our visits so they wouldn't get the idea of who I was. I didn't want to tell you either because I knew it would cause disruption. I had planned to take you back to the place I was sleeping and keep you there, but hours before I was going to go through with the plan, I had received orders that you weren't needed to lure me there anymore and that you should be killed.

"Despite the orders, the other guards wanted to make use of your body before the order had been carried out. Thankfully, I had learned the shortcuts throughout the fortress so I was able to make it to your cell first before they did. That's when I took you out and ran off before they were able to do anything," Link finished.

"They were going to rape me, weren't they?" asked Zelda, looking down and clutching the blanket still wrapped around her closely.

"Yes…and I would rather die then let that happen."

Zelda looked at him with slightly parted lips. "Link…." She breathed out.

"Yes," Link gently said.

She lifted her wrists. "The shackles…can you take them off for me?"

Link backed away slightly and looked down at her wrists and ankles that were bound by his own hands. "Of course…" he removed the key from his belt and unlocked her ankles first. Then he moved up to her wrists. They were red and raw from the struggling. He rubbed them after removing his black gloves.

Zelda blushed at the contact. "So what's going to happen now that you're gone?" she asked to avoid embarrassment.

Link kept his gaze fixed on her wrists. "I don't know. But I have to go back," he said.

"Why? We're already out and the others are probably waiting for us."

"I can't. I left the Master Sword. I had used it to make a diversion and make it seem like I fell to my death. No doubt they've found it."

"Why would you leave the gift Goddess Farore gave to you?"

"It can not be touched by evil hands, so I've been told. If it is indeed in there, and I'm sure it is, there is nothing to worry about." Link looked back up and saw Zelda's red cheeks. The thought that he made her blush made his cheeks hot as well. He cleared his throat.

"Let me go with you!"

"Zelda, you're far too weak to make it alive in there."

"I don't care. I know you know who's in charge in there and I have a score to settle! Who is she?"

"…no one knows her name. They just call her the Supreme Ruler. She's extremely powerful and the only was to take her down is to use the Master Sword."

"We can do it. We can both go in there and find her and destroy her."

"But-"

"No! We have to save those villagers! Those women losing their loves! They're here! We have to do something!"

"They're not the only ones there…."

"What do you mean?"

"When they took you away…I saw the dead hawks on the ground…and when I saw them disappear…I knew they were from Hyrule…"

Zelda's face instantly lost life. "What…?"

"The Lost Soldiers…they're also here and I killed some!"

Zelda got frightened by his intensity. "So she possessed them to obey her and take the lives of innocent people? She must be stopped!"

Link thought a moment. "I can't condone myself letting you if you get hurt."

"I can do it Link. My spirit is back now that I know you were beside me the whole time…"

Link could see the fire burning in her eyes. The blood returned to her face and she looked all around better now that the spark of fire and life was in her again. She looked so determined and beautiful. Without thinking he pressed himself to her again.

Zelda welcomed it with a smile. She was so relieved and happy that he was with her again. i Stop! What're you doing? /i Link's mind kept telling him. i You can't! You just can't! /i 

Link withdrew, knowing he had already broken the worst bounds as a forest boy to a princess. "We'll rest out here for now. I don't know if they'll find us, but I'm sure it'll be safe," Link said.

He took out a sack of bread and handed it to Zelda. "What's this?" she asked. i Why did you stop? /i was what she really wanted to ask.

"Food. It's not much but it was all I could grab," said Link. "Eat it and I'll set a place for us-you-to sleep."

"Can we not start a fire?"

"No, in this dark environment it would be easy for them to spot the flame. It's best to just stay here."

Zelda looked off down the hill at the fortress. She saw how the green grass slowly turned from green to black as it neared the place. "Did you ever notice how things that get near there go dead?" asked Zelda.

Link was silent for a moment. "Yes…it's hard to breathe when you're there sometimes." Link went back to his work.

"Link…." Zelda said calmly. He turned around to face her. "Thanks for saving me…" She smiled.

James, Ryan, and Holly all ran beside eachother. James led the way while Holly held Ryan's hand to guide her while they followed. "It's just up there!" James pointed. They had finally found the place they needed to be: the prison.

They all frantically searched for Zelda. James checked every cell as did Holly. Ryan tried to tap into the structure of the fortress by placing her ear to the ground. "This place is enormous. This is the bottom floor, but the tower above seems to be endless!" she said.

"I can't find her!" said James.

"Me neither," said Holly. "…Or my husband."

"You don't think…they've been executed…do you?" asked Ryan.

"Don't say such things!" shouted Holly. "He's here. And alive, I know it! I feel it!"

James and Ryan nodded and continued to search some more. After scoping out the place completely, the group decided to make their way back up and search the rest of the place.

The corridors were empty and they echoed with every foot step they made as they ran. Everyone wondered why it wasn't guarded, but they were still bent on trying to find Zelda and Link.

James ran ahead both of the girls because of his speed. It was from his prior training from his earlier years. Holly watched ahead, keeping her eyes on him intently so that she didn't lose sight of him. Suddenly, she saw James stop in his tracks.

"What's the matter?" Holly asked as she slowed down to a walk and came up to James' side.

James' face was in a state of tragic shock. There he was, staring up at the Master Sword on a pedestal above a staircase. He pointed to it. "Link's sword…" he said in a quivering voice. "If they have it…then Link is…Link and Zelda are…"

Zelda woke up first. Whether it was from a loud sound or a shock of something that occurred far away, she bolted upright and looked toward the fortress. The blanket she had wrapped around her blew away in the gentle breeze. She wasn't holding it anymore. She turned and saw Link still sleeping. He was right next to her.

She took another quick look back at the fortress and then ran over to Link's sleeping body. "Wake up!" said Zelda, shaking him.

Link jolted. "What is it? Is everything okay?" asked Link, still a little groggy.

"We have to go! Now!" She didn't even wait for the approval. She ran down the hill, away from the pond and toward the fortress. Link was still too tired to process it all and saw her running from him.

"Wait!" he said, going after her. He caught up with her about halfway to the walls. He grabbed her and let her catch her breath. "What're you doing?" he shouted in confusion.

"They're in there, Link! Holly, James and Ryan; they're all in there! I know you don't want me going, but you can't take them all on your own!"

"So you're just going to charge in without a strategy?" Link smirked.

There was a pause until Zelda smiled. "What's the plan?"

Link told Zelda the basic layout of the fortress. Where all the traps were, where all the hidden rooms were, and where Trista was. They didn't waste any time. They both approached the place with caution. Link was still in his black outfit, so he could move about freely, but Link still needed to find Zelda some cover.

He led her into a secret doorway at the back and hid her when anyone else walked by. The room that held all of the uniforms was empty. "Yours will probably be a bit large on you," said Link. "You're so well shaped, I don't think there's anything that will fit you," he said humorously.

Zelda giggled. Link handed her a uniform and Zelda slipped it on. She made sure to cover her face very well so no one could recognize her. Link helped tying it. He looked up over her forehead as he stood in front of her, tying it while she stood in front of her. Zelda also did her best not to look straight at him.

Before both left the room, Link took her hand and looked at her, even though it was fairly dark. "Listen, we're going to make it," he said.

"I…know…" Zelda said reluctantly.

"No…you're uncertain, I can feel it." Zelda could feel his grip on her hand tighten. It wasn't too hard, but it was intense.

"You're right, but I dare not show it."

Then, out of nowhere, she could feel his body up to hers as he held her again. "You don't have to when you're with me."

Zelda didn't understand why, but hearing him say that made her feel as though she never left home, if only for that short moment. Finally, she felt Link's warmth break as he pulled away. He reached into his neck collar and pulled out something.

"Oh, and you dropped this," said Link, handing Zelda her green metal comb.

Zelda looked down at it. In the midst of all the confusion, she had almost forgotten that it was taken from her. But the moment she touched it, the memories tied to it came flooding back. Hyrule, Eugeal, him combing her hair by the riverside. She felt happy again.  
"Thank you," she said kissing the comb while he still held it in his hands. Link forced himself to look away.

He opened the door and the room was flooded with light. So much so that Zelda's eyes almost teared up.

The hallway the room was in went into two different directions. Link went one way, Zelda into the other. Zelda didn't even notice she was holding hands with Link until he broke away to go in the opposite direction she was. She briefly looked at her hand and saw his back getting smaller and smaller as it faded into the distance. She shook her head and proceeded to go in her own way.

Her end of the hallway led to a flight of stairs going upwards. She took it until she was in an enormous room filled with pillars literally keeping the roof up. She didn't know where to go. She took two steps and looked behind her. The staircase was gone!

All around her seemed to be nothing but pillars and skylights letting in light in certain spots. But when Zelda stood under one and looked up, she saw nothing but stone ceiling. It was as if nothing was there at all. She took a deep breath.

Eugeal once told her a story about this. A young boy was trapped in a labyrinth that seemed to be an endless room. There were subtle clues that led to the trigger. Zelda noticed the lights about the room, but they were just illusions.

She took steps and looked at the tile. Each one was exactly the same. No differences to speak of. She took steps and didn't seem to be going anywhere. She then decided to settle on the pillars. Each one was different. After searching for a while, she found one that seemed to stand out.

It was the only one that was illuminated by a skylight. It also had a ten-pointed star on it. She knew that was the trigger! Instantly, she began hitting it and kicking it. She saw the pieces of rubble begin to crumble away. She stood back when she saw it breaking in half.

As the pillar shattered, so were the illusions. She saw herself in a small room with nothing but a door and the staircase. Deciding to go forward, she opened the door. She made a huge mistake.

On the other side, Zelda was face to face with hundreds of knights! The disguise didn't seem to do anything, because they all looked at her with anger and lust. Zelda felt her face turn white as she darted for the closest door, with the other knights following her.

Thankfully, the door didn't lead to a closet, but rather another narrow corridor. She slammed the door behind her and held it closed best she could. They were trying to beat it open. She frantically searched around and saw the torch on her left. She grabbed it and jammed it into the door's handle. That should keep them for a minute. She ran off.

Her torch plan didn't hold for long for she heard the door bust down after less than a minute. She saw a steel ladder leading upwards and leapt for it. She climbed up as fast as she could. She could hear the knights' cries and footsteps drawing closer!

When she reached the top, she was greeted with two knights guarding a large door on either side. Without thinking, she charged forward and the large door flew open.

She almost froze at what she saw. There, right before her was the Master Sword, lying in pedestal. She was almost captured; she was so lost in surprise. She leapt for it. There was a small piece of marble stairs leading up to it.

Her jump was so close she was kneeling and looking down when she touched the hilt. At the moment she did, something happened. She felt enveloped in a warm light. Those that followed behind her saw a line of light changing her outfit. Her dirty and large black outfit changed.

She stood up, her head still down. She turned to face her pursuers and looked up. She was in her dress. She wore her gloves and crown that Master Sword seemed to bestow upon her. She looked the princess she was. She held the blade to her side.

Every knight that stood before dropped whatever weapon they were holding and fell instantly to their knees, bowing to her. It seemed that laying the eyes on their princess broke the spell.

In a powerful voice, Zelda declared, "I am your princess and no else shall hold that title. Your lives' purpose is to serve me and the Royal Family of Hyrule and no one else!" She held the blade up. "Arise my loyal knights! And we shall defeat the evil that plagues this place!"

Everyone leapt up to their feet and held their hands to their sides. Their silence was their way of telling Zelda their submissiveness to her. She approached them. "Now take me to your 'Supreme Ruler'!" They led the way.

Trista was leisurely brushing her hair in front of the mirror. It wasn't until Zircon came in that she turned from her vanity. "What is it now?" she asked, annoyed.

Zircon spoke in grunts again. Trista's eyes widened. "What?" she screamed. "They're on their way here?" She bolted upward. "This can't be! My guards! What happened to them?"...Turned! NO! Stop them, now!"

Zircon did nothing.

"Did you not hear me?" she asked, panicking. "Give me more soldiers! More barriers! ANYTHING!"

Still nothing. He just stared at her with that intense glare.

She turned around and reached for her crown and cape. She ran to her throne room. She could contact the Sovereign there.

As soon as she made it into the room, it was dead silent. She took a small blade from under her gown and slit her hand. She splattered her blood on the center of the room floor and let it glow a brilliant blue.

The Sovereign of Silence's face appeared in the small puddle. "What is it, Trista?" she asked, uncaring of the situation.

"You majesty," she started; now actually showing respect now that her life was in danger. "The one in green is on his way to slay me and my minions have fallen beneath me! Zircon will do nothing to help me! What do I do?" she asked, not even bother in to hide her panic.

"You're asking me?" asked the Sovereign. "The great and powerful Trista? You couldn't capture a mere person and you're asking me for help?"

"But we don't need him anymore! I found the blade you told me about. The Master blade. It was found among his possessions when he was captured! It's under close guard!"

"Then why do you panic? You can easily defeat him with the power of his weapon."

"But…I can't touch it. And I have yet to find the one in green."

"Fool! You let your victim go when you have his weapon that you can't even wield? You're a disgrace! You don't deserve to wear that crown!"

The image then began to fade but the Sovereign's voice was still echoing throughout the room. "You're on your own now, for you have failed me, dear Trista…"

Trista watched in horror as the image began to fade away in her blood puddle. She beat the floor. "Wait! You can't do this to me! Don't let me go back in the dark! MOTHER!"

Link didn't find any sign of James and the others. He began to have thoughts that they were taken away. He slowed to a walk to an intersection of the corridors that led four different ways. As he walked into it, he was instantly knocked down by someone coming on his left side.

"James!" Link shouted as he stood up to help Link. "You're okay!"

"You are too!" said James. "Link, they have your sword! The Master Sword! They have it!"

"I know," said Link. "But I saved Zelda. We left the walls of the fortress and made our way back here when she wanted to come looking for you guys."

Ryan and Holly then caught up. "Link! You're okay!" said Holly. "We couldn't find the princess."

"She's about here. I know she can handle herself."

"Well what's the plan?" asked Ryan, folding her arms. "You're our leader after all."

Link thought a moment. He never really thought of himself as the leader. He liked the title though. "We find the one that is in charge here, Trista!"

"We don't know where she is," said James.

"I do. Follow me!"

Link led them down seemingly endless corridors. Everyone knew he knew where he was going. James ran beside Link and matched his speed.

"You can take that off now," said Link, noticing James' outfit.

James looked down at his body. "I would, but I've got my folded clothes under it," he said, smiling. Both laughed.

They came up to the more elegant wing of the fortress. It was more decorative, but Ryan could shake off the feeling that there was literal blood in the air.

At another intersection, there stood another heap of knights. One broke from them and shouted, "It's them! The prisoners!"

"Run, Link! I'll hold them off!" James ran ahead of them and drew his sword.

"Right!" Link called back as he grabbed Ryan and Holly's hand, leading them away. Ryan, even though she couldn't see, looked back in James' direction.

"Will he be okay?" asked Holly, winded.

"Yes…" Ryan said, catching her breath. "I know he will be."

Everyone could hear the sound of clanking behind them. They heard thuds to the ground, and they all hoped none of them were James' body.

They finally made it to the throne room's door. "This is the place! She's on the other side!" said Ryan.

"Link!" came Zelda's voice to their right. She came running up with the Master Sword in her hand and a line of knights behind her.

"Zelda!" said Link as she ran into his arms in an embrace. "You're okay!"

Zelda let go. She handed him the Master Sword. "These knights are from our kingdom and have decided to help us. The sword has broken the spell placed upon them, and now it is in its right hands." She held the hilt and blade in both hands and presented him the sword.

Before Link could grab it, Ryan stopped him. "You can not hold the hero's blade if you are not the hero," she said, smiling.

Link smirked. How could he have forgotten? He shed his black garments and cast them to the floor. He held the blade and felt its power once again.

Link looked at all of those helping him. "I'll go in alone," he said. "I must face her first and by myself." Before anyone could think, he kicked the massive doors with the ten pointed star on it and ran inside, shutting the door behind him.

Trista looked up from her blood puddle and saw the man in green approach her at the sound of the opening door. She quivered and shook but managed to maintain dignity. "Y-You! You're here! I can use your spirit now!" she said, pointing.

Link inspected the room. It had a massive throne behind were Trista was on the floor on hands and knees. He saw a puddle of blood in front of her and a small trail leading up to her hand. "You did that to yourself?" asked Link. Once again, Trista saw the same thing she saw in Zircon's eye.

"Silence! Why should you care what I do?" she screamed. "Bow before me! I am in charge now! Don't look at me like that!" her voice was so shaken and cracked. She shuffled back on her feet and tried covering her eyes with her arm so she wouldn't have to face Link; it seemed to add to her intensity, but Link didn't falter. Not one bit.

"It's over, Trista!" he said calmly.

"No!" she jumped to her feet. "It's not over! I have an entire army of knights at my hand! There's nothing you can do to defeat them!" She began taking nervous steps back. "They'll be here in any minute! Prepare to meet your fate!"

The door began to slowly open.

"See? They're here!" The knights came inside. "Slay him!" She sat down on her throne and pointed at Link. "NOW!" They did nothing. "What're you waiting for? Get him!"

Still, they did nothing.

The crowd parted as Princess Zelda made her way to the front. "They're not under you anymore!" she said with a piercing stare. Trista, again, couldn't look at her.

James came in behind her. He was wounded, but he was standing strong as well. "A knight's code is to protect and serve," he said angrily. "How dare you force us to break it?" There wasn't a person in the room that wasn't frightened by his passion. The spell on the other knights had been broken when Link touched the Master Sword. They too, were there to join them.

Ryan stepped forward, "You will be stopped! Here and now!" she said.

"For all of the people you've hurt! You're done!" shouted Holly.

Trista shook violently. Was there nothing she could do? Everyone else in the room looked up at her with those same eyes. It was like each and every one was a knife being thrown at her. Then she thought about Zircon. "Zircon!" she shouted for him. He came up beside her. "Kill them! Kill them all now!"

He, too, stared at her. "STOP! Don't look at me like that!" She turned away from him too! "Do something! Make them all leave!" She grabbed Zircon and squeezed him very hard, killing him. His blood spilled on her hands.

Link ran up to her while she was distracted and held the blade up to her throat. Just then, he felt the entire place crumble. He looked down at Trista, who had thrust her own body onto the blade. The light ripped her apart and she too became dust.

Link looked upon it. It was made of red and gold. It was nothing like Steel's or Ash and Sparks. He scooped up some in his hand and put it in his pocket.

"The very dimension of this place is eroding!" shouted Ryan. "This whole place is collapsing on top of that! RUN!" Everyone made their way for the massive door as it began to crumble. "Follow me! The only way out is through the dungeon!"

Link followed behind the rest of the people. The knights all knew where to go. Link, being behind them all, barely dodged the falling debris. Since Zelda was back in her princess attire, she was rather sluggish too. It wasn't long until she was as far behind as Link was.

The floor began to crumble below Zelda and Link's feet. The very earth Zelda was running fell apart and she almost plummeted to an infinite. She grabbed the ledge of the floor that had not disintegrated yet. "Link!" she cried.

Link turned around and saw her dangling off a ledge that wouldn't be there for long. "The entire place is falling apart!" he cried. He pulled her up with one swift motion and picked her up and started running. There wasn't enough time to help her regain her balance.

Finally, they made it through the dungeon. As Zelda was being carried, she inspected every cell she could to make sure everyone got out. She saw someone lying down in a cell, not moving. "Wait!" she yelled, breaking free of Link's grip. She knocked down the lock with Link's sword and went to see the knight lying on the floor.

It was the one that helped Zelda her first nights there! She moved him over to face her. He was severely emaciated and beaten. He slowly opened his eyes.

"It's…you…Princess Zelda…" he said weakly. "Thank you…for helping me remember who I am…"

"We must get out of here. Trista is dead and the fortress is falling apart!" said Zelda, giving him a gentle shake.

"I can't…move…"

"Daniel!" cried Holly from behind them. She was in the cell now too while the knights ran behind them. She came down to his side.

"Holly! What're you doing here?"

Holly burst into tears. "I'm here to save you…"

Zelda stood aside beside Link who was there too. "It's too late for me…" said Daniel. "At least now…I could see you alive and well before…"

"No! Don't say that! Everything will be okay! We'll make it out of here!"

Daniel lifted a weak arm to stroke Holly's face. "You must leave. I will die here, my love."

Holly cried uncontrollably. She turned to face Link and Zelda. "I'm staying here," she said calmly.

"What? This place won't be here for long!" said Zelda.

Holly turned back to Daniel. "I've made my choice. Tell the people in my village it was the choice I made and that I am fine with it." She lay down beside Daniel. They held eachother.

"Goodbye Holly and Daniel," said Link. Holly nodded. Link took Zelda's hand and they both ran out of the dungeon following the others.

Ryan was at the front. Everyone was in an enormous room that fit them all very well. There was nothing in there but a large ten-pointed star painted on the ground. "Everyone in the center!" Ryan pointed. All of the knights followed. "Wait! Where's Link and Zelda?"

Ryan could fell them drawing closer. They burst into the room. More and more chunks of the ceiling and walls were beginning to fall now. "Let's go!" said Link when they arrived in the center.

"We can't! There's another trigger than the other ones!" Ryan placed her hands on the floor. "It seems we need a piece of the person that made this. That's Trista and she's dead!"

Link thought a moment and pulled out Trista's ashes. "This should work," he said, throwing them on the ground. Instantly, the painted star illuminated in blue. The ground disappeared below them and everyone fell into uncertainty.

Ryan was the first to wake up. Everyone was scattered throughout a field face down in the grass. Ryan slowly lifted up her head. The clean air and warm sun told her that they were back. She stood up and brushed off the grass on her.

Slowly, everyone else began to wake up. Soon, everyone was standing. The knights shed their black garments, revealing their original coat of arms.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, your highness?" asked one of the knights. "We will be more than happy to serve you on your quest. It is what we're here for."

Zelda stood before everyone. She had assumed the duties that had long been dormant since she left Hyrule. "I am sure," she said. "Your orders are to return to Hyrule and help those that have survived."

"Will you at least need any help knowing where to go?"

"Yes. I would like to know which direction the other Hylians are, if you know of it."

"We do. Head north up the mountains. There, you will be certain find someone who knows."

"Thank you."

Every knight bowed. In total of the thirty six that were captured, twenty two made it out. Out of the sixteen knights from Holly's village that were capture, twelve made it out alive.

The knights packed up. "Before we go," said the leader, "we would like to give you this." He pulled the reins of a beautiful horse. "We believe a princess should ride like a princess."

"This is very generous of you. Are you sure this steed is not needed to make it back home?"

"Nonsense. We will be okay."

Zelda took the reins. It was a gorgeous horse. It had a pure white mane and scarlet hair. She petted it. "Thank you very much. Farewell."

The knights turned and walked off into the distance.

The group made it back to the village with the survivors of the knights and told them of Holly and Daniel's fate. They were both happy and saddened at the news of everything that had happened. They stocked up their supplies with everything they could before they left.

As the departed from the village, Zelda asked while she rode the horse, "What will we name her?"

Link thought a moment. He fed her a carrot that Holly's family gave to them as they walked. "I don't know," he said. "Ancient legend would suggest Epona, like the hero's."

Zelda smiled. "I think it's perfect."

"Epona then?" asked Link. "Yes, it is perfect…"


	9. Ryan's Melancholy

"iMy lovely one, I will always protect you…Please use what you have in your being for the good of your people…/i" The voice echoed in Ryan's mind so forcefully that she awakened instantly to find herself still on her way to the mountains.

Link, Zelda, Ryan and James had continued their journey to the mountains. The Plains of Koven were certainly unlike anything Zelda or Link had experienced before. The mountains were still far off. It would be days before they would get there.

As they ventured on, James began breathing heavily. Link was the first to notice. "What's the matter, James?" asked Link. "Are you injured?"

James shook is head. "I think…I think there's an ocean near here. I'm trying to determine it by the changes in the air," he said. 

"An ocean?" asked Ryan. "I could've told you that. I can feel the changes in the wind pattern."

"That'll be a great place to rest," said Zelda as she rode on Epona's back. "How far off is it?"

"Not far off," said James. "Just beyond that hill." Ryan sighed. She was also atop Epona's back. 

James whispered to Link. "She's been acting like this all day," he said. 

"I know, I just figured she was upset about something but I didn't ask," whispered Link.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Zelda. 

"Nothing. Just discussing our next battle plan."

It only took a few hours to reach the coast of the beach. Zelda shed her heels now that she was in her full dress and let the soft sand between her toes. The light breeze was quite inviting. 

James helped Ryan down despite her insisting that she could help herself. 

"Alright," said Link, "we'll rest here for the day and start first thing tomorrow. I think a rest is what we all need."

Ryan just shrugged and turned away and started walking up the coast. The view was beautiful. There was a small cliff of grass and trees before it reached the short beach. They would sleep on the higher ground at night when the tides came in. 

"Where are you going?" asked Zelda.

"I'm just…going for a walk," answered Ryan looking back but still walking. 

"Do you want some company?" she called from behind. 

"No thanks!" she said farther off in the distance. She sounded as if she was masking something sad by being cheerful. 

"James, go with her," said Zelda.

James rolled his eyes. "Didn't you hear her? She said she didn't want anyone to go with her," said James. 

"Follow her then," said Link. "Make sure nothing happens to her."

James shrugged and treaded off towards her but staying on the cliff rather than the beach. Deep down, he was happy that they asked him to tail her. He really didn't want anything to happen to her, especially when she was just starting to grow on him. 

She walked a great distance from the resting place. It was as if she was wondering around aimlessly. She never looked back. It wasn't as if that would be a problem since she was blind, but James still wondered why. 

Finally, she stopped. She turned slightly. Not by much, but just enough so that James could her face. She had her eyes closed and was smiling. And then she did what James thought she would never do: she took off her head cloth that concealed the top of her head. 

Her hair flew flawlessly down across her shoulders. She had the most brilliant, gorgeous white hair he'd ever seen. It wasn't hair of an elder, but it was young, vibrant and shined. She let if flow in the wind and spread her arms as if she were flying. 

James was so taken aback by it all, he didn't realize he stepped down from the short cliff. He walked towards her and wasn't more than a few feet away when Ryan turned around and gasped. 

"Who's there?" she asked struggling to put her head covering back on. 

"Your hair…it's gorgeous…" said James. 

"James?" Ryan recognized his voice. "What're you doing here? I said I didn't want to be followed!"

James cocked an eyebrow. "I wanted to take a walk too." Ryan looked down a bit shamed. "What's wrong?"

"Why did you come here?" she asked, still looking down. 

"I just didn't want you getting hurt."

"But no one is supposed to see me like this…"

"Like what? Are you talking about your hair? What's wrong with that?"

"What does it matter to you?"

James inched his way to her slowly. "Because you have beautiful hair," he said slowly taking off her head cover. It was purple like the rest of her garbs. It covered her ears and all of the side of the back of her head. Her face was the only thing not covered when she wore it. 

Ryan didn't stop James. He'd already seen it anyway. He ran his fingers through it. "Why would you want to hide this from world?" he asked. 

"…I have to…" said Ryan.

"They've sure been gone a long time," said Zelda, putting down some firewood, looking off in the distance they went. 

"I'm sure they're okay," said Link. "It's not demons I'm worried about; it's more or less eachother bickering if he's spotted."

Epona neighed. "She's hungry," said Zelda. Link walked over and fed her a carrot. He petted her face as she ate. He was smiling. "That horse is truly amazing."

"She is beautiful, isn't she?"

Zelda giggled. "Not just that. I've never really seen you smile before. It's as if you have a built-in sternness about you but whenever you're around her, it melts away."

Link looked at Zelda. She was smiling warmly. "She's not the only one," said Link. 

Link really got to look at her now. Her weeks in confinement certainly showed in her face. She was thinner and paler. Evidence of her imprisonment showed signs of going away, but Link never truly got over it. 

"Are you thirsty? Hungry? Do you want me to get you anything?" asked Link.

"You've been spoiling me since we left," Zelda said. "Why?"

Link looked down. "I just want you to tell me you forgive me."

"What's there to forgive?"

"Don't pretend you don't remember! I beat you, hurt you, and starved you. How can you just forget?"

Zelda was a little frightened by his intensity. "You did what you had to do. It's okay, really."

Link turned and looked straight in her eyes. "Please, just tell me you forgive me. That you truly forgive me." He put his hands on her shoulders.

"…I….forgive you…."

Link blinked slowly and then dove into her shoulder and hugged her close. "Thank you," he whispered. 

Zelda was still in slight shock. When she regained herself, she whispered, "A warrior must do whatever it takes to save the one he must. I'm glad you did…"

Link let out a long breath. He was so relieved. "Do you know how to fish?" he asked. 

Zelda's thought turned from sadness to laughter. "Excuse me?" she asked. Link pulled away and looked at her. His expression looked positively content.

"Fishing. For dinner. Do you know how?"

"Uh…no, I don't." The smart gesture to change the subject made Zelda smile. 

"Well then I'm going to teach you. My friends back in the forest taught me how." Link took a few long sticks and retrieved some twine and two hooks out of Epona's sack. He made two makeshift fishing rods. "It won't have a bobber, but with me as your teacher I'm sure you won't need one."

He handed her a rod. "My people used to give gifts to me. Some brought large fish and said they caught it with their bare hands. Can you do that?"

"Maybe if I was a Zora. But for now, we'll fish the human way."

Link and Zelda walked to the coastline. Zelda wished she still had her battle clothes rather than her usual formal dress for the hem was getting soaked. It didn't take long for her to stop caring once the lessons had begun however. 

Link took his arm back, letting the hook and string dangle behind him off his shoulder. "You take it like this, and then," Link said as he flung the baited hook out to sea. "It's only baited with some fruit, so you can't expect to catch much. But hopefully it'll be enough."

Zelda mocked his movements and flicked her rod out as well. "Now what?" asked Zelda. 

"Nothing. We wait until something bites on."

"That's it? That's all there is to it?"

"Yes."

"Wow. I've mastered the art of channeling spiritual energy, books, reading and writing but how could I have missed something so simple?"

"Don't feel bad. You're doing a great job."

"I suppose all I need was-" Zelda's string began to tense as if it was being pulled. "What now?" she asked a little panicked. 

"Pull! Pull it in!" 

Zelda fought for it. It moved to the left and right, trying to break loose. She struggled but insisted to Link that she didn't need any help. Finally, using all of her strength, she pulled so hard, it not only flung the fish over her head behind her, the rod went along with her. 

Link and Zelda ran over to see what she caught. It was a large bass. It was huge. They both knew why Zelda had struggled so much. "Good catch," said Link upon inspecting it. "This is enough to feed all of us."

"That was fun," Zelda said. "Maybe I can catch another one!" She unhooked the bass and ran for the coastline again.

"Wait up!" said Link, pursuing her. 

Zelda cast out again. Link did the same. This time, Link caught a fish. It was the same type as Zelda's but his was bigger and he had no trouble at all reeling it in. 

Zelda gave him a pouty face. "Let's make a wager," she said. "Whoever catches three fish first, wins."

"Wins what?" asked Link, enticed.

Zelda thought a moment. "The winner gets to ride Epona all day tomorrow. No walking at all."

"Now that doesn't seem very fair. I can handle walking just fine, but you're not used to walking such distances. Especially in those high shoes."

Zelda scoffed. "Oh fine, do you have any ideas?"

Link thought. "Loser has to catch a fish with his or her bare hands."

"I thought you said humans couldn't do that."

"We can, but it is incredibly difficult, even for me."

"That sounds fine. I will enjoy this."

Just then, Link's rod began to get tugged. He pulled for it and easily flushed it out of the water. "Just one more," said Link, smirking. 

It wasn't long until Zelda managed to reel one in. "It's down to the wire now," she said, satisfied.

Link walked a few feet deeper into the beach. "I should get a good catch out here," he said as he continued to walk. 

"That's not fair, I can't go any farther," said Zelda. She inched a few feet closer to him and grabbed his collar. She tried to keep him from moving farther, but it only managed to make him fall back on his back with a splash. 

He was completely submerged. Then he stood up and wringed out his wet hair. He spit out some salt water too. "Are you okay," Zelda asked. Link didn't say anything but gave her a strange expression. It was as if he saw something really gross. His eyes were wide and his mouth was a straight line. He then started squirming and putting his arm over his shoulder on his back as if he had a bad itch. 

He was spinning in circles trying to get something off him. It must've wriggled into the front because Link started putting his hand on his stomach and pulled out a fish from his collar by its tail. 

He shook out the remaining water in his head and said, "Well look at that. I win."

Zelda looked at the small fish dangling from Link's hand. "That's so lucky," she said. "A princess accepts defeat with honor."

They took their winnings to the shore and put them by the pile of wood they would use to make the fire. "You know, you don't really have to go catch a fish by yourself. It's okay," said Link, wringing out his hat. He looked up and saw Zelda running towards the coast stripping down to nothing but her slip and diving into the water. 

Link was stunned. 

Zelda was underwater for a time until she resurfaced holding a large fish, bigger than any of the fish the two had caught that day, in her hands. She gave it to Link. "There," she said simply. She dried off her hair and body and put her clothes back on. 

"That was amazing," said Link. "Are you sure you're not part fish?" 

Zelda giggled. "Well at least now you know I am a woman of my word."

Link just gave her a modest smile. "That was a very bold thing to do, Princess," he said. 

"When you're brought up being the perfect person, people forget that I'm still human," said Zelda. "I enjoy being free. But please don't call me Princess. When it's just you and me, I am merely Zelda."

"Alright," Link giggled. "Zelda…"

James took Ryan over to a tree on the small cliff. She sat down against it and he sat beside her, intrigued by her answer. "Yes, I have to hide my hair," said Ryan. 

"Why is that?" asked James. 

Ryan took a deep breath. "When I was born, my mother was supposedly a very spiritual being. She glowed with beautiful light and had beautiful long white hair. Sadly, she told my father her time in the realm of the living was running out and she disappeared and became the white rose that grows on these plains. Or so I've been told. 

"My mother did not plan on having me when she came here, but my father and her fell in love and remained with eachother in secret. My mother didn't want anyone else to know she was still there because she said someone was out looking for her and wanted to destroy her. My father took it upon himself to protect her. 

"But when I was born blind, my mother told my father that she was to become a part of the earth and to focus his attention on protecting me rather than the both of us. I suppose my mother's powers were never really strong enough for simple protection. That or hers haven't awakened yet. 

"I should let you know that I don't know much about my mother. I know she had some sort of power in her somewhere, but why she never used it to save herself and my sight is beyond me. Anyway, I grew up in the village with my father. As soon as I learned to talk, I began telling my father and other people about dreams that I had had. It wasn't long until people began to realize that what I told them came true. 

"I dreamt that Shiva would have another child and that it would be a girl. I dreamt that Mio was going to go swimming in the river and would be in danger when he went. I dreamt that there was going to be a very bad storm and everyone in my village was prepared for it and nothing was lost. It was then that I became the village prophet. I would help everyone if I saw anything."

"Why did you come with us then? If everyone relied on you?"

"Everyone didn't just rely on me. They became dependant on me. Everyone constantly coming to me with questions on who would become a great hero, or very wealthy or if something bad would happen to anyone they didn't like. It was horrible for me."

"But that doesn't explain why you conceal your hair. It does seem like a silly thing to do."

"Let me finish. My father saw the resemblance of my mother in me. I was her. I was like her in every way. It was then that if the one's chasing my mother found out about me, they would see me try to hunt me down. That is why I am dressed in layer upon layer of garbs and wear this upon my head. No one can see who I came from. No one must know that I bear resemblance to my mother."

"Then why risk it? Why did you come all this way just to let your hair air out?"

"Because. I didn't know if I could trust you guys. You've been so great to me that I didn't want to be let down if you tried to take me out."

"Ryan, you've helped us out tremendously. We wouldn't have been able to find Link and Zelda if it weren't for you."

"And Holly as well. I didn't trust her one bit. But when I found out she stayed to die with her husband, I knew I had been wrong. That is why I chose to do this in the first place. But back to my past. You're probably wondering why I have the power of seeing forward in time. 

"Just after my birth, before my mother left, I fell deafly silent. I didn't cry, I didn't open my eyes or do much of anything. My parents were very worried. They took me to a small spring pond. I have never found it yet. I believe it must've been somewhere out of this world for when my mother blessed the water to make it glow, I was placed in it and I could see in my mind instead of my eyes. 

"That was the first and last time my mother held me in her arms and told me to use this power for good. She told me that it was her power once and now she passed it on to me. In fact, she gave me much of her power. I believe that when she left this world, she had none of her powers left because they all resided in me then…"

"What other powers do you have?"

"That I can not tell you."

"Is that why you've been acting this way all day? Deep in thought?"  
"No…not because of this. But today is…the anniversary of my birth. Fifteen years ago all that happened. It is hard to believe sometimes." Ryan leaned over and hugged her knees and rested her chin on then. 

"Fifteen years old, huh? You're old enough to be betrothed."

"What about you? How old are you?"

James leaned back against the tree and sighed. "I've seen nineteen winters."

"You're not that much older than me at all."

"I suppose not. But in terms of knowledge, I know more than I should. A man of seventeen should not go through what I did in my old village."

"I saw the vision of your village if you remember. But, I never got to hear your story. Please tell it to me."

James looked beside him at Ryan. She was looking right at him, smiling. Even though she couldn't see him, he felt as if she could. 

"Well, what's there to tell? I am but a simple man from a simple village trying to find his place in the world."

"I know there's more. Come on, I told you mine."

James rolled his eyes but smiled as he did. "Alright I suppose since you told me yours. Well, my village was very simple. The sun smiled on us more than any other. It was the aspiration of every boy in the village to become a knight. I was not exception. 

"As a boy I began training vigorously. By the time I was thirteen, my master had told me that I was ready but not of proper age however. I was to wait until I was seventeen to be officially a knight. But, my master knew that I had it in me, so he secretly burned the ten-pointed star on my wrist when I was fifteen. 

"Now, after the time I was told that I was already somewhat a knight, I began focusing on enjoying life. It wasn't long until I met Scarlette. She was so beautiful. She was only a year younger than me, but she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long red hair that was always pulled back. Her face looked like it was made of alabaster. I was truly smitten. 

"I had never gotten the courage to talk to her until one day I followed her to the woods. She was picking flowers and I thought I could get up the courage to help her and talk to her from the first time. But when she ventured deeper into the wood to get a special kind of flower, she was attacked by a forest monster. 

"I was trained in the art of swordsmanship with a chain attached to it. I unsheathed my blade and thrust it at the monster's head and retrieved the sword back by pulling on the chain. The monster, that seemed to be made of only leaves and dirt, held its hurting head and retreated. 

"I walked over to help Scarlette up. She thanked me for saving her. She was so grateful she kissed my cheek. I suppose when she saw how red I was, she figured out how I felt about her. From that moment on, we were inseparable. We didn't want too many people to know, so we kept it from most people. But we were grateful to our guardian fairy for blessing us with such emotion. We spent every day together and I vowed to always protect her.

"Finally, the day came when I was to travel to another village, one bigger and more advanced than our simple one, to become a full-fledged knight. Scarlette was to accompany me, but she was not allowed to go and she was sent for from another place to deliver something the day before I was to leave. 

"Naturally I was worried for her safety since I wasn't going to be there to protect her this time. So I went to our guardian fairy and asked her if she would protect Scarlette and her company."

"Wait, in my vision you were to be traveling together," said Ryan. 

"We never really believed that we were ever apart. Even if on the ends of the earth, we believed we were still together. But when I asked her, she shrieked and cried and then turned to dust out of nowhere. Her shrine began to cave in and I ran out for my life. At the time, I had no idea why she just disappeared like that.

"When I reached the outside, I saw a black cloud overhead. Demon-like birds swept over the place. Some setting houses on fire. There was chaos everywhere. People ran all over the place. They were carrying small children and running out of their homes. Some were being carried off back up to the cloud. Some were murdered right in front of my eyes. I hid by the shrine since they didn't seem to see me at all. 

"When everything quieted down, I emerged and looked around desperately for Scarlette. I never would have known that the great fairy was the cause of it all. Finally I found her. There was a clean gash from her neck all the way down to her side. Her eyes were wide open and she was cold and blue.

"I cried there. Leaving her to flee the dead village was the hardest thing I ever could've done in the world. My master, my parents, my friends and my love…I lost them all."

"What did you do for all that time after that?"

"I just wandered about the world. Been to a few places, met new people. Then I met Zelda and Link and I took it upon myself to help them. I'm glad I did too. Because I never would have met you and found out what really happened to my people."

"I'm sorry that happened to you. But…something bothers me. Even though I saw you in my vision, it wasn't "you". It was the idea of you because I have never seen you before."

"I'm sorry…but I don't think you ever will…"

"That's not true. Ryan held her hands up and looked down toward them. "I may not be able to i_see_/i you…but I can still get a good idea."

"How?"

"Face me." James did so. "Now close your eyes." James closed his eyes. He then felt Ryan's warm hands on him. She felt his cheeks, his nose, his eyes and his hair. Her hands were delicate and gentle. James could feel his cheeks getting hot. "You're blushing," Ryan giggled.

"Ho-how can you tell?" 

"I can feel it." She traced the outline of his nose and his eyes. "I'm drawing a mental image of you in my mind. You're very handsome."

James smiled. Ryan finally put her hands down and put the cloth back atop her head. She stood up. "I think we should be heading back now."

James looked on the horizon. It was dusk. When both stood and went down to the beach to walk, James took Ryan's hand. "I can find the way back on my own you know," she said. 

"I know. I want you to guide me," said James. 

Ryan was a bit stunned, but she smiled nonetheless.

Link and Zelda saw them come into view. "There they are!" said Zelda. It was night by then. James relinquished Ryan's hand before they came into close enough view for them to notice. 

"So it seems you were discovered," said Link. 

"It would appear so," said James. 

"Where did you two go?" asked Zelda. 

"Up the coast. There's nothing special up there."

"Well I suppose it's high time we eat so we can get some rest." Zelda turned and looked at the path they had come from. 

"Something wrong?" asked Link, noticing her slight anxiety.

Zelda was hesitant and quiet for a moment. "No…nothing's wrong." She turned back around and sat down by the small fire. "Something feels…familiar." She looked down at her open hands. "I don't understand it. I've been feeling this since I touched the Master Sword."

Link took his sword out. It was faintly glowing. "You don't suppose…you're both connected in some way?"

"Eugeal told me that I must be connected to the spiritual center if I am to use my powers. Do you think the Master Sword can by one of them? It is from the most sacred place in Hyrule."

"Try it."

Zelda stood up. She focused with all of her might. She channeled it through her and aimed at the fire and made it erupt to an amazing feat in the air. Everyone was so stunned they inched back slightly. 

Zelda stood wide-eyed. "I did it! I have my powers back!" she shouted.

Link stood up in happiness as rushed up to hug him. He twirled her around in excitement with her legs up in the air. Finally he let her down as they stood, both smiling. 

"That's amazing princess," said Ryan. "That blade is very mysterious. I didn't even feel the energy emitting from it."

"I don't think that was such a good idea," said James looking around. "What if we were spotted?"

"Spotted? By who?" asked Link. 

"Anyone. It is dangerous to be spotted when you're in an open place."

"I'm sure it'll be just fine."

James disregarded the whole thing and went to Epona who was holding all of the cargo. He pulled out four blankets. He put a long one down and another one on top for Ryan and Zelda to share. The other two he made two 'beds' for Link and him. 

All the while Link began to cook the fish. It was the first full thing any of them would have to eat since Ryan's village. Zelda thought a moment. "Ryan, I just thought of something," said Zelda. 

"Yes, Princess?" asked Ryan.

"Your sight…have you ever wondered about it?"

"Of course I have. But I have no qualms about my sight. I can see in my visions and slightly through the dark. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought…Eugeal taught me a spell…that can cure blindness temporarily."

"That's fine; I am quite content with my condition."

"Come on, Ryan," said Link. "Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to see all the time? In the light and dark?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"And you'll be able to see all the gorgeous sights along the way," said James.

"I'm sure however-"

"It's only temporary. If you don't like it, it'll wear off in a few days," said Zelda. 

"Alright!" said Ryan. "If it'll keep you guys to simmer down." Ryan stood up. 

Zelda did as well and placed her hands on Ryan's forehead. "Close your eyes," said Zelda. Both did so and Zelda concentrated on her magic. Her hands glowed yellow. It was an intense moment, but Zelda finally let go.

"Open your eyes now," said Zelda. 

Ryan was reluctant but she slowly opened her eyes. Her blurry vision was coming into focus. She could see James and Link staring in awe at her. The fire was bright and it made her cover her eyes. Ryan fell back on her bottom. "Goodness!" was all Ryan could say. 

"How is it?" asked James.

Ryan looked to James. Her heart almost stopped. She remembered touching that face not too long ago. And now she could see it. She didn't even imagine that what she felt matched what she saw. "It's…new…" she sad. She grabbed her head. In her mind, all her visions were fading. "I can't have visions anymore."

"That's to be expected," said Zelda. "You can't have something for nothing. You're visions will return once your sight leaves you."

"I didn't know that I wouldn't have visions anymore."

"It'll be just fine. They will return in time."

Ryan didn't want to hurt Zelda's feelings, but she hated not having her visions. It was like being torn away from her. She felt so vulnerable. 

James looked at Ryan. He noticed her eyes were blue flecked with green. It seemed unnaturally beautiful. They were big but subtle. It made her look all the sweeter. Ryan sat down. "I think we should all get to bed," se said. 

"So soon?" asked Zelda. "Don't you want to use your new sight?"

"I'm quite tired. Today was long and boring." But Ryan was secretly thinking that the sooner she went to bed, the sooner the next day would come and the sooner she would have her visions back.

"I guess going to bed now wouldn't be so bad," said Link. "It'll give us a good start for tomorrow."

James and Link slept on the sand. They shed their weapons and gear and lay down to rest. Zelda and Ryan went to the makeshift beds and lay there to rest too. Zelda fell asleep easily while Ryan remained awake. 

She kept thinking of her new sight. She could see now. She could see everything. The sky, the trees, and her friends were all visible to her. It was like having something hit her all at once. She wanted so much to tell her father that she would finally be able to see him. But he was far away and she had a mission with these people. 

The fire still burned. Ryan gazed at it until she felt her lids drop before her eyes. It wasn't until her eyes were closed that she realized her eyes were filled with tears. She sniffled and then fell asleep. She didn't even dream.

It was the dead of the night when everyone was awakened by a rude kick. Ryan woke up and looked up to see soldiers garbed in thin armor above her. They had weapons. Ryan scrambled to her feet and looked.

James and Link had discarded their weapons and were out of reach. But they still fought to retrieve them. They threw their fists and knocked a good many out. Zelda stood and kept the blanket around her, hiding her Hylian symbols on her dress.

Once the soldiers subdued Link and James, they surrendered. They would have them speak.

"You tread on our Princess' territory," said the lead guard on a horse. "You are under arrest and are to be taken to the kingdom."

"This is ridiculous! We are merely travelers! We will leave the grounds at once if it is unpleasing to you princess," said Zelda. 

"And who are you to just say that?"

Zelda dropped her blanket, exposing her station. "I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule," she said with passion. 

A few guards dropped their weapons and bowed. But some remained standing. "Stand up! All of you!" said the lead guard. "Our allegiance is to the Princess, not her!"

The kneeling guards reluctantly stood up. "Our apologies, sir," said one of them, looking down. 

"Well that may be, 'Princess' Zelda. But you have no diplomatic immunities here."

"And why is that?"

"You are but a spoiled princess. You've grown up with anything you could possibly want and that has made you weak. Our loyalty lies with our Princess Lia. She was raised on her own while her parents died when she was very young. But she built herself and her kingdom up into such a power that surpasses any other!"

"And you believe you understand this? I am positive that you do not understand the political complexities involved in becoming a good ruler."

"You will remain silent and speak when spoken to!"

Anger exploded in Zelda. "I will speak when I damn well please! Princess or not, we are still people!"

In one motion, the lead guard pulled out his sword and held it under Zelda's chin. Link did all he could to hold back. He was struggling but he knew they were in serious danger. 

As the two conversed, all the attention was taken away from Link and James. They both sought their weapons. They were taken by one of the guards and being held on their backs. "Cover me," said Link to James. James nodded. 

James charged at a group of the guards and knocked a good number of them over. The distraction led to Link grabbing James' blade, not his own, but it would have to do. Everyone was not looking towards Link and everyone charged to him at once. All except the leader who still pointed the blade to Zelda. 

Ryan didn't know what was happening, but Zelda pushed her hard out of the ruckus and for some reason she just started running. "Run, Ryan!" Zelda thought, her eyes looked toward her running but she kept her head straight.

The guards easily subdued James and Link a second time. James almost teared up when he saw Ryan running away. Just when she was starting to warm up to her as well. James and Link stood with their hands in the air. 

"What should we do about the girl?" asked one of the men. 

"Let her go. There isn't much she can do," said the leader. He looked back to Zelda. His gaze was piercing. "Now you on the other hand are going to the kingdom with us. All of you are." He looked back at another guard. "Get the chains!"

James and Link weren't sure whether or not to fight back one last time. But Zelda's lack of resistance to fight back gave them both indications that they were captured. Their only hope was to talk to this Princess Lia and ask her to release them. 

The lead guard mounted Zelda on the same horse as the lead guard. He held her close to him so she wouldn't struggle. She looked longingly at Link who wasn't enjoying the sight. He and James were forced to walk along side the group. 

Ryan ran relentlessly to an unknown place. She had no clue where she was going even though, for once, she could see ahead of her. She ran and ran until she was out of breath. "With my sight I could not see this coming…" she thought.


	10. Ryan Alone

Ryan ran until she was out of breath

Ryan ran until she was out of breath. By now it was sunup. She went far and deep into the woods nearby. She looked behind her. No one followed her. She continued to run, but since she looked back, she didn't see a branch in her path and she tripped on her face. She fell on her left cheek. The ground was muddy and there were a few leaves sticking out.

But Ryan didn't care because what she saw was terrifying. There was a strand of hair sticking out of her cover. It wasn't white. Heart racing, she quickly got to her feet and ran to a nearby pond.

She was on her knees, looking at her reflection in the water. With shaking hands, she slowly pulled off her cover, revealing strand upon strand of dark brown hair. She screamed and grabbed her hair. It wasn't the brilliant white anymore. She was…normal.

She never had the thought or even the need to want to be normal. She was fine the way she was. And she was happy the way she was. She had her sight back and now she didn't have to hide anything. But that wasn't the life she was used to.

Ryan got to her feet. She looked through the thicket and saw smoke in the sky. There must've been a nearby village. She went towards the place it was billowing from. There was a cluster of houses about with many people outside. Judging by their apparel, Ryan knew much of them were travelers. It seemed that the village served as a safe haven for refugees of some sort. The whole place seemed to be bustling and disorganized.

As soon as Ryan stepped into the place, everyone shot glances at her; especially the women, who, Ryan noticed, all had garbs to cover their faces. Of course she'd meet people that also concealed who they really were just as she had no reason to.

A man approached her. He was young and well built. He reminded her of James. iOh James…I hope you're alright…./i Ryan thought when she saw this man. "Are you a traveler or a refugee?" he asked. His voice was warm and sincere, but it was also firm and unyielding. She clutched her head covering in her hands.

Ryan thought it best to not let on she needed a place to stay. "I'm a traveler," she said, looking straight at him. The sun was in her eyes and made her look down again. She wasn't used to being able to see.

"Travelers can congregate over there," said the man, pointing over to a group of people sitting on rocks and talking. She walked over there. Everyone seemed to be bustling with eachother, but one person sat alone. He was dressed in black and he looked around her age. He didn't look hostile, but he was sitting alone. She approached him.

"Is anyone sitting here?" she asked, making a kind gesture.

"No, miss," said the young man. "It's nice to have company."

Ryan sat on the large rock beside him. "So you're a traveler too?" she asked.

"Yes. I am looking for someone that is of great importance to my well-being," said the young man. He had a pack at his side. It didn't look large at all.

"You certainly are traveling light."

"I don't need much. I find things along the way to sustain my health."

As he said this, Ryan noticed he hadn't turned to look at her yet. But she didn't want to pry. She just tried to keep talking. "So you're by yourself?"

"Indeed. Are you?"

"Yes. But…it's not something that I was prepared for."

The young man leaned back on the rock to look behind Ryan. He pulled up forward again. "You're not carrying anything at all. Why is that?"

"My traveling was unexpected. It was only yesterday I celebrated my birthday."

"Birthday? Let me guess…fifteen? Sixteen?"

"I'm fifteen, yes."

"Thought as much. You're around my age. But it's not safe to be traveling alone. And you're going to have to leave here soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Travelers aren't allowed residency for more than a night in this village. Unless you can prove you're a refugee, you're not allowed to stay long."

"So they'll just kick you out?"

"I know it seems harsh, but traveling is a lifestyle, not an inconvenience. Space is scarce in these turbulent times. There is a war going on in the world over. You can guess that there are people that have come a long way just to be safe."

Ryan nodded. "I guess that makes sense. But I do wonder though…"

"Hm?"

"Why do all of the women wear coverings over their faces?"

"It is law here. The only reason you're not forced to wear one is because you're merely passing by. The princess that rules over here demands that all women cover themselves. I know it's treason to speak of this, but I believe she doesn't want anyone's beauty to be admired more than hers."

"The princess demanded this?"

"Yes. I can't remember her name…they don't speak it much here…I believe it was Lia. Yes, Princess Lia."

Ryan felt the blood drain from her face. She knew she looked pale. So the ones that took her companions were being ruled by the same person as in this village. It all made sense now. "Do you agree with any of it?" asked Ryan.

"I'm merely a traveler. I don't understand much of the things here. For all we know it's just their way of life. But personally, as one on the outside looking in," the young man leaned to his side and whispered in Ryan's ear, "I find it rather ridiculous."

"I have been affected directly by this ruler. She unlawfully took my friends to their castle. That's why I am here. I barely escaped."

The young man slowly nodded. "So this is a personal issue then?"

"Yes." Still, the young man did not turn to face her directly. She could only see his profile, even though she was looking right at him. He had deep gray eyes and thick jet black hair. It was kind of messy.

"How are you planning on getting your friends back?" he asked.

"I don't think I'll be able to. Something is telling me that I should wait here and that they'll find their way back to me on their own."

She saw him frown. "That's not the way to handle it. From what I've gathered about you, you've come from far away. And you're not used to being separated from your friends. They must be powerful enough for you to believe they'll make it back here. I'm not saying they won't. But sometimes you have to let go of doubt and take matters into your own hands."

"…are you suggesting I go after them? That I go to the castle and get them out all by myself?"

For the first time since they started talking, the young man faced her. "Not by yourself…" he smiled.

Ryan didn't have time to properly react for when she was about to, three people sat down beside them. There were two girls and one boy. They all appeared to be related. "So you're travelers too?" one of them asked as she sat down on the ground.

Ryan nodded and the young man just hummed a yes, looking down. They were all clad in outrageous clothing. One would think they were in a circus of some sort. But Ryan didn't say much. She had on layer upon layer of purple garbs to conceal herself.

"We hail from many places," said the girl again. Her short brown pigtails swayed as she talked. The ribbons used to hold them in place held dangling beads. She was adorned with many beads and other ridiculous accessories. "We spent much of our lives in a circus."

Ryan smiled at the fact that she thought right. She looked at the other two. They had on different styles of clothing. The male had on a white tunic with a black under garment. The other girl had a large ponytail behind her head. Like her companion, she was adorned with many ribbons rather than beads. Ryan was so fascinated by them that she didn't even notice that the girl was still talking.

"But we didn't like it there that much so we ran away," she continued. "What about you? Why are you here?"

Ryan shook her head slightly. "I am here on refuge; trying to find a way to save my friends."

"Oh where're my manners?" She motioned for her companions to gather around. "This is my brother, Ryo." He waved and smiled shyly. "And this is my sister Rain." The girl grinned widely and waved. "And I'm Raye. We're triplets."

Ryan knew something was going on between them. So they were all related just as she thought. "Nice to meet you all," she said. "I'm Ryan."

"Ah, another R name. Isn't that nice?" said Raye.

The young man beside Ryan didn't say anything. She turned to him. "So…if I understand correctly: you're going to help me find my friends?"

The young man opened his mouth, about to speak but was cut off by Rain. "You're looking for your friends? Maybe we can help. Where did they go?" asked Rain.

"They were taken by the princess of this kingdom."

Ryan felt the boy beside her clasp her mouth shut forcefully. "Keep your voice down," he looked directly in her eyes. They were so deep. Just by looking into them, she could see as much as from when she was blind. The boy certainly had been through a lot. But without her powers, she wouldn't be able to see it at all. "Although you are a voice of reason around here, this is law to these people. We don't even know if these three are for or against this princess." His hand continued to clasp over Ryan's mouth. She nodded slowly.

He released her slowly. He was intense, but at least he was looking out for her. "You don't need to worry about that," said Rain, hearing him. "We came from far away and princess or not, taking someone is never okay."

The boy looked back at Rain. He looked her up and down. "Alright, I suppose some help wouldn't be so bad." He stood and picked up his pack. Ryan saw that he had two blades at his side. "It is too risky to say much here." He pointed to a small clearing back in the woods. "Meet me there later tonight and I can tell you my strategy." He walked away.

"Wait!" Ryan called as she stood up. "Will you not stay?"

He didn't look back when he said, "I'll meet you there. There're some things I want to do." He waved his hand.

The villagers were kind enough to give Ryan and the three siblings tea. No one inquired about the appearance of the young man. It was probably due to the fact that there were so many lost people trying to find where to go. Ryan stared at her reflection in the tea. She didn't even get his name. She'll have to ask him next time she got the chance.

When dusk came around, everyone in the village geared up to go to sleep. Even the three siblings did the same. The moon was high and bright. Someone could easily read in the given light there was. Ryan didn't even sleep at all.

She noticed many people set up tents. Travelers all slept on the bare ground while refugees shared tents; some with as many as ten people in them. Ryan anxiously waited for everyone to settle down. It was deep into the night when she decided it was time. She gently awakened the three siblings.

Ryo forgot about the meeting but remembered as soon as he was reminded. Groggy, all three of them followed Ryan to the place the young man designated. They went far into the woods. On the way, Ryan started thinking that he had forgotten all about it. Her fears were put to rest when she saw a small fire in the distance ahead. She started jogging towards it.

She saw him sitting at the fire. "So you found me," he said. "I was beginning to worry that you've forgotten."

She shook her head. "Of course not," she said. She sat down near the fire. The three siblings did the same. "Alright, now that we're settled, I'm going to tell you my plan. First of all, we're going to do it tonight while it's still dark outside."

"Why so soon?" Raye yawned. "Why not wait until tomorrow night?"

"Because we don't know what they'll do to her friends in that time."

Ryan felt her heart sink. "You don't think they were…"

"Honestly, no," he said. "But you never know. For all we know they could be dead right now. Either way, the sooner we get them out, the better. I don't know much about this princess, but from what I hear, she's incredibly insecure and wouldn't hesitate to resort to drastic measures if it is in her best, selfish interest."

Ryan gave him an understanding nod. "Then what is your plan?"

"I spent the rest of today's afternoon trying to find out as much as I could about the area." He pulled out a piece of parchment. It appeared to be a crudely drawn map of the area. "The field beyond these woods, the place I suspect you came from, Ryan, is actually sparsely guarded. Although it will take time for them to find and get to you, staying in one place for too long isn't smart."

"My travel companions and I were sleeping when they were captured."

"That makes sense. An idiotic thing to do when out in the open. I will not pass judgment, but in the open you're an easy target."

Again, Ryan nodded in understanding.

"So what does that have to do with the princess? Do you even know where her castle is?" asked Rain.

"I can get a good idea." He pointed down at his map. "There seems to be a very heavily guarded, walled-off section at the foot of this small mountain. It loops off around to the ocean. With so many guards there, it only makes sense that this is where the Princess resides."

Ryan studied the map closely. "So we weren't very far from the castle when we went to sleep, were we?" she asked.

"Not very, no. But like I said, we have to get through this tonight before sunup. I don't know much of the internal structure of the place, but I can guess that once we're inside, we should be able to formulate a better plan."

"So what're we going to do?" asked Ryo. He seemed to be more impatient than his sisters.

The young man folded up his parchment and put it in his pack. "Ryan and I will do our best to infiltrate the castle. You three will help us by distracting much of the guards. I can tell that you are all skilled in evasive maneuvers from your experience in the circus. So I don't expect you to be captured. When you manage to escape the guards, I want you to go into the castle and find us. Can you do that?"

Raye and Rain seemed to be on board. But Ryo was reluctant. But eventually, he came around and nodded with approval. "This plan seems pretty flawed. It's very vague," said Ryo.

"Like I said, I wasn't able to find out much; just the direction we need to be headed." The boy handed the three a stick. "Light those on fire and run off in the field ahead of us. Someone is bound to see you. If we're lucky, all three of you. Most of them will all be centered on you three. This will be the opportune time for Ryan and me to run past them and make it to the castle. If any guards remain at their posts, Ryan and I should be able to take them on.

"In which time, if you are able to break free, I want you extinguish your torches and follow us inside."

The boy certainly was brave. Ryan wondered why he wanted to help her anyway. Then she remembered that she hadn't asked his name yet. She opened her mouth to try and ask, but was cut off by his voice again. "Okay, we need to go. We only have a few more hours until the sun comes up."

He stood up. The three lit their torches. The boy told them to run off in different directions holding them. He held Ryan back until after a few minutes when they ran. After enough time, they both ran over the field. They had covered a good distance when they heard a bell sounding in the distance. One of the siblings had been spotted!

Ryan was hesitant and slowed her pace, but the boy yanked her faster. He gave her a look that reassured her. It was all part of the plan anyway. In the darkness, they could see soldier drones heading in scattered directions. They could see the distant torch flames and the guards were heading in that direction.

Ryan looked behind her and noticed that they covered nearly that entire field. She was so anxious; she didn't even notice she was out of breath. But she had to keep going. They were up to the base of the rocky mountain. Ryan didn't see any guards, but if she still had her powers, she could at least see better in the dark.

The young man took out his two blades and held them in his hands. "Climb on my back," he said. Ryan did so and held on. He jumped with amazing airtime. The rocks were very large and it would've taken Ryan hours to climb over them. He jumped his way deep into the crevasses of the mountain. When they made their way around the small mountain, Ryan saw an amazing sight.

There was a large castle hidden in the mountains. It overlooked the gorgeous sea and she felt her heart sink. Her friends were in there. "There's where we need to be," he said. He let Ryan down. "Stay close to me." Ryan nodded. They inched their way toward the castle.

James, Zelda and Link were all brought in with chains. Their weapons were confiscated and they were brought into an amazing corridor of magnificent stature. It was black marble and had a golden ceiling. Zelda would've believed it was a Great Fairy's Fountain. The blue star-like paints on the wall made her feel like she wasn't far from home.

Zelda was put behind the two men. James and Link thought it odd that she wasn't put in the front. She was a princess after all. They made their way into a large throne room that far surpassed the opulence of her kingdom. The three were ordered to keep their heads down as they entered.

Zelda wanted more than anything to look up and see who their captor was, but she was forced to keep her gaze on the white marble floor. "The intruders were captured, Majesty," said the head guard. Zelda recognized his voice.

"Bring her to the front," said a seemingly distant voice. She was in such a daze she couldn't make it out too well. She felt the two guards at her side jerk her forward by her shoulders. She took a few steps, passing feet that belonged to the others. Finally, she was pushed forward and forced to get on her knees.

All the while, Link could hear this going on. He was becoming infuriated. If only he had his weapon!

"Look up to me!" said the Princess.

With only slight hesitation, she slowly raised her head up golden steps that led up to a massive throne. Her heart stopped when her gaze met the Princess'. Her eyes went wide. She was…so young. She was just a child. She couldn't have been past her 21st summer. She was probably not too much older than her.

"So, Princess Zelda," she said. Her voice was less intimidating now that she saw how old this girl was. "I must say I am flattered that you personally came to my kingdom to negotiate your soldiers' freedom." She smiled.

Zelda's mind was racing but then came to a halt. "Soldiers?" she asked, confused. "What soldiers?"

"Don't lie to me! You should know as well as any other that they are here!"

Zelda slowly shook her head. It was almost humorous but she didn't dare laugh. "I know naught of this. My companions and I were merely passing through."

"Well that may be 'just passing through'. That's exactly what they told me when they passed on my territory."

"Forgive me, Princess, but I do no have any idea what you're talking about."

An advisor dressed in scarlet to Princess Lia's right stepped up. "Your Highness, I believe she speaks the truth. Perhaps she really doesn't know," he said, timidly.

"Perhaps you're right, Shiro," she said. She turned her gaze back to Zelda. "As you should be aware of, Princess, there is a war occurring between your kingdom and some other country. A party of your men had been trespassing on my land and was apprehended many months ago.

"I have been keeping then here as prisoners and have sent numerous messengers to your kingdom in request for a negotiation for their freedom. When I was told that Hyrule's crown princess was on my soil, I had assumed that you were here on official duty to discuss this with me."

"I knew nothing of this. But I am glad I do now."

"So what do you have to give me in exchange for their freedom?"

Zelda was at a loss. She left everything behind in her kingdom when she fled. There was nothing she could give her. The mere fact she was asking was appalling to her. "I don't have anything. I am merely a refugee from Hyrule. I am not here on diplomatic duty."

Princess Lia narrowed her eyes. He gaze went back to an infuriated Link. Instantly she knew there was something more than a friendship he had with Zelda. She looked back at Zelda. She certainly was beautiful. "I have an idea." She motioned for a guard behind her forward. "She will work here as my servant. Princess or not, she did trespass on my territory. Dress her in rags and give her quarters, along with her friends, in the south wing."

The guards were beginning to take Zelda away when Link stepped forward to say something. "Your Highness, if it pleases the room, we are guilty of no crime," he said.

"Step forward," she said.

Link did so. He bowed on one knee. He lowered his head and was able to sneak a glance at Zelda to his right; still in the arms of the guards. He stood up again and looked up at her. "Perhaps there is something else you we can work out."

Princess Lia whispered into Shiro's ear, "Clearly he has a deep affection for this princess." Shiro nodded in agreement. "I don't care. She is not any example of beauty like I am." She turned back to Link. He was quite a catch. She knew he had a great attachment to Zelda, but if she could devise a way to get him in the palm of her hand, she would be without equal in terms of being desired.

"Unfortunately, I already ordered her to be my servant," she said. Link let out a frustrated sigh. "However, since I have said naught to you, I will allow you to discuss the circumstances of our negotiation."

"I suppose."

"Very well. Guards, take Princess Zelda and her other companion to their quarters. Dress them in proper servant attire and allow this person and I time to discuss the terms for their freedom."

Link approached her while walking up the stairs. "My name is Link," he said, slightly annoyed. He stopped halfway up the stairs and turned to see the guards taking Zelda and James away. "Wait! One more thing," he said. He didn't face the princess this time. He kept his gaze fixated on Zelda and James. "They aren't to be harmed or imprisoned like common criminals." He turned back to the princess. "Do I have your word on that?"

Princess Lia was amused. "You have my word that they will not be treated cruelly. But they are still to be my servants until I say otherwise. In the meantime, they will work on scrubbing the corridors. I suppose you should learn a thing or two about what your servants have to do, Princess Zelda."

Zelda could feel her eyes burning with anger. She almost lost control. She wanted nothing more than to break free of the guards. If she really wanted to, she could've. She could've run all the way up the stairs and socked her right in the face before the guards caught up with her. But she restrained herself and presented the poise and calm as a princess should.

James walked beside Zelda as they were led out of the large room. He leaned in close and tried to remain as quiet as possible. "Don't worry," he reassured. "I'm almost positive everything will be okay. At least we know Link is here and safe…but Ryan…"

Zelda put her hand on his shoulder. Her wrists were still chained. "I know she's fine," said Zelda. "She has her sight again. Hopefully she'll find someplace safe before she loses it again."

James gave her weak smile. This was the first time he really felt bad he wouldn't be able to protect her. Of course, she was strong-willed enough to take care of herself. But knowing that he was always there to catch her when she fell was calming.

They were led to a hallway behind the throne room. It was much smaller than the splendid corridors she saw when she came in. Zelda saw that this was probably where the servants went to get supplies and such. One of the guards grabbed a servant walking by. She was dressed in a crude brown dress that went just above her knees.

The guard whispered something in her ear. She nodded and the guards relinquished James and Zelda. "Follow me," said the woman. Her voice was harsh. Her hair was brown and tangled and dirty. Zelda saw that her face had angelic features and that could be very beautiful. But she knew that never would be in that crude dress and tangled hair.

The young servant couldn't have been much older than Ryan. Maybe she was even younger; not past her 13th summer. She led them down the small corridor and brought them up to a closet to the side. She pulled out a similar brown dress for Zelda. "This is what you're going to wear," she said.

"What do I wear?" asked James, noticing she didn't pull out anything for him.

"Only women wear these. No woman is to dress above the Princess. There is a place behind that curtain where you can change." The girl pointed to a thin, painted screen in the corner. Zelda went behind it. She took off her dress but left on her white blouse under it and her shorts. She usually slept in those.

The dress, however, was itchy and dirty. It felt like a potato sack. If she didn't know any better, it probably was. She took a pink ribbon from her dress and tied it around her waist. It made the dress fit better.

She folded up her dress and took off her high heels. She emerged from behind the curtain and saw the girl hand James a bucket and two pieces of cloth. Zelda approached them. "Where should I put my things?"

The girl snatched the up from her. "You won't be needing those for a while. I'll put them in your chamber which I will lead you to after you're done working for today." She took Zelda's belongings away. Zelda looked back at James.

"We're to clean the main corridor," said James, grimly.

Thankfully, the castle wasn't visited by many people so no one could see the degradation of Zelda and James cleaning the place. Zelda was on her hands and knees while James was cleaning up high. The corridor was massive and it was impossible to clean the ceiling or any higher on the walls without a ladder. After a while, Zelda's back began to ache.

The guards were sent to watch them and make sure they were cleaning. One of them walking by picked up the bucket full of dirty water and, for no particular reason at all, doused Zelda with it. He merely laughed heartily and walked on, dropping the bucket behind him. As angry as James was, he knew they'd easily subdue his retaliation. So he merely helped Zelda up.

They all walked away. Fortunately, the guards stopped watching them and James and Zelda were alone in the hallway, giving them a chance to speak freely. Zelda got to her feet and stretched her back backwards. When she leaned forward, she angrily threw the cloth on the floor.

"I've endured being imprisoned and starved, but it wasn't near as humiliating this!" she shouted. She took a few deep breaths and wondered how Link and Ryan were doing. She looked over at James that seemed lost in thought. Zelda knew what was on his mind.

"I'm sure she's okay," she said, reassuringly. James just nodded. "I know she can feel the love you have for her."

At this, James turned his head. His face was shocked. "What do you…?"

Zelda giggled. "James, it's obvious. You love Ryan. I can tell you've been thinking of nothing else."

James' face turned back into his upset expression. "I think you're right…" He turned away but Zelda placed her hand on his shoulder to turn him around.

"She loves you too, you know?" She smiled. "I can see it. You two may bicker, but I can tell you were made for eachother."

James smiled at this. "I just hope she's okay."

"I know she is. I just hope she's not on her way here in an attempt to rescue us."

Ryan and the boy scaled the outer wall with ease. Despite what most think, Ryan could easily move around in her long garbs. The place was dark and seemingly empty, but the young man knew better. He made sure that he and Ryan made very quiet steps.

They heard a sound behind them. Quickly, the boy covered Ryan's mouth and pulled her into the shadows, concealing them. They saw two gracefully moving silhouettes flipping over the wall's ledge. They didn't make a sound. If He didn't see it for himself, the boy would not have thought anyone was there.

He removed his hand from Ryan's mouth and took one step out of the shadows. He used his hand to signal the two figures over. When they got closer, He could make out that it was the two sisters, Rain and Raye. They followed him into the shadows.

"Those guards don't know what hit them!" Raye whispered. I was able to jump over all three of them and dash off into the shadows. They had no idea where I went off to!" The boy could tell Raye was still excited.

"I managed to knock my pursuer out," said Rain. "The strong man from the circus taught me how to hit hard. He won't be getting up for a while." Even though he couldn't see it, the young man knew she was smiling.

"Where is the other?" he asked.

Rain and Raye looked at eachother confused. "You mean he's not here?" asked Rain.

"I thought he got here before us," said Raye. "Ryo has always been faster than us."

The two looked worried. "I'm sure he'll catch up," said the boy. "But now we have to go into the castle."

"I was able to take a map from one of the guards," said Rain, pulling out some parchment. The boy took it and took one step out of the shadows to read it in the moonlight. It didn't look like the interior of the castle; it looked more like a labyrinth.

He studied it closely. Then he took a step back into the darkness. "It was a good idea to take this, but it's not a map of anything here. This looks like a map of something else."

Rain shrugged. "Well he didn't have anything else on him."

"That's okay. The sun is going to come up in a few hours. We need to hurry and get inside."

"Rain and I can go one way-" Raye began to say before she was cut off.

"No, we need to stick together. If we get spotted, then we will split up. But for now, we're entering together."

Ryan listened to his plan closely. He certainly was smarter than his age led him to be. She was very happy she found someone that could help her. Why he did was another story. She still didn't even know his name.

Just then, a falcon flew overhead. The young man pulled Ryan and Rain up against the wall along with him. Raye followed the example so that they blended in the shadows better. Against the wall, the boy looked up to where it was flying to. It went to an open window in a high tower.

"I think I found our way in…" said the young man smiling and still looking up.

Ryan looked up to where he was looking. "Are you crazy?" she asked. "How do you expect us to get up there?"

"We're acrobats," said Rain. "We can get up there with ease."

"Once we're there, we can find a rope or something to help you up," said Raye.

"Can you do it without being spotted?" asked the young man.

"We can try. Even if we are, I'm sure we can take on whoever is in there." Raye smiled.

"Alright, then you two head up there and we'll be at the bottom."

The two girls nodded and jumped on the ledge of the wall. From there, they jumped from the balconies all the way up to the window. It was fun for Ryan to see how graceful they moved. On the ground, the boy led Ryan through the darkness. The guards were easy to pass by in the dark.

When they got to the wall where the open window was at, they stayed close in the shadows. They saw Raye and Rain use their skills and how they easily scaled the wall to the high window.

A yellow light bled out of the open window. They heard glass breaking. Clearly someone had spotted them. After a few seconds of the sound of struggling, Raye poked her head out of the window and waved down to Ryan and the boy. Clearly they had won the battle.

In a matter of moments they lowered a rope down to them. It was just long enough for them to reach up and grab it. The boy climbed the wall with it first and Ryan followed. They made their way all the way up and didn't seem to be spotted.

The room they wound up in was small. There were a lot of elegant things about, but it was too small to be a bedroom; not in a castle of this grandeur. Ryan saw the knocked out servant in the corner. She was in an ugly brown dress that looked very uncomfortable. Her hair was tangled and she looked so dirty. She looked around Zelda's age but she was far too filthy to be her. She didn't even have the same golden hair.

"We didn't injure her," said Rain. "We just used a technique that knocks her out for a few hours."

"I looked outside of the door," said Raye. "There are a lot of guards in there. I think they're resting because it's night. We should wait until they leave."

"Can't we make it past them?" asked Ryan.

"We can all take on a good number of guards, but sometimes there's just too many. We should wait here until they leave. From there, we can find a better place to hide and find whoever you're looking for."

"What do they even look like?" asked the boy.

"They're all older than me. Two of them have golden hair one of them has brown hair," said Ryan. She thought it best not to tell them much more; especially that Zelda was a princess.

Rain yawned, "I suppose that's easy enough."

"I'm tired too," said Raye.

"You guys should get some rest. We'll be in here a while," said the boy. He took the rope they had used and bound up the passed out servant girl. "In case she wakes up," he said for the benefit of anyone that was wondering.

Rain and Raye lay back on the cushions lying about the room. Clearly this was where the servants got the sheets when they changed the bedding. They instantly fell asleep. But Ryan didn't and noticed the boy didn't either. They were both sitting on the stone floor.

She was so happy that she found someone to help rescue her friends. "Why are you helping me?" she blurted out.

The boy's expression remained indifferent. "I don't know…" he said as he looked longingly out of the window. "I just had a feeling when I met you that me helping you could help me in some way." He turned back to face her.

Ryan was hugging her knees as she was looking at him. "Help you too…? I can try and help you any way I can."

"I don't know if that's it. I just think being with you is going to lead me to what I'm looking for."

Ryan slowly nodded. She understood what he meant. Finally, she remembered what she wanted to ask him. "I never got your name."

He looked back at her and smiled. "It's Raven…"


End file.
